Addicted To You
by XBreathlessWhispersX
Summary: KairixSora. Kairis POV usually. What if Kairi was a vampire? Addicted to Soras blood & Addicted to his love? How will she react when something heartbreaking ruins her life and vengence controls her heart? 2012 UPDATE, ONE-SHOTS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PAGE!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Addicted To You**

**Full Summary:**

**What if exactly one year after the return of Sora and Riku something happened to Kairi that changed her life forever? Something so bad that it made her distance herself from her friends. What if when Sora finally tells her he loves her, she runs away? What then? Can kairi fight her cravings and learn to be around the people she loves? Or will she cause suffering and despair amongst her loved ones and those who surround her? Will her thirst for Sora's affection reign over the thirst for his blood? For her friend's blood? Can she ever be happy and become the girl Sora desires and holds onto…will her secret ever be revealed?? **_**Can you answer this simple question?**_

…**?...**

**What if Kairi was turned into **_**a vampire**_**?**

…**?...**

**Genre(s):**

**Romance/Action/Drama/Mystery.**

**Rated:**

**T: because of some bad language, a little gore and some romantic scenes later on. The over all rating could change depending how far I decide to go with Sora and Kairi's relationship or the battles haha!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I wish I owned kingdom hearts. But sadly I don't. Also some information on the vampires and the effect of Sora's blood on Kairi was taken from Stephanie Meyer's amazing saga: Twilight. Some of the characters in this story are made up. But they are simple appearances and are only there when necessary. **

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Beginning & The Moon**

The night sky. The dark blanket that covers every world. The one thing that each world has in common, they all share the same sky, the same sun…the same moon. One sky. One Destiny. There are many different things that live beneath this thick blanket. Many un-explained things. Bad. Good. Dangerous.

The moon means more to me in this life, than it ever would have in my other. I could now fully appreciate its beauty from afar. I could take in the amazing colour scheme, the texture and the depth. I could see the glowing light emitting from its glamorous surface. It was like the key to my sub conscious; it helped me remember the things I needed to keep me going. Dim human memories that lingered inside my head, waiting to come out. It held my un-beating heart together, kept me sane. I can't explain why exactly, it's just a comforting feeling I get every night when I sit upright on my bed. My eye's wide and my mind conscious throughout every deliberating minute. Tonight was different in some ways. I had more time to think about my life due to the fact that school was now over for the weekend, so my usual _distraction_ in the early morning was unavailable for a couple of days . My curtains flapped in the wind as I rocked absently backwards and forwards on my bed. The long, silky canopy surrounding me like a cage. I wouldn't leave this room until the dawn arrived. It made me sad when my moon disappeared and I had nothing to turn to in my hours of need…at least that's what I thought. As I stared bewildered by the bare sky tonight I couldn't help but relive that day, three month ago when my life had been changed dramatically. _**Forever.**_

I can remember it so clearly that my head still aches and my eyes still burn at the thought of it…

* * *

_I was running. Faster. Faster. Faster! I had to escape before it was too late. I had secured my keyblade in my right hand. Ready to swing at any moment. The thing behind me was dangerously close and there was no one…no one around to help me. My heart thumped faster and faster almost breaking my rib cage and the adrenaline pumped through my veins as fast as the fear sent chills throughout my aching limbs. I ran across the golden sand on the edge of my home: Destiny Islands. My bare feet burned as I forced my throbbing legs across the wide beach and into the dense, dark woods. I took a second to look behind me. That was definitely one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made in my entire life. I couldn't afford to waste any time. My hopes that had built up in that brief second came crashing down over my head as I felt something grab me from behind. The cold texture of its skin sent chills down my spine. I shivered from the contact. Then, within the time it took me to blink I was flying across the woods. I had flown from the opening of the woods and crash landed into the centre of a large palm tree. I heard cracks and felt stabbing pains in my ribs and my spine as my body slipped slowly down the tree trunk and my head spun dizzily. Once my feet had slumped effortlessly onto the hard, muddy ground I threw my now empty hands out defensively. _

_After a short while I somehow managed to gain the strength to open my eyes. My keyblade was all the way across the woods and I had no way or possible chance of protecting myself. I felt nauseated as blood ran from the back of my head and down my arm and in between my fingers. This was it. I knew it from the pains in my head, to the thumping of my heart, down to the burning in my toes. I was never going to see any of my friends again. Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka…__**Sora.**_

_Sora's charming smile flashed through my mind and I pressed hard against the tree trunk, forcing my stinging body to stand upright. My hands trembled and slipped on my blood that had stained the tree trunk. Somehow though, I stood the pain long enough to stand on my own two feet again._

_I scanned my surroundings expecting something to try and stop, me it didn't._

_How had I gotten myself into this mess? If only I could have confronted my feelings, instead of running away from them. Though I had no chance of getting away I still had to try._

_A rustling sound echoed throughout the small area of the large woods I was currently stood in and so out of panic and desperation I did the unthinkable: I ran for it. I forced my legs to keep going, pushing my body past some more of the trees; deeper into the forest. Like I had a chance. My hope built up slightly as my legs thrust across the dirt._

_Whatever wanted me, whatever was hunting me wasn't in the mood for games. I was too weak to try and call my keyblade but stupidly I stopped dead. I had to try. Something sharp dug into my chin as I felt my face being raised upwards to look at the night sky. __**There were no stars that night either**__. I recognized the cold texture and the long fingers on someone's hand and then another long cold arm wrapped around my waist._

'_Kairi' its ice cold breath lingered on my neck as it ran its smooth nose along my collar bone. Every hair on my body stood on end. This was it. The end._

'_Why must you run?' It asked me._

_I was too frightened to move. Paralyzed by my weakness, by my fears. Somehow I had ended up the object of fun for this grotesque predator. I don't know how or when, but I had. Its left claws left my chin and swept down my left arm, its nails digging trails into my arm leaking a stream of blood behind it. I prayed that it would soon be over. It would become too much for it and then it would have to drink my blood. I prayed that I would soon die. Something pushed my arm then, the one with no blood. I screamed first before I even had time to acknowledge what had happened. Then the pain hit me like a thousand bullets to my head. Something swept my feet from under me and I fell on the broken arm. I yelled in pain before raising my head, just in time to see an enchanting boys face before mine. He looked a little older than me. Just a little. His pale complexion dazzled me in a way that almost made me believe the prospect of survival was still there, somewhere, hidden in his emerald green eyes. He lunged at me and I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to hide my fear from its gaze._

_**The next part is just a blur**__. I was raised into the air, so high I swear I was flying. Something sharp entered my neck. I writhed and shrieked in un-bearable pain, it was like torture. I wanted to die. Just to rot away into nothing. For the throbbing pain to relinquish and disappear. It didn't, it worsened. I smouldered throughout my entire body and screamed until the predator released me from its icy grasp and I sprawled out lifelessly on the floor. Darkness consumed my mind like the dark blanket that was the bare night sky and I could no longer feel the ground beneath me, just the pain that I wished would disappear forever. I was eventually swept into unconsciousness…the darkness invading my light. _

_**I want to die.**_

_As the darkness slowly swept over, the pain releasing me from its torturous grasp I somehow managed to think of Riku and Sora and how much I loved them before being taken away for what I thought was forever._

_**I was taken away from the people I loved…forever.**_

* * *

I snapped out of my daze abruptly. The bare night had pulled me deeper into my thoughts. I didn't want to remember. Shivering from the horrifying memory I stared at my clock reluctantly. 3:30 Am. –sigh- Was it ever going to become morning? I buried my head deep into my knees and started humming to myself almost silently. Time ticked on slowly and the moon was gradually rotating around the solar system, waiting for the sun to blind us all to the fact that it was still out there somewhere. Shining down on us. Day would rule the night, light would rule the darkness for the little time it had, bringing warmth and happiness to the citizens of each world. And I would sit here, waiting. Watching as each day passed by. I would never grow. Never live. Never Die.

_

* * *

_

The woods had brightened when I awoke from what I thought was my eternal slumber. The monster had left and I was alone. Wondering how on earth it was possible for me to have survived. The last thing I could remember were the beautiful green eyes shimmering before me. I knew that something was different. Something was wrong. So I decided to go home and figure things out. Of course one thing I did find out almost immediately was that: I wished I

_**hadn't**__ survived._

_Over the next few weeks I did all I could to avoid being a monster after finding out that I had become the exact copy of the dazzling, frightening creature. I researched everything I could about the monster that had caused me to suffer for eternity. After a month I had finally found the reasons why I had other thirsts for my friends and the burning hot sting in my throat I had when I was with Sora besides the obvious fact that I was madly in love with him. I realized that they were lucky that I had such good control over my actions. Otherwise they would have all been dead now. Of course I don't hang around with them much to keep them from harm. I had amazing powers that could become useful in battle if I ever had to battle again. But in the process of gaining these abilities, I had begun to lose my friends._

_I also discovered a name for myself; I could now call myself something besides monster or thing. I was a "__**vampire**__."_

* * *

'Kairi!' The bubbly voice that rang loudly in my ear could only be that of an energetic Selphie getting closer. I couldn't reply until she had come closer and called out to me one more time –since to normal people it's practically impossible to hear something that was all the way at the end of the street-. I looked up a few minutes later to see Selphie waving her arms about in the air and smiling as though everything was perfect. Of course to me it wasn't, but they didn't know that. I hadn't spoken a word of my…secret. My wounds had healed up conveniently so that wasn't an issue. I had been asked why my skin was so pale; I just claimed that I used to wear fake tan alot. I had been upset by the disgusted face of Sora's when I had claimed to be a fake. What he didn't know was that _right now_ he was spending time with the fake. I was pretending to be something I wasn't. How selfish. The fact that I won't grow was a problem also. I would have to leave them when they began to mature, otherwise I would have to spill everything. And I'd rather not. I wasn't too sure if I could leave them when the time was necessary, I was too selfish. I craved their friendship as much as I craved their blood. I would have to try. For _them_.

I stretched my arms upright –a natural human instinct- and blinked a couple of times before standing up from my front steps and opening my arms out to Selphie. She caught her breath first and then stepped into my open arms. The smell of her blood was stronger due to the fact that her heart was pounding against her chest and the delicious substance was splashing around her body much faster than necessary. I was almost jealous as her breathing accelerated before gradually slowing down. How I longed to have to breathe to live on, rather than needing to feed off of my friends! I felt her shiver within my arms and she shrugged out of them almost immediately.

'You're freezing'

'I had to take a cold shower this morning because the boiler is on the fritz' I covered up my mistake quickly. I had been so used to being with the people I loved that -though my survival instincts meant I needed blood- I had almost forgotten that I wasn't human anymore. Which was more dangerous to my friends than anything else. I alone was dangerous to my friends. I was strong. **Fast**. And _**Thirsty**_.

The thought of being thirsty sent a burst of flames down my throat and I turned to look at Selphie who just smiled back and waited curiously and patiently. Poor helpless Selphie. I could have taken her there and then. My human desires for her friendship kept me from pouncing on her and stripping her of everything she held inside that feeble body. Her neck shone in the bright sun light and I bit onto my bottom lip –this was a way of scolding myself whenever I thought of my friends as food- my fangs pierced my bottom lip and I grinned to myself as it put my thoughts back on track.

'So shall we go?' Selphie started to but then resisted grabbing my hand that moment and then giving her a head start I chased after her, keeping to a human pace and tried to focus on running the same speed if not slower than her.

* * *

We stopped at Riku's house and I reached into my pockets remembering Selphie's -almost- attempt to hold my hand earlier. I would need to protect my secret more today. Since my mind was else where and we were all going to be together today. Each of my friends were in danger. I could have walked away and let them be but I'm much too selfish to do so. I wish I wasn't but…I am way too selfish and can't let go of these feelings I get when I'm with my friends. I am so selfish that just to please myself I am putting my friends lives in danger! I really am pathetic.

Selphie turned to face me suddenly and I felt a warm hand brush my red hair behind my ears. The feeling stung but I enjoyed the fact that it didn't bother Riku.

'Morning princess' I heard him stifle a laugh. That's right, I'm a princess.

'M-morning Riku' I grinned. He grinned back, his brilliant white teeth flashing in the sun light reminding me about the unique set of my own and I immediately clamped my lips together.

A sudden rush of hot fire ripped through my throat and my still heart tightened. Sora must be here with Riku.

Sora had a different effect on me to the others. I wanted his blood –a lot- more than the others. But my love and other desires for him were playing tug a war with each other and luckily for him the other desires were winning. I loved him too much to kill him. For the moment.

Sure enough a head of spiky -yet messy- brown hair appeared at the door. He grinned at the sight of me being stood in the garden –I didn't hang out much for obvious reasons- and I held out my hand to grab the one he held out to me. Forgetting yet again about my icy touch. Sora didn't even flinch.

'Morning lazy bum' I giggled as I took in the fact that he was still half ready.

The scent he gave off made my mouth water but I was willing to hold it out today. For a moment my human self had completely taken over. It wasn't a kiss. It wasn't even romantic but for that moment as his deep blue eyes caught hold of mine, I was un-able to look away. I was slowly drowning in them and I didn't plan on resurfacing anytime soon. This moment was precious to me. Almost as though it was our way of connecting at the heart. Un-beating or beating. I would never let myself get too involved with Sora. I would just keep my affection for him as far away from him as possible. That way we didn't get hurt. He won't get killed and when I have to leave I won't hurt as much-if that is possible-.

Namine reached out for Roxas then and I felt a burning as her beating heart connected with my un-beating one. I clung to my chest in pain and Sora ran out of the house wrapping his arms around me.

'Kairi?' He asked as I raised my head in pain, my eyes shaking as the sunlight lifted my dark blue iris turning it the colour of the sky.

Namine giggled and held onto Roxas before disappearing whispering the words 'I love you'.

Roxas looked worried as I clasped Sora's back in agony and then he too disappeared, his anxious expression etching a hole in my dead heart.

'Put out the fire' He murmured. 'Are you afraid you'll get hurt?'

'Are you alright?' Sora's voice cut through my pain like a knife through a cake.

'Yeh…I think.' I groaned. The realization of Sora's warm body against mine struck me abruptly. I could smell his blood perfectly now as his breath trembled with worry and relief. I pushed him away then and crawled backwards before awkwardly standing up.

Blood rushed to his cheeks in an instant and I bit down on my lip yet again, harder this time.

'Now go get ready, the idea of you even staying over was so you'd be ready this time' Riku groaned at Sora.

'Sure!' he ran inside slamming the door on that note. I felt two pairs of eyes glaring at me. I gulped and then stared up at the two faces staring anxiously at me.

I couldn't read minds but I knew the two of them were thinking exactly what I was hoping they wouldn't. They could see it clearly. I glanced back down at the floor embarrassed. I loved Sora like he loved me. Only I'm too much of a coward to accept Sora's confession…

I looked up involuntarily and glanced at the empty spaces where my friends had once been. How long had I been out of it?

'C'mon Kairi' I turned around to see Riku waving me over. They had already started walking. I used my ability to get there a little faster than my human self could have and once there Riku and Sora both held out their hands to me. Selphie just grimaced at me from behind the boys. I knew what she was thinking.

Partly out of my own greed, but mostly to keep up appearances I took both of their hands in mine. My fingers intertwining with theirs. Sure they were warm and burnt my skin, but I loved them too much to deny them of anything. I bet my fingers were cold to them too. But in this precious moment nothing seemed to matter anymore. Sure the desire to bite them still lingered but…so what! I was thinking human. Hell, I practically was human. Kind of.

I stared at the side of Sora's face, which was focusing on the beautiful sky and pondering something that was blocked even from my super sensitive ears.

I smiled warmly as he uknowingly made me feel funny inside. I wished for that moment I could hear what he was thinking; but that would never happen.

He would continue to make me happy until the day he was _gone forever_. That thought sent a shiver down my spine and I immediately pushed it out of my head.

Staring on I began to wander into a state of mind I knew all too well. This time I was walking away with Sora into a blinding light. I knew then that when Sora was gone, I would have to find a way to go with him…somehow. I was knocked out of my thoughts as I opened my eyes to the ground. I had tripped over. Apparently my clumsy side hadn't vanished along with my other human qualities.

'Damn it.'

Sora knelt down and I gazed deeper into his beautiful eyes as he held out his hand to me, laughing. The pools of light grew in the corners of his iris as his pupil's dilated and then I saw it, the crystal blue colour and the rounded light in the exact centre. _**The moon.**_

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. Please do me a favour and press that little button below and review. It'd mean so much. You can review even if you don't have an account!! Cool huh? lol! I also wanted to know what

_**you guys want to happen**_**. I love to please everyone and you guys reviewing/PMing me is the only way for me to know what **_**you**_** want. I PM on here and also on MSN. So ask if you wanna chat to me. I don't bite :) Much. Lol. Tell me what you want to happen between Kairi and Sora and request little events if you like. I hope to see you viewing and reviewing further chapters in my story. It will get better. I promise. I can assure you there is a tale behind this somewhere. HAHA. I just need to discover it completely. If you feel you didn't understand something let me know and I will explain it to you x The thing with Roxas and Namine will come out in later chapters. They are a big part in this so plz keep reading. **

**I hope you feel what Kairi feels. I just wrote chapter's 2 and the start of 3. I'm finding myself falling for Sora more and more lol!! Well I am gonna edit them out and stuff obviously. SO expect chapter 2 up in a while. I have tons of coursework to do though so it may be a couple of days. I apologize I really do! I would edit them now but I'm sort of bummed out with the amount of course work I have to do, being 15 can suck sometimes lol, so ya know if you don't want Kairi to kill Sora then be patient I promise my mood will be better soon! xD**

**Thanks Again.**

**x.o.x much love. x.o.x**

**xoxo XBreathlessWhispersX xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection

**Chapter 2: Rejection.**

**So Here's Chapter 2. Thanks for being so patient xD Hope you enjoy it. This time I have done some in Sora's POV. This won't be a regular thing it's just necessary for the next few chapters. Sora's feelings -I think- are important! So here we go!**

_**

* * *

**_**Kairi's POV:**

_Tick tock_. _Tick tock_. The second hand took it's time rotating clockwise all the way around the silver coated clock hung up on Mr Nixon's rear wall. I groaned out of boredom as he dribbled on about some stupid process that happens throughout the human body.

_Like I care. This doesn't even affect me._ It's not like _my_ body produces hormones or blood anymore. It didn't take long for me to completely zone out. Mr Nixon's rambling became a mere mumble in my ear drums and everything else fell silent. Or as silent as it could get for my ears.

'Kairi? Kairi!' Riku's voice shattered my fantasy, the real world crashing down on me like a bomb.

'What? Where am I?' I was lost to my own perplexity when the sudden rush of flames in my throat brought everything back to me in an instant. I scrutinized the looks of each person who was staring at me from their desks. I looked down immediately out of embarrassment and then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

'Do you feel okay?' Sora asked.

His sweet breath hit my face dazing me momentarily before it took a spontaneous effect on me. The burning increased and I felt my thirst accelerate into starvation. I leant forward placing my head on his shoulders, my nose sliding across his collar bone. A growl released from within my throat startling both myself and Sora. He stiffened beneath my icy touch and I grabbed his arms tightly, holding him to me as though it were an embrace. I felt him squirm so I raised my head slightly to look over his shoulder. I stared at Riku whose eyes widened in shock, my reflection refracted back at me and I threw myself away from Sora abruptly. Then I gripped my throat as though I were in pain and dashed out of the classroom leaving my friends and class mates to ponder about my unforgivable actions. I threw the window open outside in the corridors almost taking it off its hinges and then I threw my head out of the large gap and inhaled the fresh air. My lungs didn't take in any of it but it still felt nice.

What was wrong with me? Why did I do that? I almost took my best friends life. This was unforgivable!

Mr Nixon came outside almost immediately after telling the class to continue with the work. I heard him coming and prompted the window shut, turning around to face the door. My hand still hadn't left my throat.

'Kairi are you alright? Do you want a note to visit the nurse's office?'

'I-I'm fine' I lied. 'I just needed some air' I sighed as he came closer to me. His blood smelled even more enticing than it had before and I stepped backwards, reversing each movement he took towards me.

'Actually…I think I'd just like to go home!' I turned away from him to face the window. 'I-I feel a bit sick' It wasn't exactly a lie...

'If that's what you really want, I'll go inside and tell your friends you're leaving, wait here!' he gestured for me to sit on the window ledge.

'Sure' I rolled my eyes as he turned to enter his classroom. I turned around when I was sure he had gone and before he could even get the chance to speak to the class I had gone!

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV:

Riku, Selphie and I made our way into the school grounds where the picnic styled tables were situated. I was still getting over this mornings events. I was really worried about Kairi. Mr Nixon had told us all not to panic she had _probably_ gone home.

'She went home?!' I moaned for the tenth time today.

'Look, she didn't commit suicide or anything she went home sick, let her be' Selphie retaliated.

_Gah! Suicide!!_ She really wasn't helping me at all. I wish she'd just shut up.

'But-' I raised my left arm and stroked the part of my shoulder that still stung from Kairi's icy touch.

'Sora!' Riku argued.

I rolled my eyes and then snapped my fingers as a thought crossed my mind.

'We can at least go _visit_ her, see if she's okay!'

'Sora. You saw how weird she was today, leave her alone ya hear me' Riku demanded.

'Listen. She'll tell us what's wrong in her own time Sora, be patient' Selphie agreed with Riku.

'I've been patient for three whole month; we have to figure out what's wrong with her'

'Maybe…she's home sick' Riku contemplated.

'Home sick? This is her home!' I sat down next to Riku and Selphie sat across from us. She stared at the empty space beside her and sighed.

'Technically it's not, I mean think about it, you would be curious about your home town if you'd found out where it was, you'd want to go see it right?'

'You mean she knows where she came from?' Selphie asked inquisitively.

'Err…she thinks she knows, we're not sure' I gnawed on my bottom lip.

'Oh. I hope she doesn't decide to _leave us_; that would be really bad' She balanced her head in her hands leaning against the table in front of her.

I looked at Riku then and turned to stare at Selphie. My heart thumped harder against my chest and I felt as though my stomach had been blown into oblivion. She told me a few years ago she would like to visit her home town…but she was happy here. Right? Unless we were missing something important. Something that could change her mind.

But…would she actually _leave? _

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

Very little light entered my bedroom as the only available source was the sun, which could only creep through what little space there was between my un-drawn curtains. I lay sprawled across my large bed. The canopy was still dangling all around me from the night. **I rolled onto my side**, I was so confused. I felt so reprimanded. I clasped a handful of the pink duvets harshly, my nails slicing through the thin thread that was holding the material together. How could I have done that to Sora? **I rolled over again**. It was as though I were having a bad dream, one where you toss and turn in our sleep. This was _no_ dream. This was reality. And a crappy one at that. The growl that had been released from my burning throat earlier came back to haunt me at that moment. This time it was more like a snarl. **I rolled onto my front, **muffling the frightful sound into the duvet.

How long had I been laying here? I didn't even know what time it was. I didn't care. I knew if I could cry I would. I wanted so badly to release my grief within my tears. But this rigid form wasn't going to _allow_ that. Damn, wretched body! If I could find the thing that did this to me I would torture him until he agreed to help me find a cure. Maybe he knew what the cure was? I could always do some rigorous experiments of my own…but…I wouldn't want to harm anyone. I'm not a bad person. Really. I'm not.

I thought about all the things that didn't harm the male vampire. His body was too strong to damage with physical attacks. I never got a chance to get him with my keyblade…_my_ _keyblade._ With that my pink flower patterned keyblade transported into my free hand. I groaned **rolling onto my side.**

What was I thinking? **Suicide** is _**not**_ the answer!

The keyblade vanished and I cursed almost silently under my breath.

I could remember the vampire's face so clearly. An angelic expression lingering over my face as I took my last few breaths. I shuddered. After a moment **I rolled onto my back**. What was the best thing to do? Perhaps now was the _time_. Yes. Now was the _best_ time.

I leapt from my bed and dashed around my room, grabbing random items and throwing them out of my drawers and wardrobe.

I just kept throwing things around my room and packing things that were absolutely necessary. Clothes. Basic stuff. I didn't need any food or water so I was safe in that department. I couldn't risk my friend's lives because I wanted to pretend to be something I'm not. That wasn't fair. I knew that if it were possible tears would be falling down my cheeks. I could feel my eyes stinging as though my tear ducts were swelling up from the absence of water. I slammed my backpack shut and glared out of the window. The sun was still high in the sky. It was just after mid day. The school would close soon, I had to hurry. My heart tightened and my muscles stiffened as I tried to walk out of my bedroom. It was like my whole body had turned against me. I knew this moment was sullen and I would have to live with this decision for the rest of eternity but this was no time for me to be selfish. If only there was a way for me to learn to devour my thirst for even just a short period of time. Something I could do. I looked out of my window one last time expecting the sun to be glaring down at me from the clear blue skies. I was dead wrong. Grey clouds darkened the sky and a sudden gush of water was released from the largest one. Raindrops fell all around my house and I whimpered as the sound of them hitting the hard pavement sent chills down my spine.

_**Stop.**_

Namine's voice echoed inside my mind.

_**Roxas!**_

'Sora!' I said aloud. My voice trembled and my throat flared up again. The stinging wouldn't vanish. It just worsened the longer I stayed here in this world.

This was no time to consider how much I _loved him_ either. I had to block every human emotion out of my heart until I was as far away from this world as possible.

Now there was a thought I hadn't considered. How was I going to get away? Where was I going to go? Should I leave a note? What am I going to do?

I shrugged the thoughts out of my mind and decided I would simply improvise. I slung my pink backpack over my shoulders and thrust my foot into my bedroom door; taking it off its hinges. I made my way down the stairs and out of the door. The rain immediately ruined my hair and I took no notice as some of the water ran down my face like tear drops had leaked from my eyes.

I must have walked in a human pace for some time now. I had gone way out of the village and found myself on the very beach I had scurried across all those nights ago. My throat burst into red hot fire and I yelped in agony. I clasped my throat with both hands this time. I looked around for the source but I couldn't find any living creature or even an object. Nothing. I was about to turn back around and continue to walk away when my sensitive eyes caught sight of the paopu tree that hovered above the sea. This was my favourite tree. Riku and Sora used to sit there with me almost every night and we'd share our dreams about other worlds. I recalled the name of my home town as the memories flooded back to me.

_

* * *

_

Sora knelt upwards to face me 'Gimme a break, Kairi'

_'Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.'_

_'No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I  
couldn't-Ow!' He rubbed his head in pain and then I giggled at him one more time._

_'Are you still dreaming?' I asked. Serious now._

_'It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place?  
So bizarre...'_

_'Yeah, sure.'_

_'Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew  
up.' _

_'I've told you before, I don't remember.' I sighed. My heart was thumping heavily against my chest._

_'Nothing at all?' He moaned. Disappointed._

_'Nothing.' This subject had been brought up so many times before. If not by him by Riku. He really was a curious person._

_'You ever want to go back?' He asked inquisitively shaking his hands through his hair._

_'Well, I'm happy here.' I admitted._

_'Really...'_

_'But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.'_

_'I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I  
want to see 'em all!'_

I laughed then and the memories disappeared. I _was_ happy here.

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV:

I watched from behind the tree as she stared up at the sky. Maybe she was having second thoughts? I sure hoped so. It surprised me when I heard her begin to laugh to herself. Maybe she'd just gone crazy? Silence made my head spin as I waited for the perfect moment. Hoping maybe she'd just turn around and I could follow her to her house and visit her there. Then she mumbled the words 'Radiant Gardens' and my heart twisted into a nauseating spiral. So much for that thought. My throat clammed up making my breathing accelerate awkwardly. I stepped out from behind the tree.

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

I held my hands over my chest. 'Radiant Gardens' I said aloud. 'My hometown. Right?' It would be an arduous journey but with me new abilities I could get there sooner than expected.

'Riku was right' I recognized the voice and the burning in my throat immediately. I spun around to see Sora leant against a palm tree not too far away. Why hadn't I heard him coming? Was it something to do with the weather? Now that I could focus completely on his figure I noticed his breathing was way too fast and his heart was smashing against his rib cage.

His hair was drowned and hung over his face. In this weather he would easily catch a cold. His clothes were soaked completely through and his eyes were red and shaking with worry.

'Sora!' I exclaimed excitedly and yet shocked at the same time. I gripped my throat and turned away from him. Total delayed reaction…

Taking another step forward I stood just where the tide was washing up on the golden sand.

'Where are you going?' He demanded. God that was infuriating. The gods were against me! Arduous wasn't the word. Impossible would do the trick.

'I-' I had nothing to say. Nothing to give him. I felt awkward and confused. My head was telling me to run for it but my dead heart was pulling me closer to him. I saw Roxas stood next to Sora and he reached his hand out to me. I glanced at the floor as a tear dropped from his face and he disappeared. Sora just stared at me awestruck by my silence. I knew he hated me for this. Who wouldn't? He was still in his school uniform. He'd come _looking_ for me, and all I could do was stand there staring at him.

I turned away from him once more and I felt my eyes burning with un-flowing tears.

Sora coughed from the ice cold breeze attacking his face and then I closed my eyes.

_What was I going to do? I-_

I was cut off from my thoughts when something rushed into me from behind. Arms wrapped around my waist and Sora's wet hair trailed down my cheek as his head stay still on my shoulder.

'Stay here Kairi!' He pleaded. 'Please don't leave us' His words aroused me. This wasn't expected. My throat burned more and more and I had to scrunch up my eyes to focus. My muscles tensed and I became completely aware of his body shape as it fit so perfectly with mine.

Roxas was holding onto Namine tightly also. She was crying, the way I couldn't.

I turned around to embrace him completely. The way I had in the land that never was. _This was real. The emotion was real. _He sighed as though with satisfaction as I took in the scent of him. His hair, his skin, his blood. Combined they were the essence of perfection.

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV:

As her arms tightened around me I felt my emotions suddenly fit together. Like a puzzle that had just been fixed together. Complete. Whole. Intact. Her arms tensed around my waist as I played absently with the locks of her soaked red hair. It sparkled, the rain drops shimmering like crystals. Her skin didn't feel cold in the rain, it felt perfect. Normal. I felt her cold breath against my neck and I pulled her further into me. There was no way I was letting her go without a fight.

**

* * *

**

Kairi's POV:

I had built my world around him. My reason for being was _him_. This was why I had to _leave_. For him. But I just couldn't pull myself away from him. I bit further down onto my lip as his arms crossed around my back, tightening as though he were refusing to let me go. At that moment I feared for his safety.

Silence shook me into the state of mind where anything was possible. The rain drops fell all around us and cleansed my broken heart. For that moment everything was serene. It was tranquillity itself.

'Don't let me go' I murmured as the comfort of his arms made me feel safe and warm. _I need you, more than you'll ever know._

His touch was enough to take each pain inside and out away from my existence. As though his hands had the power fit to heal. I bit further down onto my lip. What was I doing? Namine giggled beside me and I muffled a groan into Sora's shoulder.

'I love you Kairi' he confessed, moving my face to look at him. I dropped my eyes to stare at my feet, refusing to let myself to be engulfed by his deep blue eyes. This was the second time he'd confessed his feelings to me. The first time had its consequences.

_Run_; I told myself. He pulled me back into the embrace, this time with more force than before. My whole body stiffened within his grasp. I used my strength to unwrap his arms that had formed a protective cage around me and I walked backwards out of his arms. His scent still lingered in my nostrils enticing me to him. I stumbled backwards, falling into the sand and I quickly stood tall as confusion etched into his perfect skin.

_This was why I __**needed**__ to leave_.

* * *

**Sora's POV:**

'I need you to stay Kairi, Stay with me'

'I can't be without you' she muttered under her breath. 'But…'

_But she wanted to leave. I knew it._

I didn't want to know what life was going to be like without her. I needed her. I wanted her to stay. Riku, Selphie, the others. How could she do this to us?

'Sora.' She rushed back into my arms but before I could lock my hold on her I stared into the sky as she stood on her tiptoes, her frozen lips brushed my neck and I felt them part, leaving a sting where her breath had swept across my skin.

'Sorry' she whispered. 'I love you'

_She loves me?_ My heart thumped harder.

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

_No!_ My head spun. What was I to do? I brought my lips from his ear –resisting the strong pull I was having towards his blood- and then stared into his eyes. They were probing my expression carefully. Was he shocked? Had I done the wrong thing by saying that? Oh No! I had to do something and fast.

'But…the thing is Sora…I…I want to leave!' I lied.

'What?' He stuttered. Obviously not what he was expecting.

'I hate it here; now that I know where I come from.'

'But Kairi I-'

'Don't' I placed my icy cold finger tip against his warm lips; that parted beneath my touch.

_Please don't say it again. It hurts._

'I don't…I mean…I-'

_It hurts so much._

'You just said that you-' I cut him off hastily.

'I love you Sora…but…but…not in that way' I retaliated with yet another lie. My heart crumbled.

_You idiot! Can't you see I'm lying! Some keyblade master you are!!_

He was stunned. Completely paralyzed by my words. There was no way he could convince me to go against my mind now.

I pushed hard against his chest, before turning away from him and running further down the beach.

My heart fought with my common sense. _Wait a minute, I have more to say! _I wanted to scream. My heart was completely set against me leaving now more than ever, but still I did what I had to. My eyes stung as I heard his knees drop into the ground and the sound of sobs crushed my lifeless heart. Breaking it as I had broken his. He was crying physically. I was crying emotionally. We were meant to be together. As humans. I knew that now. I had myself to blame. My heart churned inside of me and my stupidity hit me hard. I blew it. This was the price I had to pay.

I was _rejecting_ him _**again.**_

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! Waaaa! O.O lol! What did you think? I cried while writing this (my imagination ran wild!). Something just hit me like a bullet and I thought OH MY GOSH! She has to leave. I wanted emotion, drama and romance. This scene had been playing in my head throughout the day and I was glad I could finally get it down. Seriously though, next chapter I am gonna need some new ideas. I was thinking about maybe doing some of the next chapters completely in Sora's point of view while Kairi is away. Or maybe half and half. Something along those lines. Because I think Sora's POV is as important as Kairi's in more ways than one. I'm sorry for those of you who happen to enjoy kairi and Sora being together but I can assure you that will happen in its own time. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon, sorry for leaving you like this haha. If you have any questions just review or PM me! I have MSN if you wanna chat so don't be afraid to ask for it! **

**The more Reviews I get the more inspiration I get to write. Remember that!**

**Luv y'all!**

**Xx MWAH xX **

**XBreathlessWhispersX**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth.**

**Here it is. Your well deserved chapter 3. I'd like to thank my reviewers and alerters/favouriters for being supportive. I love you guys x so this chapter is basically in Sora's point of view for most of it and then Kairi's towards the end. When I first started the story it was intended for just Kairi but I figured; Hell why not! Lol. SO please. Enjoy! I won't keep you waiting any longer!**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I stared miserably at the empty seat in front of me.

_Kairi turned around to smile at me and then faded away into nothingness._

I kept imagining her sitting there, smiling, chatting away. Everything felt so unethical, so wrong without her. I was consistently holding onto the hope that she was just going to walk through the door going 'sorry sorry, I woke up late' or something.

No luck.

I stared again at the empty seat. It was as though it were remote, so far away that it wasn't actually in touching range.

'_Good Morning Sora!'_ her voice chimed in my head like the melody from a beautiful set of lyrics.

She was there. Then she wasn't.

I sighed for the tenth time that morning.

'Kairi's still sick' I heard Riku whisper to Selphie. So he noticed too. I groaned involuntarily and Selphie snorted my way. I returned the snort with a dark glance and she pulled a face my way when Riku looked towards the other end of the room.

'She can't help being sick' She snapped.

_Sick? I should be so lucky._

'Whatever' I muttered. She was about to open her mouth to argue back –she was used to it by now- but she stopped dead in shock. I had broken the argument off there and said nothing further about the situation. Instead she sighed, turning away from me to talk to Nicole and Tanya sat behind her.

Leaning against my hands I drifted away against my will as Mr Banner dribbled on about some chemical reactions thing. I really didn't care.

The bell finally sounded a long ten minutes later. Break time. Friday's were the best days usually. Not today. It had been exactly four nights since Kairi had left Destiny Islands. I was the only one who knew about it. Selphie had tried to go visit her once before but Riku kept on pushing the issue of her wanting to be alone. Something was definitely _wrong_ with his brain. I felt something touch my shoulder and I immediately swept my foot across the floor taking whoever it was clean off the ground. I turned around and stared at Riku who moaned, rubbing his back.

'You're fast' He grimaced. I held out my hand to him, wincing when he growled at me.

'Sorry, that's what you get for sneaking up on someone who fought heartless for two years' I faked a smile.

'Don't remind me' He smirked. Riku had it bad when the nobody, Xehanort took over his body. He had to use the power of darkness. It scarred him for life. He was still trying to make up for it.

As I helped him onto his feet I saw _the_ crease form between his eyebrows. The one when he usually wanted a straight answer from you. No matter what. He got so many answers from Kairi using that look, expecially when he did the eyelashes thing. She used to spill everything to him. How she was feeling. Why she did whatever it was she did! It was like magic. Of course, I had experience with magic, just not something like that! Though Monday afternoon I wished I had. Maybe I could have done something…maybe-

_It's too late Sora. We lost her._ Roxas sighed heavily in my head. I un-willingly copied soon after.

'Is something wrong Sora?' he finally asked me.

'Nah…not really, just stress from homework' He studied my face as I answered quickly. As though he were looking for something he couldn't quite see.

'What homework? We're in the same classes?' He studied my face a little longer before I finally answered.

'Oh…right' I sucked at this lying thing.

We continued to walk in silence down the corridors. When we finally got to the canteen, a couple of girls –Kairi's friends- were just leaving. The doors swinging backwards and forwards. The final time they swung I gasped in shock and relief.

'Kairi?'

_She turned to smile at me with her usual cheesy grin and then I saw a flash of intense pain reflected in her eyes. She screamed and I stepped forward. She reached out for me in an almost cautious way. The way her fingertips brushed my cheek I could have swore she were really there. Before I could take another step something touched my shoulder._

'What?' I yanked my shoulder from Riku's grasp.

'Hold on Sora, there's plenty of food for all of us' He pulled me back by my arm with enough force to make me yelp.

I turned around completely to look at him properly before turning back to face the empty doorway. My heart fluttered against my chest. She looked so scared. So vulnerable. What was wrong with me? Was I slowly going insane?

Sammy walked through then with Jake and then Riku stopped the door before it whacked an unsuspecting Claire in the face…

'Morning Sora, Riku.' Claire giggled, blush filling her cheeks as she slipped under Riku's arm to catch up with her friends. She fiddled with her blonde hair nervously as Sammy muttered something into her ear. She was such a klutz. She got on with kairi really well. It was funny really; she was so tiny compared to her. Compared to us.

'Morning' Riku replied cheerfully. His wide grin made my heart ache. She turned around to wave.

'Yeh' I sighed, shaking my hands through my hair.

Unfortunately Claire had had a thing for Riku since we were kids. She used me to get to him. Sucks too since I fell for it so easily. Kairi saw the good in her. In everyone really. _**That's what made her so great**_.

* * *

The breeze blew through the gap in-between my open window and the ledge. Staring out the window I found myself falling backwards on my bed. Daydreaming about random things. Eventually each thought connected. The dots lined up, making a trail of thoughts that lead to a memory, which made my heart flutter and my head spin.

'_You brought me back.' I smiled at Kairi warmly._

'_I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't' She confessed.._

' _That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts  
broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved  
me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's  
more than just a fairy tale.' I realized._

'_Well, let's go.' This statement surprised me. No way was I letting her get hurt again._

'_You can't go!' I exclaimed._

'_Why not?' she demanded._

'_Because it's way too dangerous'_

'_Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You  
can't go alone.' She retorted._

'_Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?'_

'_I can't help?' she whined._

'_You'd kind of be in my way.' I admitted._

'_Okay. You win.' she was so kind. Too kind. Too forgiving._

_She handed me a star shaped creature she had created out of shells. _

'_Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me.' she instructed._

'_Don't worry. I will.' I wasn't gonna let her down._

'_Promise?'_

'_Promise.' I grinned._

'_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you.' she smiled. My heart skipped a beat and the moment disappeared as I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice._

'Sora! Hurry up and get your dinner, it's getting cold!!'

I sighed jumping from my bed. I was happy there. In my happy place with Kairi. It didn't matter to me if I never woke up from one of my trips down memory lane, it was the one place I was never lost.

'Coming Mom!!'

* * *

'**Kairi! Hey wait up!' I chased after my red headed friend, easily keeping up with her. After a while she turned around to see if I was still following her. We were on the island where we used to play before everything had turned upside down. Before the heartless.**

'**Come on slow poke' She chuckled taking my hand.**

**Her skin was so icy it stung too much; I had to rip my hands out of hers. She turned to stare at me with those same sky blue eyes I fell in love with. Her smile turned into a pout and I easily slid my hands back into hers. I smiled back as her frown turned upside down into a wide grin. I figured I could bare the pain long enough. **

**Continuing to run I finally recognized the place she was taking me. It was the cave we played in when we were little.**

'**Come on, come on, don't dilly dally' she giggled dragging me along with her. We crawled into our favourite spot and I glared at the drawings. So many precious memories.**

**She walked further into the cave, where the weird door had once been. Once she let go of my hand I felt a sudden shiver run up my spine. The dark cave began to send bad vibes through my body. The instinct I got when something attacked. She stroked the drawing we did of each other carefully before turning around to face the empty wall. Where the door had been.**

'**Kairi? Is there a reason you brought me here?' I asked politely with a curious edge in my tone. I took on a defensive stance.**

'**Sora I…' she trailed off turning to face me. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful crystal blue, no longer my eyes. They were almost black. Heartless. Dark. Evil. **

**I winced as she growled playfully walking towards me. I didn't see her leap at me. One minute I was on the ground the next I was air born. My head smashed against the wall and I yelled in pain.**

'**Jeeze kairi what was that………for' I stared as her gaze turned sinister. She kissed my cheek lowering her lips to my neck. My body stiffened beneath her tight hold and icy touch. Her knees sat beside my paralyzed legs and I felt her chilly breath dance across my collar bone.**

'**I'm glad you came back kairi' I managed to breath.**

'**Mmmm' she murmured against my skin.**

**There was a moment where everything was silent. She sat back suddenly, her eyes worried, frantic. She held her head, her hands trembling.**

'**Sora?' This worried me, who else would it be? **

**I stared in awe as she practically threw herself backwards, as though she were fighting something I couldn't see.**

'**SORA HELP ME!!' She screamed. However before I could move she was once again hovering over me, her lips back on my throat. She pushed back on my chest like she had when she left. My heart churned as I felt my wrist being raised into the air. Something trailed across my left arm, stopping at my left wrist. I couldn't move from the place I was in. I dare not even turn my head. So I could only presume it was her lips. A moment later they came to the front of my gullet. It didn't take long before I had entered darkness. **

'KAIRI NO!' I yelled sitting upright on my bed.

_I'd lost her again. As painful as the dream had been it had been the closest thing I had to her. The only way for me to be with her. _

My heart raced against my chest like a thousand tennis balls bouncing from the back wall of a tennis court.

'Sora, are you alright?' My mother shouted up from beneath the stairs.

How long had I been asleep? I couldn't even remember coming back upstairs...

'Fine!' I stroked my neck cautiously. What did this mean?

What a weird dream…was it a dream? How bizarre. My head spun slightly and I lay back down on my silky duvet.

**Whoa. **

_De ja vu all over again_.

**

* * *

**

Monday

_**Still sick.**_

'Kairi's still sick…' Riku stared at me from across the classroom.

The weekend had dragged. I kept having that recurring dream…

I sighed, turning my head in the opposite direction, staring at the empty doorway.

**Tuesday**

_**Trip?**_

'Sora, you up for a trip to the beach tomorrow?' Selphie's high pitched voice bounced off my eardrums. It was like a church bell had been set off beside my head.

'It's gonna be so-'

'No thanks' I sighed, turning my head to face the empty seat beside me -completely forgetting about Selphies existence-. I continued staring walking further into Mr Andrews' classroom. I was so distracted I didn't feel myself fall until my head hit the ground.

'Have a nice trip?' someone chuckled.

**Wednesday**

_**Depressed.**_

'Sora's been really depressed lately' Sammy whispered to Claire sat behind me.

'Yeh. I wonder what's up.'

Mrs Bentham smacked her meter stick against the desk startling me.

That should shut them up…

'Why don't you ask Riku' Sammy snickered. Damn it. Won't they just shut up?

I heard Claire shush her as I turned around to look at them both with dark eyes, and then back at my desk, where I fidgeted anxiously, with the equipment laid out in front of me.

**Thursday**

_**I'm not broken.**_

'Riku-' I started to say.

'Yeh Sora?' he made me jump with his eagerness. Guess my silence was slowly killing him inside too.

'Never mind' I murmured, being saved by Mr Banner shushing us both. I simply went back to staring at the empty seat in front of me.

'Is there something wrong?' He whispered as Mr Banner sat down at his desk, staring almost un-consciously out the window.

'N-no.'

'Sora?' he pushed the issue.

_Stop it. _I screamed in my head.

'For the love of- would you leave me alone, I'm not broken okay, I don't need fixing or comforting, just drop it!'

'Sorry…' He turned away from me, dragging his seat further away from mine.

**Friday**

_**The truth is out.**_

Another miserable break time. Riku had gone to get us something to eat, since I refused to get up from my seat in the school grounds. The fresh air did me good. It didn't heal my damaged heart but it gave me a little relief. I could sit here and daydream about her. It made her real. To me it made her exist amongst us. In spirit. Though I always knew somewhere she would always be in my heart. We belonged together. I could feel it.

Brad tapped me on the back. I turned to glance at him and then whipped my head back around to stare at the table.

He sat beside me and I growled viciously.

'Hey Sora…'

'What?' I snapped. He hasn't even spoken to me or even attempted a glanced in my direction since I punched him in the face; because he kissed Kairi. It was a reflex reaction. I always protect my friends. And she didn't _want_ to kiss him anyway.

'Jeeze, calm down; just cos your girlfriend isn't here today. Where is she anyway? Oh maybe she ran off with another guy!'

'That does it.'

I stood up grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

Riku came dashing out dropping our food and grabbing me by the arms.

Brad dropped to the ground and I lashed out with my foot, kicking him in the stomach. He sat down groaning and the looked up to stare at me as I struggled in Riku's arms.

'Can't face the truth? She's playing hooky so she doesn't have to see your stupid face everyday, go ask someone worthy of a loser out' Brad exclaimed. That hurt. More than he knew. _That hurt so much_. Something stirred inside of me and I lashed out using my words instead of my fists.

'DAMN IT! How would you know? You don't even speak to her!! She left alright, she's never coming back! Happy now, at least I got a goodbye! Which is more than you can say'

_Whoops._

'Bastard' I kicked him again, keeping him on the ground.

Riku released me suddenly. I tumbled forwards, picking my balance straight up and thrusting my fist into Brad's annoying face. I heard an effective crack from his noise, and smiled as blood ran over his lips. Tears were brought to his eyes and numerous teachers came to see what was going on.

'You're making that up, liar!' he cried. 'You can't stand it that I kissed Kairi and you didn't'

'Shut the-'

**

* * *

**

Kairi's POV

'-hell up!' I screamed.

Dark creatures lingered in the shadows. I wrestled with the magical rope that rubbed against my wrist, burning my icy skin whenever I attempted to pull it off.

'How much longer do you think we can keep her alive?' One of them hissed.

'What?' I shrieked.

'Depends what Violet says, if she's willing to cooperate we can _possibly_ keep her' another sneered.

'How about get lost' I groaned.

This had been going on since last week. I had finally gotten into Radient Gardens… I caught a ride on a gummi ship. I just happened to see Cid riding by in his gummi ship. Luckily he saw me and stopped. I didn't think to ask him where he was going. He kept asking me things about _him_. How he was. I just told him he was happy…It hurt so much talking about him that I didn't have the time to be happy about our little reunion.

When we arrived I was praying I wouldn't run into anyone else…hopefully Leon or Yuffie wouldn't be around…

Then something grabbed me from behind and I ended up here.

Even when I'm superwomen I somehow manage to get kidnapped.

'She's a princess of heart right?'

'Some heart, it's not even beating, she's one of us now' the ring leader hissed, bounding out in front of me. I gasped in shock horror as her face came into view. She had long flowing black hair. Paler skin than I thought was possible. Her radiance overwhelmed me. She chuckled at my response and then I felt her long fingernails hold my chin upright. I was forced to stare into her dark eyes. I was staring into nothing. A black hole. Within them I could se myself. The monster I had become.

'Let's test her, I figure she's ready' She snickered.

'How so?' Another asked, coming out of the darkness.

'Watch' she smirked as I ripped my hands free of the rope and stood up grabbing her throat. I pulled my keyblade out and then before I could swipe, other hands grabbed my wrists. They formed ringlets around my arms and I tugged violently against their hold.

'Okay Violet, I get it' one of them hissed.

How did she know that? Was she some kind of psychic?

'Oh, I suspect company' Violet, the leader stared at me longer.

'That's not possible' another asked.

'It's this' Violet poked my chest hard, causing a tremor to rock through my body. 'it's different, holding onto something'

_Namine._

'My heart?' I looked down curiously. I didn't understand this at all.

One of the other vampires smacked the back of my head.

'HEY!' I snapped, turning around to punch her in the face.

'Anger is the first step, she will be one of us ina short while.' Violet grabbed the female from the floor and crunched her head in-between her fingers before she migrated into dust.

Before she could reform I plummeted my keyblade into the dust, causing a small explosion.

'Very good' I was congratulated.

'What the hell?' My perplexed response had earned numerous echoing chuckles from behind me. Violet smiled.

'Don't you understand what you are?'

'Not really' I answered so quickly it made her grimace at my certain response.

She raised an eyebrow and then grabbed my arms, bring me closer to her.

I was suddenly in an embrace against her marble figure and I groaned as her long fingernails trailed my cheek bone.

'You're family' She chuckled.

The other's nodded in unison.

'You must be joking, you kidnap your family?' I eyed the three vampire's hovering over me, watching my every movement. Ready to pounce at any moment.

I tumbled back out of her embrace and stared up at the laughing creatures above me.

'Kidnap is such a strong word, we…_borrowed_ you' One of them sniggered.

'Dana! Shut up! Violet raised her hand and something inside me made me run in front of the blow.

It hurt like Hell.

I screamed in pain as I crashed to the floor.

This was Hell.

Dana stared bewildered.

'Family…some family' I choked, standing upright.

I wiped my mouth though there was no blood and I stood in a fighting stance, copying Sora from when we were younger.

She laughed extremely loud.

This frustrated me and I lashed out without thinking.

'Damn it' I landed on the ground again.

Dana knelt down, reaching out to me.

Violet knocked her hand away and pushed her to one side, kneeling before me.

I groaned in pain as she raised my limp body -by my throat- from the ground, so I could see into her eyes.

'Jee, I wish I had your power Vi' one of them groaned. 'Then i'd never get whacked by Terry...'

Someone chuckled.

'Pardon?' I asked curiously.

'Curiosity killed the cat' Violet bit down on her lip the way I did to scold myself.

'Yeh, but I…I just wanted to know why you're so…amazing...so much better than the others.' I fluttered my eyelids and then looked up through my eyelashes the way Riku used to. He could get anything out of me.

'Well basically, she can see into the future, if you plan on running away, she see's it, she's brilliant!' One of the male vampires blurted out, I heard the smack of his hands to his mouth before he burst into flames.

One of the vampires had my keyblade!

'You know of the key to our un-doing, you have a keyblade' she tightened her hold on my neck and I yelped.

'Stop it' Dana complained.

'QUIET!' Another vampire ordered.

Violet coughed and then continued with her tale.

'Do you honestly think we can just let you leave here?'

I smiled.

'You know what, you're right'

'What?' Dana snorted.

'You are my family now' I lied casually.

'Hmmm' Violet seemed to be looking into the future.

If I planned this out right, I could pretend I was actually going to stay. Instead I would run. As far away as possible, to safety I would run. Keyblade or no keyblade. I had to try.

'She has to be joking' one of the vampires muttered.

'No, I only see great thing's for her. For us' Violet dropped my head and I flopped back onto the ground.

This worried me slightly.

Dana rushed over and helped me up.

I guess some people had good hearts, even when they weren't beating.

'Look at your eyes Cassandra dear, you're so thirsty' Everyone's attention –including mine- turned on the blonde haired vampire.

'Oh, I kind of skipped a meal to get the girl for you Vi' She murmured. Embarrassed I think.

I stared at each vampire carefully scrutinizing their eyes, one at a time. Now that she mentioned it _I could_ see a difference. Cassandra's eyes were dark and extremely frightening looking, like Violets...or mine. The other's had beautiful glowing colours of different varieties. Green, Blue, Hazel…even gold.

_The pieces were slowly fitting together._

'So. How do you cleanse this thirst?' I blurted out.

'Ha. You're really curious?' Violet asked.

'Yeh' I gulped.

Dana stepped forward cautiously.

'So newbie, you haven't eaten yet?' A harsh voice echoed in front of me.

'Nope' I shook my head automatically.

I could eat? What? Why wasn't this in the instruction leaflet? I laughed at my private joke.

'Dig in' a red haired vampire tossed a rotting corpse my way. I widened my eyes as I screamed in terror.

_Oh._ It was too good to be true.

'What's wrong sweetie?' Violet's voice turned soft.

I shuffled backwards and stared at the man's face. His expression was cold, scared…dead.

'Can…I have something else?' I bit down on my lip. My throat burst into the flames of hell and even though this disgusted me, something drew me closer to the dead body. Perhaps the dried up blood that was smothered all over his face…his neck.

The others all laughed. Dana smirked slightly, covering her mouth as she muffled a giggle.

'Darling…this is what you eat!'

'No really, aren't there other options?'

'Only animals…but their blood is much too bitter for my liking' Cassandra snorted, crawling towards the corpse. I closed my eyes as she knelt beside it, her fangs increasing in size and slicing through his neck.

Nausea rocked through me and even though I'm dead I still felt as though my insides were going to come out of my mouth.

_Animals were the answer. Though the thought of actually trying to drink an animal's substance made me cringe._

'She won't eat it. Or anything for that matter.'

I snapped out of my day dream. The others seemed to be conferring with one and other.

'She'll die if she lives without blood any longer'

'Well then-' Violet turned around to face me.

I gulped.

Dana searched for any signs of insanity in my expression as I grimaced at Cassandra, who was licking her lips with satisfaction.

'Let's go on a **hunting**_** trip'**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Rescue

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Rescue**

**Thanks to all my readers. The hits are going up like crazy! Lol. Well it feels like it anyway. I'm so pleased that you are reading and enjoying my story. Sorry about the long wait XD**

**

* * *

****Somewhere deep in Radient Gardens**

'I didn't see who the others were but…'

'No way Aerith; are you sure it was her?'

'Positive, the pink dress, red hair…it was her.'

'We must tell Leon, immediately!'

* * *

_Crimson red surrounded me. It was on my face, dripping onto my stomach, slowing through my fingertips I turned to stare at my unwelcome company with wide eyes._

_Before I could do anything I lunged for someone's throat…_

'iri…'

I stayed hidden in my thoughts. Grotesque as they were, that was all that would appear in my mind lately.

'airi'

One night in this dank hole and I was already filled with lust for human blood. My heart twisted in protest.

'KAIRI!'

I snapped my head upright to see where my name had come from. How long had I been out of it?

'What?' I snapped. My body was stiff from crouching beside the damp, dark walls of my _prison_.

'It's me, Sakura' Dark locks of short hair cast a shadow against my already dark walls. I groaned, wondering what she could possibly want from me.

'I don't care' I whined.

'Do you want something to eat?'

I shuddered.

'I don't get it; you ate yesterday, what's wrong with you? Is it because of what Cassy said? I'm sorry about that, she get's jealous'

'Jealous of this?' I scanned the horrific cell in which I was forced to live in and shuddered once more.

'I see your point, but the thing is…you can come out, if you agree to stay here, with us'

'No' I screeched.

A gust of wind ran up my throat, the sound released was so frightening I had to bury my head in my knees to exclude it from my mind.

'Listen, I know why you _bit_ her yesterday, I understand, it's not a normal day if she doesn't get hit sometime or another, but…there are rules'

'Screw your rules'

'Kairi' a familiar, soft voice echoed through the hallway. I stood up now, staring through the window in my cell door.

The tourniquets rubbing against my wrists made me grimace.

Sure enough strands of blonde hair appeared and emerald green eyes stared up at me.

'You want me to read you another story?' L_ike I had a __**choice**__…_

'Sure kaiya' I tried to smile.

Kaiya. Trapped forever in a ten year olds body. Technically she's _older_ than me. Way older. Her mind still reacts like a ten year olds, but she's unbelievable. I found this impossible to take in at first, until I saw her with my own eyes; but this innocent child, is _more_ of a danger than any of the others. Excluding me of course.

She grinned, breaking the door and walking into my room.

Sakura's eyes widened, though she dare not speak.

The others found it hard to believe that anyone would want to befriend this girl. It was just my luck that she would choose me to adore and admire beyond my will.

'What story you got today then?' I sighed.

'I wrote it; it's a vampire version of Beauty and the beast'

'Sounds cool' my stomach flipped. I saw my reflection in her eyes and winced at my darkened eyes.

I was so thirsty. A day had gone by. **One** measly day, and I was already gagging for more blood. Kaiya knew that better than anyone.

'I really wish you'd eat something before I read, you're giving me a migraine' she giggled as I flinched in my place. My muscles tightened and I gasped for air.

'You hate the smell of blood don't you?' she continued.

I stayed silent. Sakura groaned, turning away from us.

Eventually her footsteps faded, leaving the hallway.

'She's gone, finally' Kaiya chuckled, throwing her book on the floor.

'Do I have to eat something?'

She grabbed my chin and my eyes widened from shock.

'Yeh, you'll be dead soon at this rate, I wouldn't really enjoy that' She smiled warmly at me. That was the first time I'd ever really seen her smile._** Really**_ smile.

'Yeh…um…so, read me this story'

She sighed at my obvious false interest and instead, tossed the book further across the room.

'It's about a human girl, who falls for a vampire prince. Of course she eventually breaks the curse, turning him human, but by then it's too late, he bites her and she turns into a vampire. She gets so depressed that she leaves the castle...he is then left broken hearted and finds a way to turn himself back, so he can find her and forever they will live happily ever after.'

'Vampires can love?'

'Yes' she beamed at me.

'Do they?'

'What? Live happily ever after? No, he never finds her' She snickered to herself.

'I don't get it'

'_**You**_ should' the way she emphasized the word 'you' made me think harder. My head began to ache as I tried to skim through my fuzzy human memories.

'I know you're in _**love**_ with a human boy' she started.

I gasped, lowering my eyes from her daunting gaze.

'Violet keeps seeing you disappear. This boy must have such strong abilities to be able to block out what she's supposed to see'

'Sora? He doesn't even _know_ I'm a vampire'

'Sora! Perfect, _we_ have a name'

'Damn it'

'I won't tell, I promise'

'Why?'

'Well one; Violet says if she finds out who he is she'll make sure his future is inauspicious'

A cold chill ran up my spine.

'Why would you care?'

'I care that you care'

'Number 2?' I muttered; still shuddering at the thoughts of Sora not existing in this world.

'I want out'

'You want out? I _need_ out' I grumbled fiddling with my hair.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Kaiya, refusing to leave my side had brought her lunch to my imprisonment.

'Do you have to eat like that in here?'

She was like a pig. Blood had splattered all over the room. I was crouched further against the back wall, away from where she sat, holding my nose tightly and refusing to breathe. Not that I particularly _had_ to; however it was very uncomfortable and out of habit.

'Kairi it's only a matter of time before-' she stopped abruptly and then she sighed.

We both turned to face the doorway. One of the male vampires glared at us through the broken doorway. Akira.

'Kaiya' He acknowledged her presence, ruffling his hands through her golden hair.

She hit him on the shin and he laughed, ruffling his hands through his own golden hair now.

He grimaced at my sulking expression.

'Kairi baby-'

'I'm not your baby, now get lost'

'Akira you jackass, leave us alone' kaiya snapped, refusing to look at him.

He stalked further into the room, his hands grabbing my neck, lifting me against the wall. I was caught by surprise as his lips found mine. Something ice cold ran down my chin and then he finally managed to open my mouth with his and my aching throat cleansed with the delicious substance that was sliding further down it and into my stomach.

_More blood. I need more._

I yearned for more, kissing him harder, his mouth spilling the blood faster into mine abruptly.

He seemed to be enjoying himself more than I had expected. More than he _should_.

_SORA! _

Kaiya coughed and I stopped, pushing him away with my entire body.

'Bastard' I croaked, licking the excess blood from my mouth.

'You were hungry, Violet sent me to _feed_ you'

'Idiot' kaiya tripped him backwards and I lunged at him, breaking his nose with my right foot.

'That ought to take at least a day to heal, she's got a good aim aint she?' Kaiya stuck her blood stained tongue out at her vampire brother and grinned at me.

'I feel sorry for you having that idiot in your human life'

Akira was Kaiya's biological brother. They just showed up here one day.

Akira has the power to move things with his mind if he really focuses. It's pretty cool, I guess. Not every vampire has a special power. It's just a random handful of us that can actually focus the energy enough to achieve something. Violet, Kaiya and Akira- for now- are the only discovered vampires that we know of, who have these tremendous gifts.

My heart tightened at the memory of my past few seconds and I spit out the remaining blood. The stench lingered in my nose and on the tip of my tongue. I stepped forwards and Akira shuffled backwards, turning and dashing out of the room.

At the end of the corridor I heard giggles and snorts as he gasped, holding his nose screaming 'I did it, I did it'

'Sorry about him' Kaiya apologized, her lips turning down into a pout.

'Not your fault'

'Actually it is, I told him you refused to eat'

'Why?'

'Because I was worried about you; that's why!' She turned her head as though she were ashamed. I leant closer to her, her arms rose to the back of my neck.

'Sorry' I muttered. Her embracing arms felt surprisingly warm to me. Comforting.

'You hate it here? You hate us all!'

'I don't hate _you_, I just hate this place and I hate _myself_'

There was abrupt silence that tortured my dead heart. I could hear her steady breathing. I focused on her concentration as she inhaled and then exhaled numerous times. It helped me count how many seconds went by, keeping me sane throughout the awkward tension.

_Fifty one, fifty two, fifty three…_

Her sudden movement startled me. There was a clatter and my wrists suddenly gaped at the cold, stuffy air. I brought my arms forward, rubbing lightly against the red marks.

'Let's go' she stopped my movements with a blow from her foot.

'What?' I waved my hands in the air melodramatically.

'I'm out of here'

'You're out of here?'

'And you're coming too!' She grabbed my hand, leading my unwilling body down the corridor. My legs went against my mental decisions and raced along the floor; keeping to the same pace that hers did.

Seconds later she stopped dead. Turning the final corner I gasped as she violently threw me through the entrance doorway.

_And then I could see the _**sun**_._

* * *

The sky was bright blue. Rare puffy white clouds flew across the dazzling blanket of the air. The fresh, clean air replenished my dead lungs, removing the smell of blood and rotting corpse from my nostrils. The sun, in the exact centre of the sky shone down on my pale complexion, warming it slightly. I couldn't help grinning as Kaiya tugged me forwards.

'We must hurry; they'll know we're missing soon'

'That's what you were doing in there? Plotting an _escape_'

'Not an escape, a rescue' she beamed, patting my hand.

'Thanks' My cheeks hurt slightly as my mouth turned upwards into the biggest grin I'd done for months.

I was forever grateful to my little companion. _**Forever**_Grateful_._

Numerous people stared at us and I just smiled and waved politely. Some of them unwillingly smiled back.

We continued to stroll absentmindedly through the town. I took deep steady breaths as we passed certain people that enticed me a little more than they should have. I was so lost in my vivid dream land that I didn't notice Kaiya's sudden halt.

She stopped walking and I looked down to see what had caught her eyes.

She was staring over at a stall, so I presumed she wanted something.

I shuffled through my pockets about to say something when her hand tightened around my own.

'Shhhh' she protested against my sudden movements and dragged me down onto the floor. Her cold hands pressed firm against my lips and I widened my eyes as a familiar figure disappeared from the bushes.

'Akira!' I noticed as the shadow appeared out of thin air beside the stall.

'Run!' kaiya grabbed my hand tighter, almost as if she were afraid and we ran farther into the town. People stared as they watched with wide eyes; the scene unfolding before them.

In a second we had completely vanished. The faces of the market people were etched into my head.

Exposure.

Akira wasn't far behind us. I was filled with hope as I turned the next corner. My body was suddenly flying through the air; it heated up fiercely as I landed. When I managed to open my eyes I gasped in pure shock. Kaiya and Akira stopped dead, their silence was enough to send a tremor through my body.

'Kairi?'

My heart stuttered.

'Is that you?'

* * *

**I know, it's short. I was running low on ideas. **

**Am kinda disappointed with this chapter. Really I am. Its mostly dialogue, I hate chappies like that. The next one will be better I SWEAR ON MY FUTURE GRAVE!**

**SOOO who do you think she ran into?**

**Could be anyone.**

**If you have any requests as to what you want to happen that would help A LOT!**

**SOOOO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please with Sora on top x)**

**The next chapter will be up asap, I have exams, really important so it may take some time! SORRRYYYY!! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**XxMwahxX**


	5. Chapter 5: Changing Tears

**Chapter 5, just for you! Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and also thanks for alerting :D. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! i cant stress this enough! How hard is it to click a few buttons n type a couple of words? I always review stories i read, its a polite way of showing i have aknowledged their presence! NO REVIEWS NO MORE STORY :o sorry x**

**I am doing this one in Sora's POV to start with because it wouldn't make sense if that weren't the case xP**

**I started makin twilight **_**bebo**_** skins haha, they rock :P So sorry if I seem kinda out of it lol, I've been busy xD**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Changing Tears.**

**Sora's POV**

One of the hardest things in life is acknowledging the changes around us. Learning to understand them. Growing to like them. The hardest part for me is fully understanding and accepting _this_ change. If I don't understand the changes right before my eyes, if I can't notice them, then how am I supposed to like them? How do I know if it's good…or _bad_.

I stared at the motionless girl crouched beside Kairi, her arms shaking as her grasp seemed to tighten with every word spoken against them. She seemed frightened, almost…_human._

The older boy, who hovered over them protectively sent a sickening twine of jealousy through my system, I fought hard to ignore it. Riku paced up and down exasperatedly. It was driving me insane. Aerith was sat quietly against the wall, scrutinizing Kairi's expressions carefully, watching every movement. Leon, making everything uncomfortable between the walls of this room, held his sword firmly; ready to swing at any sudden movements. I hated this. I wanted to go home.

How did we get here? Well that's simple. Leon and Yuffie came to visit us on what you would say **wasn't** a positive note. Apparently, there had been a sighting of kai-a girl with red hair killing a man around the town. I refused to believe it and thus ended up in this dire situation, in which my heart refused to let me think clearly. I had to think carefully. What should I say? Did she kill someone? What if she did?

Questions rummaged through my head like an earthquake, shattering my peace. I could feel a break down coming on, like I was going to combust with confusion. Or anger. When we got to the house, Aerith was already sheltering the three…creatures. So Leon flipped. Of course. Aerith has a good heart, I just wish we were all feeling the way she was right now.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. The silence frightened me. This was kairi for god's sake. She was still _Kairi_, she was in there somewhere. Even if she was _different_ now.

She looked up from the little girls gaze a moment, her eyes seemed darker. Some what evil. I attempted to look away but something captivated me in her stare. Her eyes shimmered as though she were going to cry. If that was possible. I was new to this, I was unsure of what to expect. All I knew was that at any moment, we could all die. So why hadn't they attacked yet?

Aerith stepped forward, jolting my thoughts.

'Would you like something to eat; anyone?' The sudden alteration to the end of her question made Leon sigh, shuffling against the wall at the far end of the room.

We all shook our heads back and forth and she sighed, seating herself beside Yuffie. Who for once was silent, unmoving, it made me quite nervous to watch her, so i continued to look at the floor uncomfortably.

Riku's hand came down hard on my shoulder. I flinched and to my astonishment Kairi was on her feet. Leon held his sword out, pointing at her. She was still a moment and then within the time it took us to blink she was sat back down. Her body stiff against the wall. She seemed to be trembling.

'It's okay, shhh, they're not coming, false alarm' Kairi whispered so low i could barely make out the words.

'Okay, so _what_ are you?' Riku finally snapped. Kairi flinched. The little girl stood tall, her hands pulling gently through Kairi's red hair.

'Don't listen to them kairi' her voice was a high pitched bell noise, beautiful. I shuddered. This was the first time one of the others had spoken.

Kairi looked up affectionately, almost mother like. She was about to step forwards but the boy moved forward too, he grabbed the little girl and in a swift movement had her against the wall.

Nobody moved. Yuffie gasped.

'Kaiya, behave' He snapped and she squealed, throwing him against the other wall, where he slid down next to Leon. My body froze. She was only around the age of nine or ten right?

Kairi stood up now, her body flashed past me in an instant and before I knew it she was back in her old position, Akira back in his previous position against the wall.

'Sorry' he sighed, his hand resisting to move from hers. I snarled.

'That's what you get jackass, I am not putting up with your crap today, it's your fault we're in this mess' the girl called kaiya growled.

'Shhhh kaiya, you too Akira, _they'll_ hear us; they'll come looking for _us_' Kairi scolded them both.

'Oops' Kaiya slapped her hands across her mouth, sliding beside Kairi who sighed, never meeting my shocked gaze.

I stood tall now, Riku's hand still limp on my shoulder.

He nodded with caution etched into his eyes as I stepped forward.

Kairi seemed to recoil out of Kaiya's arms and further away from me. Her body shaking.

Akira stood in front of her.

I growled in disapproval. Riku squeezed my shoulder. I fought hard to keep back a yelp.

'Leave her alone' his voice was dark. Frightening, not like the other girls; though his eyes were soft, bright. Not like Kairi's. I looked over his shoulder; seeing Kairi's eyes traumatized me, made me regret the action. They were coal black. Dark, not a speck of light could be seen, it was a pool of nothing. Nothing but darkness.

'Stop it, don't you see you're _**tempting**_ her, if she gets too overwhelmed they'll come, they'll take her away again, and even worse, her heart will break _even more _if she hurts you' Kaiya snapped.

Kairi held her chest hard, her face turning paler, if that was at all possible, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped onto the floor. Akira slapped one of his hands hard on Kaiya's head. She bit down on her lip.

Silence took over the room.

Yuffie whispered something under her breath to Leon.

'Perhaps' Leon answered outloud.

Kaiya hissed.

'How is he tempting her?' Riku asked, a smile playing on his voice.

'She wants _him_, an awful lot, a lot more than anyone else, I can feel it and it's starting to piss me off.' Kaiya put it bluntly. Kairi flashed a dark stare her way. I felt the blood run to my cheeks.

'NO' Kaiya screamed as the blush filled my face and burnt my neck.

Darkness rocked through me, blanketed my vision and I was soon lost to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Kairi's pov**

'No, no no no' I screamed. 'I want to be with him when he wakes up' I yelled as Akira tried to drag me away. Kaiya pushed her bother away and every pair of eyes darted my way.

'I won't hurt him, I promise, Kaiya will stay in here with me'

'How can we trust you?' I recognized the cold tone.

I stared at Riku as if to answer Leon's question.

'I trust her' he muttered. Leon grunted. 'I believe in you' He choked on his words. This hurt me more than I let on, but I had to be strong, to fight with my temptation.

'Filthy bloodsucker' Leon muttered, under his breath; not meaning for us to hear, boy he was slow when it came to our kind.

'Hey' I hissed. Yet again the noise frightened me. He flinched. Riku's lips pressed into a tight line, confused and angry.

Kaiya stood up.

leon raised a brow, intrigued by her courage, I think.

'Filthy? How are _we_ filthy? It was your kind who did this to us in the first place!' Kaiya screeched.

My head snapped up to look at her.

She seemed to scowl and then sat down.

'Nothing' She whispered at me, her lips moved but to the humans it looked as though nothing escaped from her plump red lips.

A distraction was all I needed to forget that conversation and that's what I got. Sora's eyes fluttered open. Without thinking I threw myself across the room and beside the sofa. His eyes widened, almost in disbelief.

'Am I dead?' He asked.

'Nope' I smiled warily but warmly.

His hand rose from his side weakly. Seconds later his warm palm was pressed against my left cheek. I closed my eyes. _Mind over matter_. I thought repetitively. The heat wasn't uncomfortable, just different. Kaiya giggled. Though the humans were unaware. Akira huffed in annoyance.

'I'm sorry' I murmured.

'For what?'

'This' I touched his head lightly, the bump had swollen. I grimaced at the memory.

_Flames ripped up and down my thraot, scorching every muscle in my body. I pushed up from the ground, my feet gliding across the floor. Akira leapt into the air taking me into the ground. My arms ached slightly as he pressed his whole body weight against mine. Kaiya screamed as I knocked him to one side, his body flying into Sora's. She darted across the room, no one dared to move. My thirst ran faster through my throat, burning it. I went to pounce again but Sora's eyes closed and his body lay limp beside Kaiya and Riku, then my thirst vanished. All the love I had for him rushed through my veins. I stood up and ran to his side. This was the first time I had really seen him. Really seen his angelic face and his warm smile. Arms grabbed me, restricting me from his reach. I sighed in defeat, waiting for the tension to relinquish from the noiseless room._

* * *

'S'okay, not like I haven't been attacked by a friend before'

These words hit Riku hard. Sora frowned in regret.

His hand left my cheek, slowly reaching my neck, leaving a trail of endurable fire along my collar bone; until he reached his destination, where he began to play absently with the strands of hair sat on my shoulders.

I was speechless… Leon grunted, leaving the room. Aerith chuckled, chasing after him. Yuffie was still beside Riku in the doorway. She was still so unsure. It hurt me to think that I was the enemy now. I was a threat to all of them.

Kaiya came to sit beside me.

'I approve, he's cute'

'What are you my sister?' I snapped.

Akira muttered something that even I couldn't quite decipher and he too left the room, the front door slammed. My heart tightened. Sora noticed my sudden statue like posture and stopped playing with my hair.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'No Sora, ignore him Kairi, he's just being stupid.' Kaiya grinned at Sora; who stiffened also.

'How did you know my name?'

'Kairi always talks about you' she confessed.

I felt my venom pump faster through my body and I wanted so badly to rip her head from her shoulders. At least that would shut her up for an hour or two.

'Don't talk too much, you're still a little faint' I muttered, taking his hand in mine. He shuddered.

'You're ice cold'

'Part of the package' I laughed.

His eyes softened a moment and he intertwined his fingers between mine.

'I should have known'

'What?' Kaiya felt the sudden lift of tension in the atmosphere.

'That you were still you'

'Yep, I'm still me, though…I have a few excess talents now' I grinned.

Kaiya pushed me out of the way, I scowled, my hand still tight in Sora's.

'Did ya know, that we can practically fly we're _that_ fast' here we go with the stories again. I fake yawned and she hit me lightly, playfully.

'What else...can you do?' He asked cautiously. So unsure.

I held my hands over kaiya's mouth and sighed.

'Do you really want to know?'

he nodded stiffly. His lips twitching, forced into an awkward smile.

I stood up. Kaiya nodded. She cupped her hands as though I were going to hand her something small, like a set of keys. Instead I placed one of my feet into her hands and she held me up so that I could reach the ceiling.

'OH MY GOD!' Yuffie screamed. I hadn't heard her coming.

I was so startled that I lost balance and landed on the ground with a blow that should have knocked me unconscious.

'Oops, hope you didn't break the floor' Kaiya chuckled.

I hissed arrogantly.

'it's alright' Sora whispered to Yuffie who hesitated, looking back twice before closing the living room door.

_The front door slammed again._

'Akira's back' Kaiya giggled, clapping her hands.

'How did you-' Sora was cut off.

'Sensitive hearing' she chuckled.

Akira walked into the room, upset to see the three of us laughing.

I watched Akira walk into the room and then looked back at Sora.

_Maybe i scared him._ The thought hit me as hard as a bus.

I grimaced.

'Are you afraid?' I asked abruptly.

'Huh?' Sora's perplexed expression filled me with joy.

'Of me?'

'No' He sighed. I glared at him. 'Okay, maybe a little, it's so new to me, I just-'

'You just?'

My heart recoiled agaisnt my rib cage.

'I wish you'd have told me' He looked at my hand, hesitantly he put his on top of mine.

'That way, you wouldn't have had to leave, and I would have more time to think about it'

'Oh, so you have to think about it then?'

'Kairi did you or did you not kill a guy earlier this week?' His question caught me off guard. That's how they knew our secret. That's why they are afraid.

I gasped. How did he know about that anyway?

'Aerith said she saw you kill a guy with your bare hands' He read my expression. I averted my eyes to the floor.

'I was…I was under the influence of the _others_. You saw how well I composed myself earlier'

He shuddered at the memory.

'Look prince or no prince you can't say things like that about her, it was our fault! She would die if she didn't eat! Did you want that HUH?' kaiya hissed.

'Shh' Akira cupped her face. She grimaced at his sudden soft expression.

'See I'm not hurting you now' I intertwined my fingers with his and raised our linked hands into the air, bringing them to my nose. He stiffened.

'I can be good' I smiled against his wrist.

He sulked at the thought of his words hurting me.

'Kairi; I will always be your friend, no matter what...who you are'

My heart melted.

'I know who you are **inside**, and because I…because _**I love you**_, I can always make room for change, but if you're not going to be honest with me, then I can't…I can't do this anymore'

My eyes widened. My heart tightened again, I began to feel hollow. A lump formed in my throat and my hands shook violently. As though I were crying.

Akira cme up behind me, his arms situated on my shoulders.

'My heart is breaking' I admitted. 'It always does, when I'm not _with_ you, I don't want to do this anymore, I wanna go home' I admitted.

'But it can heal' I gasped in awe. 'Change is a hard thing, but not necessarily a bad thing' Akira's voice startled me, it was warm.

'Sora, you'll regret losing her, she's a beautiful, amazing girl and if you hurt her, I'll **kill** you, ya hear me'

Sora's lips pulled together in a firm line.

Akira spun me around kissing my forehead.

'goodbye princess' He chuckled. 'You should go home where you belong, where you have always belonged'

I held my hands over my mouth, my breathing stopped, and the lump in my throat grew wider.

'Sora, look after her for me' Akira nodded, leaving the room on that note.

'Kairi' Sora lifted my chin so he could see my eyes clearly.

Kaiya coughed and then left the room.

'I-I' I choked.

His smile melted my dead heart.

His lips came inches from mine. His eyes closed as I was lost to his beautiful blue eyes. I could hear every beat of his gentle heart. My heart stuttered twice and I felt an ache that broke through my throat. Not thirst. Not love. It was like agony, torturing my chest, my throat, my limbs weakened. His breath danced along my lips and I stiffened as they finally came itno contact with mine. His eyes opened in surprise.

I recoiled backwards, my hands clenched tightly over my mouth. Nausea was rolling through my stomach. It flet as though my entire body ahd been flipped upside down on the inside. I didn't feel right. I was suddenly afraid. Afraid of hurting him, afraid this change was too much for him. I didn't want to abuse his love that way. Why did I have to have these thoughts now I can't go home like this. Not ever. That was the reason I left in the first place. To find myself again.

I felt moisture fill my eyes and to my surprise tears trickled down my cheeks and onto the ground and my body trembled harshly.

I was _crying_.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it kinda made me sad, cos i really want sora and kairi to be together, but it has to be this way for now lol. I wonder why she can cry?? ha ha, please R&R x Thanks again to all of you who review, alert etc. It means an awful lot to me. Chapter 6 has already been started lol, the story is starting to come together now, there is a moral behind it somewhere!! So expect more asap x) Thanks again.**

**So until next time, look forward to Chapter 6: Cure (that is if u review!).**

**XxMwahxX**

**Breathless Whispers xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Cure

**Chapter 6: Cure**

**Thanks for coming on lol. Enjoy the chapter. READ AND REVIEW please :P It helps me a lot. I take requests. No reviews. No more story =[ sorry. Xx**

**

* * *

**'_About what you said before; I'm always with you too, I'll come back to you, I promise'_

'_I know you will'_

That was the end of yet another, sorrow filled memory.

I looked up as the memories finished. The darkness faded and I was shocked to see Sora looking down at me from his position on the sofa. As I lay beside it, in so much agony that it hurt to speak, I pondered what he was thinking. He was hurt, he was in pain. I knew that.

His soft fingers made fiery trails on my right arm as he watched me carefully.

'So you're _really_ awake now?'

'Awake?' I choked.

'You were out of it since…'

Oh. _Oh!_

My heart tightened. Why was I the one lying here while he comforted _me_?

'Have there been…false alarms?' I noticed the way he emphasized the word 'really'.

'Sort of'

'Huh?'

'You…you kept saying things while you rested, it was so vivid each time I thought you were awake' he chuckled to himself.

What was so funny?

_Oh no! _I gasped aloud.

'What did I say?'

'Nothing really, just stuff I remember too'

'Oh' I exhaled loudly.

'You did say something about…about a boy'

'A boy?' I stared at his perplexed expression.

'And…about being chased'

'Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that, pretend you didn't'

'Kairi!'

I shook my head.

'So…how did I get here?'

'You…just collapsed, and stop changing the subject!'

'Was it that bad? I don't remember anything' I tried again, shooting a question that he would have to answer.

'Ya know Kairi; I thought for a second there you were going to kill yourself'

I laughed silently at his statement.

'I'm sorry'

Why was he apologizing to me? Why was it always this way?

'Stop it' I managed to whisper.

'Stop what?' His hand stopped trailing patterns on my arm and I sighed.

'Saying you're sorry. When you're not'

'What?' he sounded confused.

'You have no reason to be' I continued.

His eyes averted to the door and I knew he'd heard someone coming, partly because I could hear Aerith's footstep's coming down the hall.

I felt at my damp cheeks and Sora's eyes met mine once more.

'I was really crying?' I noticed.

'Yep, even…even _before_, I'd never seen you cry so much, I thought you were never going to stop'

'Are you alright-oh!' Aerith scanned our faces and Sora's hand which was flat now on my right arm.

'Kairi, your eyes look sore' she contemplated the reasons through her head, none of which would be correct.

Kaiya popped her head through the door, her blonde hair was in two bunches, no doubt Aerith's doing. The smile on her face faded as she saw me on the ground.

'Kairi are you-OW!' She held her chest. 'Jeeze, try to be a little positive!' She snapped at me.

Sora looked at me confused.

I bit my lip, trying to seal it shut.

'Oh my god' She hissed at me again.

I bit down harder trying to fight the memory of my sobbing that was abruptly flipping through my head, and then the other vision came, the one which caused me this suffering to begin with. I smacked myself hard on the head, causing an electric current to interrupt my thoughts.

'AKIRA!' She screamed unexpectedly.

He was there in a flash.

'Kairi what's wrong?' He asked.

'If one more person asks me that I'm gonna-'

'Combust. Yeh, I know the feeling!' Kaiya hissed at me again.

'Whats up?' Akira placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

'Kyo!' She garbled.

'What about him?'

She pointed to me.

'Oh!' he stared at me. His eyes filled with regret. 'But he promised'

'I told you! I TOLD YOU!' She yelled. Her eyes left his and attached themselves to the side of Sora's face. He was looking away, almost as if he were oblivious to the conversation.

'If you don't track him down; _**I'll kill you**_' she spun around and grabbed him viciously by the collar. Aerith gasped in shock and stepped backwards, tumbling over beside me.

'Are you alright?' I sat upright to help her back onto her feet.

She nodded, shivering from my touch. I snatched my hands back and sighed.

Sora was instantly on his feet, his eyes boring into mine. The deep blue of his sparkling iris made me feel at home. Back on the island. My real home.

When his eyes lost contact with mine I scanned the room trying to see what he was looking at.

* * *

'Kairi! I need you…to do something awful for me! It'll hurt but you have got to trust me, can you do it?' Kaiya was in front of me instantly, her arms holding my shoulders firmly.

'NO! No more blood' I held my hands over my ears, knowing that something so childish wouldn't be able to block out anyone's voice with my sensitive ears constantly working in overdrive.

I heard Aerith gulp and Akira's breathing sped up, as though he were nervous about something.

'No not that- Akira why are you still here?' She faced her brother, her eyes cold.

'I-'

'GO!' She screamed at him. 'Don't return until he's dead!'

Sora's head snapped upright to look at the door Akira left through. Aerith was on the sofa, her body like stone, completely still.

I visualized her smiling at me, it made the pain easier to deal with.

Warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and Kaiya's sudden enlightened face made my apprehension intensify. The burning in my throat wasn't as abrasive as before but it still made me conscious of the people around me. My whole body was aware of the dangers. Every organ, except my heart.

'I want you to tell me about the night you were killed'

Sora's body stiffened at the word kill. I guess I'd underestimated his lack of knowledge a bit more than I should have. He really was more clueless than I'd expect.

His breathing slowed and I spun around, his arms still around my shoulders. The closeness made my throat yell out in pain but I ignored it.

His breath mingled with mine and I attempted to pull away, his arms –though it was worthless to try- tightened around my neck.

'You're actually dead?' he choked on his words.

Aerith sighed, leaving the room.

This made me worry even more. Where was she going? To Leon?? My knees felt numb against the hard floor. How long had I been knelt here for?

'Kairi spill' Kaiya commanded.

Sora released me a moment, his eyes scrutinizing my face.

I turned my head to stare at Kaiya. She nodded as though reassuring me to either continue, or confirm my thoughts on her being ready to jump me at any moment.

She grabbed Sora's hand, he trembled at her touch. Her sigh made a tremor rock through me. The nausea was returning along with my confusion and paranoia.

'Pay attention' she moved his hand to my chest and now I was the one who's muscles stiffened and my body froze into place.

His jaw tightened and his lips pulled together in an aggravated manner.

'No heart beat' He spluttered.

'You didn't know I was dead?' I asked.

'Kairi I don't even know **what** you are!' His tone was cold but his hand didn't move from my chest.

'Sora I-'

Before I could speak, before I could even move a slight inch; his hands were pulling me forward. Even my strength wouldn't help me now, my knees felt weaker against the wooden panelling of the floorboards and my hands –resisting the urge to wrap around his neck- fell limp by my side.

Then Fire burned in my throat, but also in my heart. Passion. Love. Desire.

His lips moved with mine, proving that we were truly made for one and other. It was as thought they were synchronised to be one. Two final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finally put together again. His left hand trailed my left arm and his other made circles on my –should be glowing- cheeks.

Then the fire stopped, and my breathing returned to normal.

* * *

'I don't understand' I declared after a minute of silence.

Kaiya was silent too. She hadn't blinked, nor breathed since the awkwardness kicked in a few minutes ago. Her brilliant, vibrant mood had turned into red hot fury and even that wasn't enough to permit her to speak. She was silenced by our actions. As shocked and confused as I was.

Sora's hand continued to caress my face and my arm, but he was frozen into place, watching me with curious eyes.

'I was kissing you' the smile in his voice was too revealing.

'Yes I know. But?'

'No you don't understand, I was kissing _you_. I don't know what you are Kairi, but…I know _who_ you are, and that's the person I fell in love with all those years ago'

'You're in love with a dead person Sora' I put it bluntly.

'I'm in love with _you_' He told me.

My heart stuttered again.

'KAIRI!' Kaiya blurted out.

'I'm not happy, do I look happy? No, well tell me your god damned tale before I freakin die here'

'Technically you can't _die_' I told her.

'SHUT UP!'

'Fine' I fake zipped my lips and then fake threw away the key.

'TELL ME!'

I held my chest as the memory flooded back to me.

* * *

_Something sharp entered my neck. I writhed and shrieked in un-bearable pain, it was like torture. I wanted to die. Just to rot away into nothing. For the throbbing pain to relinquish and disappear. It didn't, it worsened. I smouldered throughout my entire body and screamed until the predator released me from its icy grasp and I sprawled out lifelessly on the floor. Darkness consumed my mind like the dark blanket that was the bare night sky and I could no longer feel the ground beneath me, just the pain that I wished would disappear forever. I was eventually swept into unconsciousness…the darkness invading my light._

'And that's how it happened' I concluded, my eyes swelling and the lump in my throat forming, bigger than before.

'I had no idea' Kaiya looked as though she could cry if that were possible, though, with my previous experience I've learnt to believe that **anything** is possible.

'That story was…' Yuffie's voice shocked us from the doorway. 'So poignant'

'Yuffie!' Kaiya exclaimed almost cheerfully.

'Hey squirt'

It seemed Kaiya had become aquatinted with Yuffie in my…unforeseen absence.

Then again, who couldn't learn to love her? Especially her eyes. So hypnotic.

Sora was silent. His absence of speech made me fret that I had hurt him. Was it something I said?

'Sora are you okay?'

'Why?'

'Why…what?'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I was afraid…'

'Afraid of what?' He snapped.

'STOP IT YOU TWO!' Kaiya hissed.

Yuffie sat beside her on the floor, intrigued by our topic or so it seemed.

'Where's Leon?' Sora asked, avoiding my stare.

'Gone out, with Aerith it would seem, they never take me anywhere anymore' She muttered something incoherent beneath her breath and then looked at me with anxious eyes.

'What was that story about?'

'It was….' I stuttered. 'It was…um…'

'I'll explain Later' Kaiya assured her.

Yuffie huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

'Kairi I have to tell you something' she sounded depressed now, her chipper tone fading slowly.

Sora and Yuffie turned to look at Kaiya carefully scrutinizing her agonized expression.

'Don't hate my brother for this'

I winced.

'It was _**his fault**_'

Sora's eyes narrowed, his face became hard and dark. Not the Sora I knew.

'His' I gulped. 'His fault?'

'The guy…the 'monster' who bit you was a friend of his…of ours, Kyo'

Sora's hands curled into fists.

'He was condemned to death after being framed by his father for the death of his mother, Akira wasn't about to let him die, you see, Kyo is his human friend, and so of course when the time for his execution came, Akira posed as one of the executioners and…killed him on the spot'

I gulped.

'We told them he had a heart attack, that he was dead, and then we stole his body from the coffin he was in and sure enough, he awoke hours later as one of us'

'As a vampire' I blinked numerous times in shock.

Yuffie coughed breaking the tension. The word vampire hadn't been used by any of us before.

Sora's eyes were narrower than before, his eyebrows pulled together forming a straight line across his forehead.

Kaiya sighed.

'I understand your anger Sora, but please, we didn't know, he promised he wouldn't kill anyone, he swore on his mother's grave'

'Yeh, well he didn't keep that promise did he?' Sora snapped.

'No, but listen there's more, I reckon that kairi affected him in some way, the way you do with her'

'You mean the **addiction**…the **temptation**, god I thought that was me!' I was relieved in more than one way to know it was a normal thing, well a normal _vampire _thing.

'I tempt you?' Sora asked. He seemed a little smug about the idea.

'Not like that idiot' I growled.

He groaned.

I snorted at his reaction. 'Because of what I am, I don't have the urge to eat, drink or sleep. However to survive; I need to consume blood. The trouble is; want your blood more than anyone else's'

Yuffie stiffened in place and Sora didn't move a muscle. None of them blinked.

'You don't actually sleep then what was that a few moments ago?'

'I was…lost in deep thought' I confessed.

'Is there a cure?' He asked, the question was for Kaiya.

'Yes, but it's dangerous' her answer was sudden and I wasn't ready for what she had to say. All I could think of was the fact that there was indeed a cure form y temptation, but the fact that it was harmful put me off completely.

'Dangerous?' I gulped.

Yuffie shuffled nervously on the floor.

'Kairi will have to actually _bite_ Sora to cure the need for his blood'

'BITE HIM?' Yuffie and I both yelled in unison.

'Yes, if she bite's him and then sucks the venom out along with some of his blood, consuming that should make him completely unappealing to you, because mixed with the venom, his blood would taste just like…like if she bit one of us'

I grimaced at the thought. And then the realization hit me.

'NO! I could kill him! NO NO NO!' I yelled.

'I say we do it!' Sora insisted.

Yuffie slapped him on the arm.

'NO!'

'Kairi!' Kaiya hissed. 'Listen to him, this is what you want right, you could go home then, you could be happy!'

'NO! I don't care; I just want…I don't want to hurt him! I want to be normal again, the whole reason I left was so that I didn't harm him, so I didn't hurt my friends!'

'If that kind of cure, if…if that were at all possible **I would** fix it for you however I only know how vampires came into the world, not how we make them…how we make ourselves extinct!'

I continued to stare at the floor. A million thoughts running through my head.

_What if I bite him and I drink all of his blood! What if I turned him and condemned him to my life style? I don't want him to suffer. I can't do this. It's abysmal to think that I could get away with it. What if I…what if I killed him? A life without Sora would be a life unworthy of my presence. Whether I'm dead or not he must live. Always. Without him, life has no significance, no worth at all. None what-so ever..._

'No I refuse to do it, I refuse to-'

Something glinted in Sora's hand, catching my eye. I saw my irises turn to coal black in his pupils. The monster reflected back at me frightened me. Beckoning me, warning me to stop. I ignored it completely, the attraction was too much to bear, it took over me, and I was no longer myself. The next thing I know blood is trickling along his collar bone, swaying me towards him. The red substance splashed to the ground enticing me with each 'splash'.

Yuffie screamed and Kaiya gasped as I lunged forward. My canines forcing their way into the gash on his neck. The warm liquid running down my throat, cleansing it.

I yearned for more, swallowing each mouthful faster than the next. My venom eventually reached the tip of my tongue.

And then…

**He screamed**.

* * *

**OH NO! another cliffy lol xD Well it keeps you reading hahaha! Remember, u wanna find out what happens then review! I decided to write this simply for the people who DO want me to continue because im not a very mean person lol! But if you tell me you want me to continue it inspires me more.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Oh and thanks for alerting, I got some more favourites too so thanks you guys x**

**Look forward to the next chapter if I get some more reviews xxx**

**Chapter 7: Kaiya, will be on when I'm finished-if i get reviews- thanks to those of u who do review xxx**

**Until next time: Best wishes.**

**XxBreathlessWhispersxX**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: Kaiya

**Chapter 7: Kaiya**

**Ha, I'm sorry for the major cliffy "~Vera-Chan*", and that's why I'm dedicating this whole chapter to you I updated a lot faster than expected, thank you so much for the reviews, I don't like telling people to review but I'm glad you did, it really made my day! Oh and thanks for the faving :) I worked so hard on this all weekend for you guys so show me how thankful u are teehee. xD**

**

* * *

**

Sora's pov

The small blade slicing swiftly through my neck had been quite bearable. Compared to _this_ it had been **nothing**, just a small incision along my collar bone that had left a slight trail of warm blood that trickled across my shoulders and onto the floor. Something sharp had _completely_ entered the wound and made my heart begin to race against my chest. I squeezed my eyes tightly together and my hands formed fists that shook in agony. I felt my lungs were parched for air as pain distributed throughout my entire my body. Then something hot ran into my veins, it scorched my blood and made my resistance to yell cave in like a crumbling wall. And then, I screamed.

The scream startled me, making my throat ache. As I opened my eyes slowly I could fully see the fiery red colour of Kairi's hair. I had to believe in her, since she had no faith in herself. My body gave in completely as she forced me backwards onto the floor. I yelled again and the sudden throbbing of my head sent me into a slight unconsciousness. I closed my eyes to see the darkness, but was fully aware of my surroundings. The weight of Kairi's body on mine was suddenly lifted and I heard crashing echoing around me. My eyes were too weak to open and take a look. Eventually the noises faded and I managed to let out a small sigh before my heart slowed and I was lost deeper to my unconscious state.

* * *

**Kairi's pov.**

My entire body crash landed into the back wall of the room. Kaiya's hands pressed hard against my arms.

Yuffie gasped, beginning to spin her blades in both her hands.

'Put her down' she demanded.

My head spun a little and my eyes scanned the room searching frantically for Sora.

The burning in my throat had eased upon my release and I was more than desperate to save him now than to eat him.

He was so feeble on the floor. He looked…I couldn't even think the word. His whole body was still. Like stone. I could hear his faint breaths becoming slower and slower with each second that ticked on.

'Stop it Kaiya, let me down; I have to take the venom out while he's still alive'

'NO!' Kaiya yelled.

'No?' Yuffie and I yelped.

'You think I'm stupid or something, with him on our side we could completely destroy these idiotic people'

'What the hell?' I hissed.

'So it was a lie?' Yuffie dropped her blades and ran over to Sora. Her arms shook him urgently trying to get a response.

'LEON? AERITH! SOMEONE!' She screamed.

'I didn't say that did I?' Kaiya turned her head to scrutinize her surroundings.

'You stupid idiot' I kicked my legs out, springing off of Kaiya's chest, further up the wall and then successfully onto the ground. I landed firmly beside Sora and his breathing was beginning to shake. I could smell his blood and this threw my concentration slightly. Though, the venom was taking the effect kaiya had told me about. It wasn't _as_ strong.

In the instant it took me to kneel beside him, arms immediately wrapped around my waist and tossed me across the room.

'Ahh!' Yuffie yelled as Kaiya pushed her away from Sora.

'Allow me to finish the job' Kaiya's eyes were darker than usual. Her face was hard and cold. Sora's chest rose a moment and my eyes widened as I pushed myself up against the wall.

'Kairi?' He muttered; the words unintelligible to human ears.

'He's still alive' I yelled to Yuffie.

'Barely' she struggled to speak as she slouched inadequately against the wall.

I sprung once more into the centre of the room taking Kaiya down with me. A glowing light emitted from my hand and my keyblade was instantly there, giving me hope. I placed it tight against her throat and her eyes widened in shock.

'Don't move or I'll **kill** you'

'You couldn't, you wouldn't' her voice was frantic. I could tell she was frightened.

But to me, she was just a small child. It hurt more than it should have to see her like this.

'My brother will hunt you down and kill you'

'I can count on it.' I sniggered, her breathing shook harshly and her movements stopped abruptly

'Beside's I'm sure he'd love to know you tried to kill me and you lied to him as well, I mean you didn't have to send him away, but you knew he was on my side and you couldn't take it, you stupid little br-'

'Kairi? Kaiya! Sora!' Aerith's voice echoed throughout the room. Leon was by her side and his eyes instantly locked with mine.

His sword glinted in the light and he was preparing to charge towards me.

'Filthy leech'

'NO STOP!' Yuffie and I yelled.

Aerith grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

Kaiya kicked me into the air and my chest ached as I landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Yuffie squealed in alarm and I suddenly felt a fist smash into my face. Sora's face was just a few centimeters from mine. He looked so peaceful, and yet so deadly all at the same time.

My keyblade was still in my hand, luckily.

'Sora' I cried, my eyes gazing into his.

'Sora!' Yuffie crawled over to him, gesturing Aerith and Leon to do the same.

Leon was disgusted by the teeth marks in his neck and his eyes met mine in distraught.

Aerith nursed Sora gently. Her eyes were wide with unease.

I rolled over and Kaiya swung at me again. I threw my Keyblade into the air, startling her but missing by a mile.

I sighed in defeat as she hovered over me. My finger's twitched and my mind was suddenly rummaging through possible ways to save myself from this situation.

'Say goodbye to your second life'

I felt relief knowing that I would be out of my suffering, but regret soon invaded that feeling as I remembered Sora lying there, slowly becoming one of us.

_'Don't give up'_ I swear he was talking to me.

_'_You're right Sora' I whispered to myself.

'Huh?' Kaiya looked at me and then at Sora, and then did a double take.

I stared at my hand and then at the keyblade behind her. Then with a soft movement of my fingers the keyblade came flying back.

Her scream echoed through the room and her weight vanished from above me. I felt tears forming in my dried out tear ducts again. I'd have to look that up later.

With a great deal of effort I rolled over, my hand touching Sora's.

Leon was about to smack it away when Yuffie stood on his foot.

I dragged myself over to him, staring at the wound. I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could, I placed my lips against the deep, poisoned gash and began to suck all of the toxicated blood out of his still body.

Leon grunted and I heard a vicious _clapping_ sound in the background. I closed my eyes, trying to focus.

His blood tasted just like the popue fruit on the island. It made me fall for him even more than I thought could have been possible.

This experience made me feel lucky and sad all at the same time. Sad because I could be too late but happy because I finally got to tell him my true feelings. A vivid vision of cave walls flickered through my head. A drawing. Sora and me. A small star shape coming from each side. We were sharing the popue fruit. My heart stuttered and I was abruptly startled by something grabbing my left wrist. Fingers formed a manacle tightly around it as I licked the remaining poison from his wound. Opening my eyes I scrutinized each face of my audience. Aerith was frightened, her fingers intertwined together anxiously. Leon was completely revolted, his right cheek a sore looking red-that explains the clapping sound-and Yuffie was some what relieved, a smug smile on her face-the dealer of the slap-, that or she was glad Kaiya was dead.

When I looked down finally at the one person I had been dying to see I was suddenly aware completely of his hand holding onto my left wrist. His eyes were wide and his breathing was staggered but fast. His heart beat echoed through my ears like an alarm clock. No, like a bell. A bell for celebration. Telling me that he was going to be fine. His mouth turned up into a smile and his eyes focused more on mine. I was entranced in the deep blue and for the third time his mouth connecting with mine startled me.

Leon huffed and Aerith unwillingly released a giggle.

I finally regained control of my body and closed my eyes to allow the moment to last forever. So that it would always be a warm memory that would fill my heart. Whether it was dead, or not.

* * *

**The next evening.**

'So let me get this straight, you can kill those _things_?!' Leon was excited, his vibrant mood sent a stream of rage through me and I had to keep my up most control to keep myself from ripping his head off. Instead I hissed and his silence meant that I could proceed.

Riku interrupted my thought with a comment.

'So, let me get this straight, I missed…everything, the fight…the whole embarrassment of Sora and Kairi's "moment"' He teased.

'Shut up!' Sora and I snapped in unison.

His sudden silence was enough to confirm my permission to continue.

'Yes. The keyblade can destroy their kind, but they can easily destroy us-errr-you with one blow'

Sora squeezed my hand tighter sending an electric current surging through my arm. It made me shiver with delight.

His eyes were ripping through the side of my face and this made me hesitant to speak, distracting me completely.

'So how come Kaiya wanted you to…' Sora trailed off.

'She must have known you were the keyblade master' Aerith concluded, answering the question for me, she could see my unease, it was probably written all over my pale complexion.

I inhaled deeply before continuing. His thumb began to circle around the back of my hand, throwing me slightly, I know he only meant to sooth me but this was the last thing I needed.

I shook my haze filled head and took another deep breath.

'I don't understand why she would want to kill us all, she was…so nice before, I mean she sent her brother to kill your...um…your _killer_.' Yuffie was still bewildered and distressed about kaiya being gone, they had bonded a little more than I would have liked. I was mourning for her loss more than she could ever know.

'That was to get rid of him, though I hope he kills the jackass' I snapped at the memory.

Sora's hand released mine and this alarmed me, making me search frantically for the warmth again.

He chuckled as his hand sent a trail of fire up and down my arm and I sighed in content.

'What I want to know is why?' Aerith continued the awkward conversation.

The tension in the air was enough to suffocate even me.

I bit down on my lip, focusing on each moment I had spent in this house. Rewinding the whole day quickly.

I soon found what I was looking for...

* * *

'_Filthy bloodsucker' Leon muttered, beneath his breath; not meaning for us to hear, boy he was slow when it came to our kind._

'_Hey' I hissed. Yet again the noise frightened me. He flinched. Riku's lips pressed into a tight line, confused and angry._

_Kaiya stood up._

'_**Filthy? How are we filthy? It was your kind who did this to us in the first place!' Kaiya screeched**_

'Bingo' I said aloud, clapping my hands together in front of me. Sora's hand froze against my arm, burning that one spot. Yuffie and Aerith's faces showed the curiosity they were hiding somewhere deep inside and Leon seemed almost startled by my sudden outburst.

'Bingo?' Sora asked, his eyes smouldering my own.

'I…um…yesterday, Kaiya said something about_…"It was your kind who did this to us in the first place"_ Though I'm not entirely sure what she means'

'So she has some kind of vendetta against humans, because she blames us for her…for her death' Leon snorted.

'That isn't funny' my heart was aching. Sora's arm was around my waist then, pulling me further into his side.

'It's okay' he told me. Those words were enough to get me through anything; even torture.

I inhaled and exhaled almost too quickly and found myself desiccated for air.

'So, maybe we should interrogate some lee-err-vampires and find out why!' Leon exclaimed. He was too vibrant about this conversation and it made me sick.

'No, that's too dangerous' I snapped.

Sora sighed.

'Well we have to do something; we could find a way to save Kairi!' He was speaking to everyone, but there was some feeling that we were the only one's in the room.

I didn't need saving. He did. They all did. Because if it's one thing I've learn from being around Akira and Kaiya, it's that their bond of blood is stronger than any bond of friendship.

Leon crossed his arms, leaning further back into the arm chair. Yuffie drummed her fingers impatiently against the small coffee table in front of her.

A loud gurgling noise interrupted our thoughts.

'Oh no! When was the last time you guys ate?' I gasped. 'What time is it?' My voice shook with worry. I had completely forgotten about their human needs!

'It's okay' Yuffie told me.

'It's not too late' Aerith nodded in confirmation.

'Time?!' I commanded.

'eleven'

'Are you joking?' I hissed.

'No' Sora chuckled at my tone.

'Get some food and then sleep damn it!' I instructed.

'Yes mom' He sniggered.

I slapped his arm careful not to hit him too hard and he sniggered again.

* * *

As I waited patiently for Sora's return from his "human necessities" that were currently keeping him very busy; I wandered into the state of mind in which I felt most comfortable. The darkness from outside made me feel whole again, like I was at home. The stars were so bright that it made me feel all tingly inside.

Sora entered the living room, closing the door quietly behind him; I turned around almost immediately, gasping followed by the automatic closure of my eyes.

He was in nothing but a pair of shorts. It made me feel all embarrassed to see him half naked. I mean I'd seen him as a child like that on the beach, but that's different, this time is different. This time I'm actually "_allowed_" to look.

'I didn't look' I lied.

He chuckled to himself and then climbed beneath the blankets that had been placed on the sofa for his use. Riku was upstairs somewhere, with the others.

I suppose I was "trusted" by them now. Maybe.

I kind of wished I hadn't been though. Staring at him as he gestured me to come sit beside him made nausea flip my stomach upside down. I didn't think dating could make things _this_ complicated between us.

He only wanted me to sit with him right? Maybe he forgot that I couldn't sleep. Why was I so flustered??

I did as he asked anyway, despite my uneasiness.

He shuffled over, sitting up right as I plopped down beside him.

'Are you okay?' he asked me, tugging me further toward him, the blankets felt nice as they wrapped around my cold skin.

I took in as much air as possible before releasing a high pitched 'yes'

'Kairi?' he pushed the issue further.

'Sorry, I'm just nervous'

'I have faith in you, don't worry, you won't hurt me' He pointed to the band aid over his neck and sniggered.

I smiled and shook my head back and forth.

'No, just nervous, about this' I took his hand to explain better.

'Oh' he understood. '_oh_'

'Sorry' I murmured.

'Don't be, it's understandable, I always wondered…'

'Yes?' I found myself nuzzling further into him, trying to pry the rest of the words out from inside his head. Oh how I wished I could read minds like…violet. I shuddered at the thought of her name. I knew she'd come after me some time. I was just delaying the inevitable.

'I always wondered why it was that you pushed me away'

I bit my lip, the tension releasing from my body as his hand carefully brushed my hair behind my ear. It lowered to my cheek, warming my face completely; though his eyes always did a pretty good job with that part.

This time I was ready. This time I was prepared for the outcome. I leant forward, tilting my head to the side, closing my eyes first "allowing" him to kiss me.

Footsteps echoed in my ears and my entire body froze as Riku barged into the room.

His roar of laughter made me cringe and I turned my head to leer at him.

He stopped in the midst of his laughter and came over to punch Sora in the arm, whose face was bright red with humiliation.

I rubbed my arm in embarrassment biting further down onto my lip.

'I left my book in here' He sniggered.

'Get lost' I shrieked, tossing a cushion his way, obviously he blocked it and threw it back. I smothered my face in it upon his exit.

'Book worm's' I sighed. My voice was muffled by the textures of the soft pillow.

'Vampires' his laughter was playful and so I giggled too.

Sora's hand came under my chin making me jump half way off the chair. I was still so embarrassed. The door shut and he laughed at me. I stared at the walls as his hand turned my head slowly to face him, how long had Riku been gone?

'So where were we?' he teased, his eyes playful. The yawn that came afterwards reminded me of the time.

'Sleep' I commanded.

'Just five more minutes?' He pleaded.

'Fine' I sighed. I hadn't seen him for a while, I did want to catch up.

I leant forward once more. Footsteps echoing in the hallway again. Coming closer, at a faster speed than before. I sighed, pulling away. He looked at the door and laughed.

'Get lost Riku' He grabbed a pillow, aiming for the door.

'Close but no cut' the door swung open.

Sora dropped the cushion.

'Akira!' I gasped.

* * *

**Ha, sorry sorry, another cliffy I know, but I can update sooner now because I have NO MORE EXAMS! Yeh!**

**So remember REVIEW! Or NO STORY =[**

**And that would be so awful for those who do enjoy it teehee.**

**Thanks for reading. Look forward to Chapter 8: Vampires.**

**XxMwahxX**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Vampires

**Chapter 8: Vampires**

**Hey! Thanks again for coming on =D So anyway, here's chapter 8 just for you!! I did write this once before but it got deleted O.O I was so mad-that's why it's later than expected-. So I had to redo it anyway, but I like this version better xx Review PLEASE!! (:**

**oh and i created some ADDICTED TO YOU ICONS! yeh lol x) **

* * *

I felt the nausea from yesterday rush up my spine again. My head was spinning as Akira's eyes stared down into my soul, if I still have one that is… his eyes were inquisitive and angry.

'Kairi' Sora yawned. His hand touched my shoulder lightly and Namine shuddered.

'Shhhh' I told him. Akira walked forwards, the bag he held securely behind his back slipped onto the floor and a head rolled over to us. My yelp made Sora jump backwards in surprise. His face turned paler than mine as he scrutinized the beautiful features staring up at him from the ground.

My whole body was frozen in place. I couldn't move. I was afraid. Completely paralyzed as I became locked away in that past memory I had been so longing to forget, but never will.

Namine smiled at me and with a nod took Roxas' hand. Feeling the warmth made me snap back into reality, ready to face my inner demons.

'Where's Kaiya, Kairi?'

'She-she' I stuttered. My heart sunk lower and my head began to spin. Was I afraid of Akira? Or was I afraid of the truth? I knew I wasn't doing this for him. I was doing this for me. Could I let go? What was wrong with me?

As I stared up at Akira, whose face expressed more agony than my own; I couldn't hold back any longer. My eyes became blurred as salty, moist tears trickled down my cheeks once more. His eyes widened when Sora pulled me towards him, his touch causing electric currents to pulse through my veins, forcing more tears to fall.

'I see' Akira seemed to be memorizing the material that the carpet was made up of. The lump in my throat grew bigger and I knew I had to say something.

'It's okay I get it, just hide behind the boyfriend, it's fine, my feelings aren't important' Akira muttered under his breath.

Sora's breathing became jagged and I gained my confidence as he opened his mouth to speak.

'Can we step outside' I hissed, Sora's jaw locked into place and his brows furrowed. I wonder what he was going to say....

'FINE!' he snapped back, his face twisted into an ugly, hate filled complexion. He kicked Kyo's head beneath the opposite sofa.

I winced and he sniggered.

Sora grabbed my arm; his face was pained with the thought of me leaving again.

'Wait for me; I'll be right back' I promised. And I would be. **I never break my promises**.

* * *

The past ten minutes felt like days. The awkward tension was slowly diminishing as both Akira and I began to accept the fact that Kaiya was well and truly gone.

'So…she's _really_ gone' it wasn't a question.

Akira's hand took a permanent place on my left cheek as he wiped away another tear.

'She was such an idiot, why did I leave her here?'

'Stop it' I pushed his arm away. 'It wasn't your fault; she was corrupted by the thought of power and revenge'

'She wasn't always like that ya know, she used to hate being a vampire like you'

I doubted that. No one hated being a vampire as much as me. No one had a good enough reason like I did. Like I _**do**_.

'I think that's why she liked you ya know, she was in love with someone too, a human boy also'

I gasped. If she liked me, then why did she try to kill me? To scare me perhaps??

He began to fiddle nervously with odd strands of my hair as he leant towards me from the counter tops. The kitchen was dark this time of night and I prayed we hadn't woken anybody up. Especially Leon.

'He lives here, in Hallow Bastion-'

'Radient Gardens' I corrected, pointing to myself.

'Of course, sorry princess.' He rolled his eyes.

'But as-'

'Say it'

He sighed. I couldn't help but grin in triumph.

'Radient Gardens, but as she got to know him, she grew to love him more and more and he returned the feelings one night by telling her something that completed their love'

I began to chew nervously on my nails and I felt Akira's eyes shift from mine.

'He told her that he knew what she was and that he didn't care'

I swallowed loudly and he felt my unease, grabbing my hand he pulled me up to sit beside him on the counter tops.

'She thought nothing of it. How he knew. Why he knew so much about it. But when she told me that he knew, I obviously went to check out his place.'

'Oh what a kind brother you are, stalking her boyfriend'

He sniggered, the thoughts of kaiya bringing more tears to my eyes.

'I hated what I found, and that's when her heart was broken, did she ever tell you about her first kill?'

'No' I shook my head. I didn't really want to know.

'She tortured the poor boy, and then drained him of every last drop he had. Of course she left his remains for his poor mother to find, by the time I was even aware of the idiocy and brutality she had performed we were being dragged into the dank hole where we were imprisoned and Violet tried to discipline Kaiya to gain control of her powers'

The name violet sent a shudder of panic down my spine.

'What did you find?' I asked, my curiosity edging out over my voice.

'I'm not gonna tell you…'

'Why not? Well that sucks' I jumped from the counters and kicked the table accidentally, stiffening at the loud banging noise. What time was it? Before I could continue to walk away and finally be with Sora again something grabbed my arm. I was spun around to face Akira, my lips just a few inches away from his.

'What are you willing to give me in return for this information?'

'Nothing, I _deserve_ it!'

I hissed as his breath was beginning to make me feel nauseas. The closeness felt almost illegal, thinking of Sora completely unaware, waiting for me in the other room.

'You don't deserve anything, you killed my sister'

'I-'

'Kaiya' he scoffed. I gasped at his cold tone. 'Kaiya' He repeated, the words removing my will power completely.

'No' I hissed once more, the noise was as quiet as a whisper.

'Kairi come on!'

'No you sicko, why do you always have to do things like this, I mean it's not fair' I snapped, pulling away.

His sigh made my temper rise and I struggled to contain it.

'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE MY FRIEND YOU JACKASS'

'Why do you have to be so god damn tempting?'

'Whats that supposed to-wait what?'

And then I was pulled into another unexpected kiss. I screamed stridently into the unwanted kiss like my life depended on it. I wasn't going to let him win that easily. I pulled away from him, his hands catching my wrists. I hissed once more, gasping for un-necessary air. I was pulled abruptly onto his knees and the tears came flowing in large numbers. One after the other. I knew he didn't care. Why should he.

I stopped fighting and my keyblade reappeared silently in my hand.

The kiss continued.

He was about to cross the line when I sobbed harder, a squeak escaping my busy lips. I moved my hands behind his neck and thrust my keyblade straight into his back, the very end of the blade touching my stomach slightly. His scream vanished as did the warmth of his lips.

I caved into the floor, the tears gushing like streams down my face, causing small puddles to emerge on the ground. I kicked my legs outwards and smashed my fists into the ground. The sobs became louder and I gasped the words 'kaiya' and 'Akira' before sealing away a part of my heart forever.

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

I rolled over, my eyes darting open to sounds that I couldn't quite understand. There was screaming and banging. But it sounded so far away. My heart thumped rapidly as I remembered Kairi outside, alone with Akira. I shuddered as cold air rushed past my face and my muscles began to tense. There was another bang and I figured I was dreaming. The cold began to bite at my cheeks and I pulled the blanket further over my head.

'Please come back soon Kairi' I muttered before my eyelids won the battle and I was lulled back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I watched through blurred eyes as the sun began to rise and sparkling sunlight skimmed across the kitchen floor. My body felt stiff from lying on the ground all night and my cheeks were still damp from all the tears. I stayed curled up in my tight, secure ball in the centre of the kitchen, waiting for the interrogation to begin.

Sure enough, there were creaks echoing through the house as Yuffie and Aerith were making their way towards the stairs. But the first sound I took any particular notice of were the footsteps just a few minutes away from me. The living room door opened slowly and I felt my muscles tense up even more, making me shudder uncomfortably. I felt another traitorous tear escape my sore tear ducts and I let out in involuntary squeak.

Then I waited silently…

* * *

**Soras POV**

My breath caught as I scrutinized the kitchen, or should I say bomb site; that was situated before me. The table had been thrown into the back wall of the room, pieces of the chairs were scattered all over. The counters had slight dents in and I fought hard to keep my sanity as my mind skimmed through all the possible causes. A sudden tremor rocked through my body, making me focus on the rubble in the centre of the room…

My gasp was enough to wake the entire house.

'_Namine!!' Roxas screamed._

My heart stuttered as I stared at kairi, unconscious in the centre of the rubble, she looked worse than usual, her pale skin was no longer a simple shade of pink it was ghostly white, dead.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

'_Roxas!' Namine chirped. _The sudden interruption to the silence startled me.

'Kairi? Kairi!' Sora was by my side in an instant, I didn't look up to respond to his touch. I just stared at his bare feet as he crouched in front of me. His hands were instantly on my shoulders, lifting my corpse like body upright. I tilted my head to the left, refusing to meet his gaze.

I really was selfish. I broke a promise to Sora, because of my weakness. Because I did what I thought I should do, not what I wanted to do and should have done.

'Kairi? Kairi are you okay?'

I shook my head, still refusing to lose myself in his deep blue eyes. I wasn't ready for this. I needed more time.

'What happened? Where's-'

I shrieked. More tears erupting down my face. Sora flinched; my sudden mood swing turned him into a statue. Un-moving. Un-speaking.

'Sora? Kairi! What happened? AHH! Look at the kitchen!' Yuffie yelled.

I stared up at Yuffie, her hands waving about frantically as Aerith entered the kitchen, something dropping from her hands and smashing on the ground.

This time I did meet Sora's gaze. His heartbeat sang in my ears. I wrapped my arms about his neck and his muscles began to relax.

'_You can do this'_ Namine whispered.

'I'm sorry' I sobbed. My voice breaking between every syllable.

'For what?'

'I'm sorry' I repeated, squeezing him tightly.

His hands pushed me away in a manner that scared me. The sudden rejection caused my body to shake and my head began to spin uncontrollably.

I was sorry for everything. For putting him through this. For breaking the promise. But none of that compared to the sorrow that I held in my heart for the unfaithfulness in my previous actions last night. I could have compromised with Akira. I could be on my way to this _boy's_ house and finding whatever it was Akira refused to tell me.

'I'm sorry' I cried.

Aerith and Yuffie watched, their eyes tearing up too.

'I-I-broke-I-broke the promise-I-didn't-return' I gasped between words.

'Shh. It doesn't matter' Sora stared deeper into my eyes than before. As though he was enjoying what he saw. I knew that if he truly could read my mind, he wouldn't have a smile on his face anymore, he would hate me.

He pulled me against his chest and I buried my head into his shirt, refusing to move from this place. Where I belong.

'What happened to my kitchen?' Leon snapped as he made his way towards us.

'_Your_ kitchen?' Yuffie snapped, her hand missing Leon's head by a millimetre.

'Nothing, it's over now' Sora rubbed my back comfortingly, electricity rushing through my body.

I hissed in pain into Sora's chest and he began to move backwards, pulling me off of the floor.

My knees throbbed in agony as I stretched them out in front of me.

'Look at the state of you' Aerith pointed to my torn sleeves.

A sudden gasp echoed throughout the room and I was abruptly paralyzed.

'What the hell happened to…to your arm?!' Yuffie stuttered.

I stared down and watched as a reddish bruise glowed just above where Akira had grabbed me last night and then faded to black, eventually disappearing completely.

'I don't really know' I rubbed my arm, there was no pain, I didn't know I could bruise long enough to actually see it.

'_Be careful what you wish for' _Namine scoffed.

'Huh?' I said aloud.

'_You said you wanted to be human, maybe your will power and your heart is stronger than the curse'_

'Wouldn't that be a good thing though?'

'Who are you talking to?' Leon asked; his perplexed expression made me feel smug.

'_No, what if you have to fight and you think you're still __**invincible**__?'_

I considered the outcome and then realized that everything happens for a reason.

'_So you'd die then?'_

'I would kill myself right now if it meant saving everyone Namine, don't say you wouldn't'

Sora looked at me nervously. Sometimes having another voice in my head was annoying, I suppose that was one positive thing about being away from Sora.

'_Namine, stop saying things like that'_ Roxas snapped. _It's up to kairi what she wants to do!'_

'_Sorry for caring!'_

'Roxas!' Sora snapped.

'AHHHHH!' Yuffie squealed.

'What?' Sora, Riku and Leon jumped on the spot. Aerith chuckled.

The sound of running water made me giggle to myself.

'I-'

'She left the bathwater running…' I smirked. It hadn't overflowed just yet.

'KYAAA!' Aerith yelped now too, the pair of them dashed for the stairs, a puff of smoke left behind them...well not really, but it would have been cool!

* * *

It was evening sooner than expected and it was Sora's turn to sleep upstairs in the spare room. However he had currently gone to take a _never-ending_ shower, so in the meantime Riku was entertaining me.

'So you do take baths then!' Riku pointed to the towel I had left on the floor.

'Well yeh, I mean I'm not immune to dirt' I chuckled. Riku could be so weird. The conversation had gone from pointless to annoying.

'Selphie really misses you ya know' what brought this on?

I smiled at that thought.

I shuffled back into the sofa, the one that didn't hide Kyo's head.

I was too cowardice to move it.

'_**I**_ missed you'

I grinned this time.

'And Sora, though I'm sure you know that' he laughed, making kissy noises at me.

'Hey' I punched his right arm lightly.

'What? Its gross'

'Oh so you don't want one then?' I snickered. 'Not even from me?'

'Not really' he blushed.

I studied his face a moment and then let the thought trail off as I heard the shower door slide open upstairs. My attention was completely lost as I stared up at the ceiling.

'Lemme guess, he's out now'

I laughed.

Minutes later I was off of the chair and darting upstairs.

'Bye then…' I heard Riku's voice vanish behind me.

Sure enough my timing was perfect, I ran straight into his arms as he opened the bedroom door.

'Whoa! Kairi. Careful…ow' Sora laughed falling backwards. 'What's the occasion?'

His hair was soaked through and it shimmered under the light.

'I…errr…I'm just…this is an apology' I giggled as he shuffled beneath me.

'Sorry!' I laughed, realizing I wasn't lifting much of my weight off of him; and I was hard as stone.

'S'okay' he sat upright as my legs wrapped around his waist

**Later on in the night.**

I was just about ready to watch Sora sleep when he opened up a conversation I was trying so hard to keep to myself.

'What happened last night?' he asked casually. I slid further across the bed and his arm caught mine apologetically. The heat from his hands was absorbed into the pink cotton pyjamas Aerith had given to me.

'I'm sorry'

'Not as much as I am' the answer was automatic. Cold.

'Is it something I won't understand?'

I shook my head.

'Something I _hope_ you understand, because if you don't my life will end here and now' I waved my arms dramatically, but seriously.

He stiffened beneath the quilts and I rolled onto my stomach, lying beside him –on top of the quilts-. He rolled over too, taking my hand on top of the quilt.

'I want you to understand this was by force okay'

He looked as perplexed as I expected.

'I kissed Akira, and _then_ killed him'

His silence hurt more than any words could amount to.

'Well _**he**_ kissed me; I wanted to know what he knew about us, about vampires'

'Kairi, is this what you were so torn up about?'

'Yes and the fact that I killed another vampire'

'Ha, how ironic'

I smirked at that. Irony was a beautiful thing.

'Kairi nothing can ever change my feelings for you, I don't care who you kiss, or who you've _kissed_'

I rolled my eyes.

'Okay okay maybe a little but seriously, why didn't you just tell me'

'I don't know I just…I guess I was afraid of hurting you and that you'd hate me'

'There's nothing you can say right now to make me hate you'

'Fine, well in that case I'll say my apology is accepted then'

'Yep' He winked at me and gave me a smile that only an angel should see. I almost died again as his lips were abruptly against mine.

'I'm so glad I found you Kairi, and I'm even luckier to have you by my side'

This felt wrong. _I_ was the one who was lucky to have _**him**_**.**_ I_ was the one touching something that was far too _sacred_ for _anyone_ to touch. But he was here. And he was mine...

A sudden rush of heat forced its way through my body and I was lost to a memory. An** unfamiliar** and **unwanted** memory. It wasn't _mine!_

* * *

'_HOW COULD YOU?!' I screamed at the boy stood before me, my hands knocked him to the ground._

'_What?' the boy asked, perplexed, his whole body was quivering with fright._

'_I can't believe you would lie to me'_

'_Lie?'_

'_YOU'RE A VAMPIRE HUNTER!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Don't play dumb! I saw it, I saw the book!'_

'_That wasn't mine it was my great uncles, I liked reading his journals!' The boy was petrified; his face had turned pale white. He was about eleven or twelve, but very mature for his age. I scrutinized his bedroom, looking for something, but what?_

'_You know everything about us! About my family!'_

'_Yes, because I read my uncle's journal'_

'_Get a life' I knocked him into the back wall watching as his blood trailed down after him. A smile played on my lips._

'_So you were "named" after your uncle then? Huh? Were you Darien?'_

'_YES!'_

'_LIAR!' I shrieked, grabbing his arm and ripping it from his body, he howled in pain._

'_Do you like that? Huh? Do ya? Cos that's what your 'uncle' did to my family! You filthy human!' I tossed him into another wall, my own strength scaring me. There was too much blood for me to ignore and my throat was immediately burning like someone had just pulled a cord on a hot air balloon. My heart broke into a million pieces as I took the person I loved into my arms and took his life._

'_NO KAIYA!' he screamed before I began to suck his very essence away from him._

_I stood up from my crouching position on the floor, throwing the empty corpse onto the bed. I scanned the room finding what I was looking for. A dusty black book that must have had thousands of pages in it._

_Every answer to the unknown questions on vampires was hidden away in this oversized journal._

_I stared at the title of the book and the name beneath it._

'_Darien Satsuki's guide to the vicious world of va-' _

* * *

'VAMPIRES!' I screamed so loud the words echoed throughout the bedroom.

* * *

**YEY IT'S DONE LOL! REVIEW PLEASE OR I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE :O.**

**I know it's confusing but I promise all the confusing stuff will be revealed slowly in the next couple of chapters! Basically so far Kairi has been getting clues as to why vampires came into existence and how she can turn everybody back. **

**Isn't Sora the cutest ^^**

**Oh and I'm starting a short Xmas story called Namine's first Christmas be sure to look out for it!**

**Icons:**

**are being displayed at the top of my profile :)**

**So until next time look forward to ****Chapter 9 [[if you review]]: Nightmare**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**Chapter 9: Nightmare**

**Thanks for reviewing :) so here's the next chapter (: This chapter is very emotional and it made me cry lol!**

**I think this is my BEST chappy, I worked so hard to capture the right feelings and i think i succeded; let's see what you guys think :P **

**

* * *

**My heart tightened as Sora tossed and turned once again this early in his sleeping stage. He'd just fallen asleep about half an hour ago.

He was so restless, but…isn't it too early for him to be so deeply unconscious, I shook his shoulders once more, his abrupt shrieking startled me and I was paralyzed in fear.

The sound of my name echoed through the room and I fell backwards from the bed as he rolled into me. My eyes widened as he sat upright, his jaw tightened and his hands swung out as he lay back in the bed.

I sat on the floor for a couple more minutes, stifling a laugh. I sighed as I continued listening to his heartbeat as it slowed and his blood stopped pumping around his body so fast I thought he was gonna drowned in it.

He sat upright again, this time his eyes opened wide and his keyblade glistened in his hand. I gulped as I slowly grabbed hold of the handle and lightly tugged it out of his tightly closed hands. I gasped as he closed his eyes and lay back once more into the white sheets of the bed. I was so scared this time I had no idea what to do.

I clambered back onto the bed, placing my cold palm against his forehead; even for a human his head was hot.

I decided I had no choice and I scuttled beneath the blankets, wrapping my arms around his feverish body. This was not only wrong but dangerous, sure his blood isn't that important to me anymore, but if he gets too cold that's just as dangerous to his health.

'Kairi!!' The word was so clear I thought he was awake.

'Sora?'

'No…Kairi' He muttered again. His voice was shaking and he sounded scared.

I giggled as his chest moved under my right arm.

I could hear his steady heartbeat and his breath sent me into a state of my own well known unconsciousness…and before I knew it, it was morning.

* * *

'Sora?' I jumped upright as he shoved my hands away from him and he leapt out of the bed.

His face flushed as he seemed to be in shock to that fact I was still here. His eyes widened in disgust and then he looked at himself, scrutinizing his shirt. I sat there perplexed and frightened.

'I stayed like I promised' I whispered. 'What's wrong?'

His body swayed and I was instantly by his side.

'Steady' I breathed. 'Go back to bed, I'll tell the others you're sick don't wor-'

He pushed me away as his face turned porcelain and he darted for the bathroom connected to the spare room.

I gasped as I heard his heartbeat quicken and almost fainted as he began to choke and gasp. It made me feel nauseas thinking about it and so I sat down and blocked my ears like a little child until I was positive he had stopped.

His face was flushed as he walked into the room. I dashed up to him, my arms wrapping automatically around him. I couldn't help but notice his arms hesitate before they wrapped around my waist.

He sat down on the bed, and I immediately pulled the blankets over him.

'I'll go tell Aerith and we'll get you some medicine'

He nodded.

'Sora…can I ask you something?' I stopped in the doorway.

'Umm…sure'

_Umm…sure? What the hell was that about? Is he hiding something from me??_

'You…you said…more like screamed my name last night, did you have a _nightmare_? Do you wanna talk about it??' I turned my head slightly to catch his expression, it was hurt, more like surprised and hurt as though someone had just kicked him in the spleen and he was too startled to realize he was in agony.

'Why are you being so damn nosy? It was just a dream, get over it, seriously; I mean it wasn't real…so…don't let it bother you'

I recoiled as if someone had slapped me. I kinda wished that were the case.

I flinched in place as he seemed to scold himself in his mind.

'Sorry…'

I shook my head.

'You're sick, that's all! Just rest, I'll be right back!' That was more to convince me, rather than him.

I dashed downstairs another sorry echoing in my sensitive ears. I smiled to myself.

_Everything will be okay._ I told myself. I shouldn't have had to assure myself of something so trivial; I loved Sora too much to deprive him of even a tiny bit of my complete 100 percent trust!

'AERITH!' I shrieked as a pink bow and long braid came into view from the kitchen entrance.

'Kairi??' her body froze in place a few seconds before she turned to face me sluggishly.

'Sora's really sick, please tell me what to do, I'm so worried'

Her reaction shocked me.

Laughter filled the room.

'My you really do love that boy don't you?'

I grinned, nodding sheepishly. His cold mood from before was still interfering with my thoughts.

She scuttled across the kitchen and handed me a small white container.

'Give him two of these, it should ease his nausea. Oh! And make sure he doesn't go overboard on the water, seen as that would only upset his stomach even more.'

I nodded at my instructions and was instantly filling a small glass half full with clear tap water.

'Kairi-' Aerith trailed off.

'Yes?'

'I was just wondering…is there something wrong?'

'Nothing…I'm just mourning over the death of my friends ya know'

'Yes I know' She gave that soft smile I loved so much about her, she gave off instant safety whenever anyone was around her, she was like an older sister to me. I was thankful for her.

'Hey princess' Riku waved at me as he entered the room.

'Hey' I smiled.

'So what's happening? Ever since I became the third wheel I never get filled in anymore'

I winced. 'Don't _ever_ think that Riku'

'Sora is very ill' Aerith told him.

'Oh' Riku smiled at me apologetically.

I sighed.

'Can't we just fix him with a healing spell?'

My eyes lit up. 'Can you?' I turned to Riku completely.

'I can try' He seemed to be more into this than I had expected.

* * *

'Sora?' A really bad vibe that struck me as I entered the spare room. Sora was sat upright on the bed, he seemed lost in thought.

Riku hit the door with his fist and Sora jumped a little, making me laugh.

'Yo' He walked over to the bed.

'Shouldn't you be resting?' I snapped.

'No' Sora hissed. 'What are you now? My mother?'

'Stop being a jerk Sora!' Riku sighed. 'It's not Kairi's fault you're sick!'

He shook his head and then his eyes softened as he stared into mine. I was sure I saw something he had been hiding from me before. They seemed empty, so distant I shuddered from the thought.

Sora was instantly out of bed and pushing Riku towards the door.

'Can you leave Kairi in here with me a moment, I'm pretty sure I can heal myself'

'What? No chance in hell am I letting you use all your energy like that Sora! Kairi would kill me'

'Well Kairi won't mind'

'HEY IDIOTS I'M RIGHT HERE!' I hissed.

I could hear Aerith ascending the stairs and I sighed.

'Riku heal Sora…please'

'But…I'm not sick!' Sora admitted. 'I just…it was the aftershock of my nightmare that's all'

'Must have been some nightmare' Riku prodded his forehead, which was on fire.

'JUST LEAVE!' Sora screamed at Riku.

'NO WAY!' He snapped back.

'Please stop!' I grabbed Sora's arm and Riku's as the tension between them exploded throughout the room.

'You two are best friends, this is ridiculous'

Sora pushed my arm away and turned away from us.

'Kairi I want to talk with you'

'Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Riku'

Riku took the hand that was cupped around his arm and held onto it protectively. His body seemed tensed.

Did he know something I don't?

'Fine' Sora turned around to stare at me, his eyes were dark, his expression hard and cold.

'Kairi I think we should **break up**'

_How could he say that so casually?_

My heart ripped into two and I had to be held upright by Riku.

'What?' He hissed. 'Sora you must be joking?'

'What did I do wrong? Sora you can't do this'

'I just did!'

'YOU JERK!' I raised my hand to slap him and Aerith's sudden entrance froze me into place. Sora pushed my arm away and I was soon unable to stand on my own two feet.

'I don't understand' I cried as Riku's hand tightened around mine as I hung limply by his side.

'Sora I love you' I began to release tears as I clung to Riku's side. His hands wrapped around my waist as I cried into his chest.

'Well I no longer return the feelings'

This time I recoiled as though someone had full on punched me and sent me flying across the room. The two separate pieces of my heart shattered and I shook uncontrollably.

'SORA!' Aerith was the one who yelled this time.

'Stay out of this!'

Riku let go of me and swung his fist at Sora. I fell to the ground and Aerith's arms were instantly holding me. She cupped my face, lifting it so I was instantly lost in her eyes.

'Aerith, I can't breathe'

'Well no silly, you're a vampire' She chuckled.

'SCREW YOU!' Riku yelled at Sora. I flinched, closing my eyes as something crashed and another thing banged.

As Riku went to finish the combo he was releasing on Sora I dashed in front of him and took the blow to the side of my face.

'No' Aerith muttered.

'But Kairi, he hurt your feelings, I…what are you doing? MOVE DAMN IT!'

I shook my head. Sora's body stiffened behind me.

'MOVE!' the pair of them screamed in unison.

'I don't care I STILL LOVE HIM RIKU! That won't ever change!' I clenched a fist and dropped to the floor.

'Even…even if he doesn't love me back…I still have memories of the time we did spend together as one…I won't give up…I…NOOOOOOO!' I smashed my palms into the floor.

Covering my face with my hands I screamed into my palms.

_

* * *

_

Where had I gone wrong? What was I going to do now? My reason for existence didn't want me. I had no reason to live…well as much as possible anyway.

_I think the only reason I was able to carry on, was the fact that Riku and Aerith were always there by my side._

That night I walked around town, returning home for Riku's awakening.

'Morning' I smiled.

'Kairi. Morning' He hugged me and I released another tear.

'Sora isn't coming out of his room' He told me.

I sighed.

'I'm gonna help you through this Kairi, I know he didn't hurt you on purpose, I know it'

'I know' I sighed. 'But…I'm not even human; no wonder he doesn't want me anymore, I'm ugly and selfish and I am so useless and clumsy and-'

'Kairi, you're the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out; don't ever say that about yourself'

I found my face warming at his words. I'd never realized it before but Riku was as much a part of me as Sora was. I needed him too. Just not as much as Sora.

'I am so selfish' I muttered into his chest, laughing briefly.

'What?'

'I hate this, it's a **nightmare**' I whispered. 'Tell me I'm dreaming'

'You're dreaming' He smiled at me.

I pinched him and he yelled.

'OW!'

'Nope it's real' I sobbed.

'Morning Kairi' Aerith motioned over to us.

Riku flushed a bright red and stepped away from me. I objected naturally and stepped with him. He was my comfort blanket. I needed him now more than I ever had.

_**

* * *

**_

Weeks passed by swiftly.

I hadn't seen Sora's face since that awful day. Riku was constantly beside me, laughing with me, comforting me when I cried. I was slowly convincing myself that I was fine. Leon had left on some important trip that that old wizard Merleawe wanted him to leave on. Yuffie had gone to keep him company as Aerith had refused to leave with him. I loved both of them for being so concerned about me. But…I was just lying to myself when I was laughing, smiling and being 'happy'. I wasn't happy at all.

I am slowly _**dying**_ inside.

'Riku I don't think that's the best idea'

'I think it's time to prove to you once and for all that you are F-I-N-E!'

He pushed me towards Sora's bedroom. I screamed and kicked in protest but somehow, with a little will power from Riku and a lot of yearning to see Sora's face from me I ended up outside Sora's door.

'I'm here if you need me' He took his place at the top of the stairs.

I sighed, he was never gonna let me live this down If I didn't try.

'_Just try, if you can't do it at least you made a tiny bit of progress, I believe in you' _He had said.

I knocked on the door. Minutes later Sora's voice sliced through my heart.

'Go away!'

'I brought you something to eat' I tried to sound cheerful. Or at least casual.

I turned to grimace at Riku who gave me the thumbs up.

'Can I come in, I won't talk to you I promise I just…I think you should eat'

'Leave it there'

'Okay' I agreed easily. I wasn't ready to face him yet anyway, just like he refused to face me. Maybe he was frightened of Riku? I laughed silently at this thought.

I placed the tray down in front of the door and knocked on the door once more.

'I'm leaving now' I walked towards Riku, making more noise than necessary to prove I was really departing.

Riku paused me right there. I sighed.

'You said I had to try' I smiled. 'I did that'

'You want to see him though? So…go see him!'

I watched as the door slowly crept open, I was instantly in the doorway and his face was so close to mine I was the one jumped back in alarm not him. He grabbed the tray and ran back into the room slamming the door.

I felt tears well up and I gasped as they trickled down my cheeks.

'I did it' I slid down the door.

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV

I leant against the door, her presence was still there. Her voice shot through my stupid heart and crushed it.

'I did it' she said. Then I heard her crying again.

My heart stuttered as I heard Riku approach her and tell her she did 'a good job'

I wanted to be the one who comforted her. I longed to be Riku right now. I didn't enjoy hurting her this much. I never wanted this. But…

I was lost for words as I placed the tray in front of me. Her hands had touched this. I wasn't worthy of eating from it. I picked up a bright red apple and bit into it so deep the hole was as big as the one I had placed in her un-beating heart.

_If you continue to sustain this __**forbidden love**__…Kairi will surely __**die.**_

I love Kairi and I didn't want to hurt her…but…

I sighed as her presence left the doorway and I turned to press my hands against the hazel coloured door.

**I don't want her to die because of me either.**

**

* * *

****Kairi's POV.**

'I'm so proud of you!' Aerith and Riku smiled at one and other.

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

Riku yawned and I realized it was getting pretty late.

Another night to wander the streets of the town. Alone, heartbroken. It was the only time I could cave in completely, I didn't want to use Riku anymore, and I hated doing it. I owed him this much at least. He doesn't need to watch me cry all the time.

I felt a presence enter my head and I instantly held my hand to my head as tough I had a migraine.

'Damn it' I snarled. 'Get out of my head!'

'Kairi?' Riku grabbed my arm and I threw him towards the other end of the room accidentally.

I screamed at the ceiling and shrieked in agony as everything turned to black.

_A little girl stared up at me from the floor. _

_Her hair was a beautiful brunette colour. It had been styled in two adorable bunches. Her eyes were a deep blue, the same as my own and her skin was pale, but her cheeks were cute and rosy._

'_Mummy, Mummy!' She turned away from me and waved at a women all dressed in white._

_A wedding?_

_The women seemed small, kind of young. I couldn't see her face clearly and her hair was hidden beneath the veil._

_There was silence and then everything began to spin._

_Someone screamed and I turned to stare at an empty space where the little girl had once been..._

_I wretched as the whole of the scene spun and blood splattered everywhere. A familiar voice screamed also, I searched for a long time, running through the crowds in a dizzy haze searching for him. I was stopped by Riku who stared at me perplexed._

'_Do I know you?' He asked. I stared blankly at him and before I could answer I caught a glance at what everyone was looking at. I was no longer in the church and I was horrified to see a grave sitting beneath a beautiful Sakura tree._

'_We will all miss such a beautiful person' Riku's voice echoed through my eardrums._

'_As a friend, someone we love, a wife and a mother' He shed a tear and then I thought my heart was gonna smash through my rib cage as I listened to the rest of the speech._

'_We will always love you Kairi'_

'_NOOOOOOOO!! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!! STTTOOOPPPPP!'_

'PLEASE MAKE IT STOP' I awoke to find myself lying on the sofa. Aerith was beside me and she looked very worried.

'Nightmare?'

'No, Daymare' I laughed. 'I can't sleep; I think it was a vision'

'Of the future?'

'I hope not! I'm too young to die!'

'DIE?' Aerith gasped.

'Perhaps it was a warning'

I nodded.

_Kairi, if you love Sora you will leave him be, leave him and never see him again, this forbidden love will kill you and destroy him and your daughter, you must leave him._

My heart was screaming at me.

'Aerith! I think I know why Sora…broke up with me'

'I'm sure it's a good reason Kairi, but you have to understand…he might just not like you anymore'

'No! I know he loves me!' I touched my heart. 'I know it'

'But how does your dream have anything to do with Sora?'

'I think…I think he had the same one the night before he broke up with, the one that made him sick, I'm feeling nauseas myself, more like dead'

'Go' she told me. 'Be careful'

I ran out of the room and ran straight into Riku.

'Sorry' I laughed.

'Where're you off to in a hurry, it's late ya know' He hugged himself as he shivered from the cold.

'I know, I have something urgent to tell Sora; what are you doing up?'

'I couldn't sleep'

I laughed.

'You were reading again weren't you? Right?'

'Kairi! I was worried about you, ya dimwit!'

'Riku' I grinned. His hands cupped my face and I smiled.

'I love you' I told him. My heart recoiled and I flinched as the realization of my words hit me like a torpedo.

But before I could retrace my steps and explain what I meant Riku's lips had touched my forehead...

'I know Sora will always love you, and I know you will only ever love him, so let me have this moment before I lose you again'

I didn't push him away, it was my own fault, and I deserved this.

His lips trailed down to my cheek and then to my lips and to my collar bone.

The more he kissed me the more my heart protested and it hurt more and more and more until I finally pushed it too far and kissed him back.

'Do what you gotta do' He pushed me away and I nodded, tears were streaming down my face.

Riku smiled at me as I dashed away and I shuddered from the sudden loss of his warm skin.

_I love you both. I don't mean to hurt you both so much._

'SORA! SORA!!' I slammed at the door.

He ran up to the door, I could feel his presence as he slowly turned the handle.

'What do you want?' He hissed opening the door an inch so that I could only see half of his face...

'I know why you dumped me! I know about the dream! I had it too…well more like a daydream! Sora I don't care if I die! I just want to be with you!'

'Go away!' He slammed the door in my face and the traitor tears began to stream down my face and scream at me 'I told you so'

* * *

**Narrative POV -lol-.**

Riku winced as the banging upstairs continued.

'You love her don't you?' Aerith stared at him.

He nodded sheepishly.

'She loves you more than she should, but…you are very strong and I know someone will come along who loves you as much as she loves Sora'

'Thanks' He smiled at his friend.

'But Riku…it's probably a bad idea to keep interfering now, she knows why he is distancing himself and she will stop at nothing, even if it means her own death'

He gasped.

'It may be stupid to you because the male species thinks differently to how the female species thinks, but Riku…when a women is heartbroken and set on loving that one person they will love him until the end of time'

'You mean…she'll never be happy until she get's him…and if she doesn't…she might as well…die?'

Aerith nodded; her eyes soft as they studied Riku's expression. His hands were in a double fist on his lap and he eventually snapped, standing up.

'That bastard!' He hissed. 'She's never gonna be happy at this rate! He's so stubborn'

'Whatever the reason is, I think it's something to do with Kairi and her vision'

'Vision?'

'She had a vision about her death it would seem; she didn't really give me the whole of the details'

'You mean, somehow in the future, kairi is gonna die? So why did Sora distance himself?'

'Perhaps he can't take it…he's protecting himself from the hurt. Kairi thinks the dream is a warning and Sora had the same warning. I suppose it makes sense…since their love is forbidden technically'

'She's willing to hurt herself again over this, what an idiot, he's not gonna take her back just 'cos she knows the reason why! And she was starting to be herself again too'

'You're wrong Riku. She wasn't healing even a bit, she was getting worse; it was all a charade'

'WHAT THE HELL?'

'How can I put it…if a women gets her heart broken by a man let's say when she's sixteen, and somehow out of the blue he walks past her twenty years later…**she'd still feel the hurt**'

Riku gasped.

'That's really bad…poor Kairi'

Aerith nodded. Their was abrupt silence and they both sighed, Aerith's eyes were filled with hope.

All that hope was shattered as Kairi's scream echoed through the entire house.

'**SORA DON'T SHUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE!'**

**

* * *

****GAH! I don't know where this chapter came from in my mind but it actually helped me to continue the story now :D yeh! No more writers block for a while. I scribbled tons of ideas down for chapters ten AND eleven :P**

**Oh and nobody hate me because Riku kissed Kairi.**

**-Gets on knees and begs-**

**I am sooooo sorry!! Lol.**

**But this is just a test I can assure you Sora and Kairi shall live on!!!**

**I kinda want to make my own character for Riku, cos I can make his perfect match that way :) I just kinda got up this morning and thought oh my god, poor Riku he will be the third wheel from now on, kairi and sora will kiss each other goodbye and he'll get a lousy wave :O lol!**

**So look forward to chapter ten **

**Chapter Ten: Dark Secret**

**-coming soon to addicted to you LOL- I always wanted to say that :P**

_._


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Secret

**Here's Chapter ten for all of you :) Thanks for being patient and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'm forever grateful.**

**I'd like to thank Vixens Shadow**** for the amazing comments XD and also I'd like to welcome ****~Vera-Chan***** or should I say ****Lady Lucis****, to fanfiction , thanks for being great A*T*Y fans :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Dark Secret**

It hurts. It hurts _so much_. My heart is gradually tearing into a million tiny shards that- one by one-are being coated in a feeble attempt of a shield. Foolishly trying to protect themselves from the danger. My heart is craving the nurture and love it requires to exist inside my corpse-like body. But nothing can enter and nothing can leave. This is the beginning of heartbreak, to a heart that was _already _broken to begin with.

The self that was winning long ago; the one that would long for Sora's arms and gaze deeply into his eyes, that would rush with a thousand bolts of electricity at each touch; _that _self, was slowly melting away. I could feel the fire returning slowly, almost painfully. I knew it would be only a matter of time before I would completely break.

Staring out into the wondrous sky did me no good; for the emptiness of the dark blanket and the radiant glow of the crescent moon, shone nothing into my empty mind. The bareness reminded me of the sea back on Destiny Islands. The tranquil sound of the waves splashing across the rocks and the laughter that would echo into the sky as the ice cold liquid would wrap itself around my feet. How I missed that.

_The_ memory came back to haunt me, I muffled my face with my hands to stop myself from screaming.

_I'm not like that, I won't be like that. It's okay…it's all gonna be okay._

'_Kairi. Don't listen to that other voice, it'll only destroy you'._

_Namine?_

There was a soft giggle and I pondered curiously. It didn't sound like Namine…

I stared at the back of my hands, watching the sky carefully through the corner of my eye, as if at any minute it would crumble from my absence.

I so longed to discover the truth about myself and the truth about any 'living' vampire in existence. Are there many or are there few? Why can we go out into daylight, though our bodies protest strongly against the eminent rays of sunlight as it taunts our ice cold skin? Why do we exist? _Why…?_

The sudden clacking noise behind me sent shudders up and down my spine. Danger signals triggered my survival instincts and I shrieked as though I were a child afraid of a monster coming out of the closet. So innocent and weak.

I wasn't innocent…but I was weak.

Mentally I was about as strong as a tiny twig. I can hold on until that very thing I fight against destroys me and I am torn apart.

I threw my right arm back and my other gripped furiously at the white cotton of my night gown. My whole body tensed, ready to spring at the danger.

'Kairi? Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you'

I opened my eyes wide at Riku. There was no danger. So why did I have this big knot inside my stomach like the world would end if I spoke to him? A salty tear trickled down my face and splashed against my left hand, which was still clasping my borrowed night gown.

'Its okay Kairi' I saw the look of worry in his eyes. He was frightened. This look I took full responsibility for. My own selfishness had caused this tension; I should suffer from the atmosphere clouding our friendship.

_Is it okay?_

He approached the window seat cautiously. Hesitant with every move he made.

I sighed and dropped my right hand from its firm place against the window. Then I made an effort to pretend I was unaware of his steady movements, relieving a small amount of tension that was flowing throughout the room. It didn't take much effort to avert my gaze to the crescent moon which laughed at me from the sky.

'Is it okay if I…'

I turned my head to see an anxious Riku before me. My breath caught as his palm touched my right cheek.

I grabbed his hand and held it out in front of me. His eyes widened as though they would jump out of their sockets.

I stroked the large fang marks I had left there and another tear tricked down my face

'It's fine. I understand that you only did it because you were confused. Everything will be okay, Aerith told me to stay away since you are very…'breakable' at this point in time…but Kairi I have to know what it was Sora said to you…you started to say something when I came to get you…and then you just bit me-'

I placed my index finger against his lips and sighed shaking my head.

'Please?' He ruffled his hands through my hair and then sat patiently on the floor.

I bit down onto my bottom lip desperately. Could I tell him _that?_

Could my heart take any more torture? I had already locked away the heart aching memories. Was it okay to just release them again so soon?

'At least _say_ no'

'No' I whispered.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but give a wary smile back.

'That's my girl'

I rolled my eyes and dropped down from my place on the window seat to meet his gaze on the floor. I felt stupid. Like a wild animal who had just been given a new home, and was unsure of its surroundings.

'So what did Sor-'

I held onto my chest, recoiling in agony.

'What did _he_ say to you? You were so…' he trailed off. Unsure how to finish that sentence.

I whined in unbearable pain.

'I know. I'm sorry' he sighed.

* * *

'_GO AWAY!'_

'_SORA! DON'T SHUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE!'_

_I could hear his heart slamming against his ribs. Why did I do that? Why was I hurting him so much? If he doesn't need me…but…I need to believe he does…I have to. But if he didn't need me…then there was no need for me to do this anymore._

'_I'm not afraid to die Sora. I would welcome death with open arms and laugh in its face if that time ever arose' I slammed my fists against the door once more, hoping to get an answer._

'_You liar Kairi. You were always frightened of the darkness'_

_I placed my palm against the door where I could sense his presence._

'_So now I'm a liar too am I?'_

'_I didn't mean it like that Kairi and you know it'_

'_I'm not sure what I know anymore Sora. Though I do know I'm in love with you and that right now I'd throw myself into harms way to end this misery I'm putting you through'_

'_Oh Kairi go suck someone's blood or something you're wasting your time here'_

_I recoiled as if someone had just stabbed something in my eyes and I was afraid to open them again. My heart clenched into a tight knot and my head began to spin._

_I had to try so hard to stop by voice from breaking._

'_You don't mean that' I said hoarsely._

'_Don't I?'_

'_Don't act like you don't love me like I love you Sora'_

_His words were stabbing away at me. I heard voices, some were sad and some were angry. Things like 'Kill him' and 'Drag him out of there with all you've got'_

_But I knew those were not __**my**__ thoughts._

_I waited for the abrupt silence to lift and his next few words pierced through my heart, completely shattering the unstable halves._

'_**I don't**__'_

_My throat ripped into a burning fire. I didn't need to keep him alive. My vampire self had already decided that this was well and truly over. I could feel my inner control slipping further away, it was almost…gone._

* * *

Why? WHY? The past few days must have meant something to him! The kisses? The touches? Was it all fake…? Everything he said about him loving _me_, was fake?

I broke out into sudden hysteria that made Riku jump back in alarm.

'AERITH!' He yelled and sure enough I anticipated Aerith's arrival in less than a minute. I'm guessing she suspected this to happen.

'KAIRI! KAIRI!' Aerith's arms were suddenly around me. I felt secure but not enough so that the tears would stop flowing. Not enough so that my heart would stop aching.

'It's over' I muttered. 'I want to **die**'

'DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!' Riku kicked the small coffee table behind him and then left the room.

The hysteria worsened.

'I'm sorry' I cried.

'No. Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong'

'I did' I cried. Aerith pushed me away and stood up.

'What happened?'

'Riku…wanted to know…' I shrieked in pain. My hands immediately trying to hide my face.

'I see, I warned him not to say-'she stopped and then fumbled around in her head for something else to say. 'I know this hurts Kairi, but it's not the end.'

'That's exactly what it is Aerith. It's the _beginning_ of the end' I murmured.

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV

I slammed my fist against the closed door.

'Dammit' I hissed. Kairi's voice, Kairi's tears. Everything was rushing through my head at once. How I wanted so much to be the one holding her in my arms whilst she sobbed. I…

'You're a sick bastard you know that!' The door flung open and I jumped backwards as something flew towards my face, I snatched it from the air and stared at the object. _An ace of hearts playing card?_

Riku stormed up to me and I winced as the sound of tearing echoed in my clustered mind. The card was no longer in my hand.

'That's Kairi if I don't take responsibility for what _you've_ done!'

I stared at the card that was now torn into tiny pieces.

'Oh my mistake, this is Kairi now, this is Kairi by the end of the week, if not sooner' He threw the pieces into the air and then called the firaga spell, burning them to a crisp.

I was confused. Was he speaking in some kind of code now? Was it Aerith's doing? Maybe Kairi's? No way was I going to fall for this. This was all for Kairi. My heart is hurting too. I can't believe she's so stupid as to believe the lies I've been spewing.

'How can you not love her? After all you've been through?' He snapped.

My heart thumped harshly, my pulse cutting off most of the noise to my ears.

'I-'

I sighed in defeat. What was there to say?

_TELL HIM SORA! TELL HIM NOW! _Roxas begged me. I shuddered at the distance of his voice compared to when I was with Kairi.

'You what? Sora. Listen. I know you won't believe me but Kairi literally needs you. _Desperately_.'

I shuddered once more. I couldn't keep this up while he was here.

'Sora. She _**wants to die**_, she just told me herself. She wants to rot away in the pits of hell for eternity because she thinks she has wronged you'

'I LOVE HER DAMNIT!' I confessed. My voice breaking towards the end. 'I love her so much it's killing me'

Riku glanced at me, his expression perplexed. His eyes seemed to gleam with hope.

'When will she die?' He asked, his eyes were furious, determined.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and sighed. So Kairi told him too. Of course she did…

'The day of our…_wedding_'

I saw his eyes avert to the floor, they were in pain. I'd always known that deep inside somewhere he loved Kairi. But he also knows that only part of that love is what I have for Kairi. He has always thought of us as younger siblings. Always.

'I hope I was invited' He snapped. 'That explains why you were doing this, it would destroy kairi even more if she were to marry and lose you in the same day…or more so, you lose her, she would never want that for you'

I nodded, an eruption of laughter echoing from my dominant humorous self.

'She is so selfless' I laughed. It was true. Everything was coming out in laughter, I couldn't do anything else.

Then he was serious again. His eyes like daggers.

'Then don't get married' He smiled rolling his eyes.

'I…you don't understand what I mean when I say I _love_ her Riku, I could grab her by the hand right now and make her my wife if she would wish so'

Riku winced. 'She would…definitely agree to that offer…'

'But…' I trailed off as his eyes grew inquisitive; they almost seemed to laugh at me as he scrutinized my face carefully.

'You're strange ya know that, does it matter? Does it really matter as long as you have each other, think about it, either way at this rate she'll die; you have a choice here, this isn't the end'

Now that I think about it. I'd rather be with her than apart from her, if something as traumatising as that should forsake out lives. I do have choice. But…is it alright for me to love her? Is it really?

'But…Sora, I think that her vampire instincts are getting stronger, just after she left you…she was screaming horrible things that I can't even repeat…and she…she _**bit**_ me Sora! She needs blood. Are you willing to watch her drink the blood of others?'

I shook my head. All I could see in the future was Kairi's death, from starvation, from some murder…from herself. She would inevitably be the cause of her own death if didn't do anything.

'She bit you?' I almost laughed. I'd been bitten on the neck and that had hurt lots, but nothing compared to what his wrist looked like.

'Yeh pretty deep too'

He scratched at his wrist in pain. I could see the large marks where she had attempted to suck his blood.

'She stopped almost immediately after she had downed some of my blood. I was kinda shocked at first but it turns out Leon was stood watching her before he left with Yuffie'

'I'm afraid too'

'Of what? Of her biting you? Because dude that will so not happen! I mean…not again anyway' Riku shook his hands through his hair impatiently.

'I'm afraid of losing her'

'Sora, if you don't think fast, then you already have'

He left the room without another the word and didn't bother to close the door.

I walked over to the gap between my isolation room and the 'outside'. I took a step forward, my heart churning.

Is it okay for me to love her?

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I knotted my fingers through my hair anxiously and waited for Aerith to return. She had decided to stay downstairs with me and help me through this, since Riku didn't really specialize in this sort of thing. I hadn't seen him since he walked out of here in a huff anyway. Just another thing to add to my 'to do list' before I die. I would apologize soon enough.

I stared at my hands as they pulled through my tangled hair. There was a sudden flash and everything was painted with crimson red blood. I shrieked in horror watching as blood rushed down my hands, through my fingers and all over the walls.

Aerith came rushing in and stared at me as I scrutinized my surroundings with wide eyes. Blood was dripping down her face and her eyes were a frightening black.

'NO! NO NO NO!' I shook my head trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

'Kairi? What's wrong?' Her voice was like deadly velvet, slicing through my sensitive ears.

Her hands rose, blood stained and bruised.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' I screamed.

'_This is your destiny Kairi'_

'Who said that?' I stood up turning to face the back wall.

Something cold touched my stomach and sent me flying into the wall behind me. I shrieked in abrupt pain.

Everything began to spin and blood splattered everywhere.

'_I understand you Kairi, I can help you. Come to me'_

Cold hands touched my face and I gasped.

I screamed and screamed until there was another flash and I was suddenly aware of my 'real' surroundings. Aerith had a hold of my shoulders and was shaking me harshly. I was sat in the middle of the floor, my hands in a double fist.

'Kairi? Are you okay? Why were you screaming?'

'There was blood everywhere! You were there! How can you not have seen me fly across the room?'

'Oh my, I'll be right back!' Aerith darted for the stairs and I sighed.

'It did happen…right?'

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV

'I can't believe you're this scared' Riku chuckled.

'She…she must hate me'

'Nope, not even an option for her, you sure you shouldn't just hand her over to me?' Riku teased. I clasped a fist and my heart suddenly froze as Aerith appeared at the top of the stairs, she was white as a ghost.

She raced right up to me and Riku and stared us both up and down.

'Riku, it's getting worse! She's **hallucinating!!** I thought leaving her for just a few seconds would be fine…when all of a sudden she was yelling and shrieking about blood and when I got back into the room she looked so frightened.'

I shuddered.

'It's all my fault'

'No it's not, calm down Aerith' Riku patted her shoulders comfortingly.

_Thank you Riku. For taking care of everything while I was being so stupid._

'She…she said somebody threw her across the room and I was there…but that's not possible she was just sat in the centre of the room crying'

Riku froze into place mid walk. I watched as his body stiffened and I heard it too. There was smashing and screaming coming from downstairs.

'Come on Sora. It's now or never!'

I nodded, chasing after him.

Aerith sighed. 'Come home soon Leon…Yuffie.'

We descended to the bottom of the stairs and I launched myself ahead of Riku. Once in the room I gasped. My mind was rummaging through a million explanations.

The room was completely trashed…but Kairi was nowhere in sight.

That's when the front door slammed and we immediately headed towards the sound of Kairi's scream.

I approached the end of the street when I caught glance of Kairi in the distance. She was staring up at the wall, her body was very still. I knew she'd hear us coming and turn around soon enough but something was dead wrong, even from here I could sense tension rising in the air. Something was wrong.

That was when I saw what she was staring at. A hideous monster, it was a grotesque shade of crimson and it almost looked like a giant wolf. _Almost._ It had enormous claws and blood was all over its face. Its veins were bulging in its head and it looked hungry, hungry for something like Kairi perhaps. I began to panic like never before. Kairi was moving slowly towards this creature. Why wasn't she turning and running in terror? What was she seeing that I couldn't see or understand? What?

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I stared at the beautiful, blood covered women before me. A chain was attached to her right ankle as though she had been imprisoned once before like me. She wore a beautiful white gown and had long flowing black hair that was all over and blowing in the wind. Her eyes were a deadly crimson red.

'You too have shed the blood of loved ones, you too have been abandoned and you too shall become like _me. _You too have a dark secret.'

I watched her as she turned to face me from her position on the wall in front of me. It was a large wall parting the park from the urban areas of Radiant Gardens. Petals from a red rose blew past my face and that's when I first noticed.

**She was crying**.

* * *

**Hmm. Is Kairi hallucinating again or is Sora the one with a screw loose? Either way you'll have to find out what happens in Chapter 11 :) **

**And Whats the destiny hmmm? Teehee I love cliffys :P**

**So thanks again, and I look forward to your reviews-please and thank you- teehee.**

**So until next time, look forward to Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11: Is Any Of This For Real

**Here's your well earned chapter 11. It took ages, tbh I was completely worried about how I was going to write this, then it all came to me in a dream SERIOUSLY! Lol. The ideas were so vivid I wrote them down and poof ;) lol. So here it is :P Thanks for your patience and all of your reviews xx I was ill too, so I didn't get online for AGES! There's a short section where the POV from **_**Namine**_** is shown ;) The part that's in italics is done so because everything that is said by Namine then is only said in Kairi's head.**

**Dedication****: Beth Ly honey, thanks for all your support and persuading (nagging) me to complete the chapter ;) xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Is any of this for real? Or not?**

**Namine's POV**

_Silence. Unusual, disturbing silence. Where is Kairi?_

'_Kairi. Why can't I hear you anymore? Kairi? Where are you? You're not there. Why can't I hear you? KAIRI!'_

_**Namine. Namine? You remember what I asked you to do?**_

'_Yes but…Kairi, what's going on? Why can't I see anything anymore? Where are we?'_

_**Just do as I said. Find Sora. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I lo-**_

_The regular echo of Kairi's thoughts drifted into nothing. Darkness began to consume her mind and all I could do was sit there and watch. I felt a sudden tug on my chest as if someone were trying to lift me from a deep hole._

'_Kairi! KAIRI!'_

_Bright white light shone at me from the distance. Kairi's eyes closed and I sensed a sudden disturbance in her head._

'_There's only room for one of us in here' an unfamiliar woman's voice echoed behind me. Another tug lifted my essence into the light. _

'_Kyaaaaa!!' I flew through the light. Strange shapes blurred past me. Memories. Faces. Objects. Closing my eyes I was lifted into a sudden tranquillity that sent me into a deep slumber._

…

I snapped my eyes wide open. Cold ground had broken my fall. Though I could have swore I was rising...

The thing that startled me the most was the fact that I was able to **feel** this ground.

'Where am I?' I groaned, pushing myself from the ice cold ground. Cherry blossom petals fluttered past my face and I stared up at the vivid blue sky. Then at the sun.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

My name is _Kairi_.

I am the princess of _Radiant Gardens_.

Why is this _all_ I can _remember_?

'Where am I?' I groaned, lifting myself from the ground. I felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on my head and I'd just awakened from a long coma or something.

'Kairi! Are you alright? Please do be careful from now on, I warned you about wearing those shoes outdoors' the voice that echoed through the air was not very familiar to me, but somehow comforting.

'What?' I stared at the pink high heels that glowed beneath the radiant sun.

'I-' I was cut off by the unfamiliar essence that was surrounding me.

_Roses._ Millions of beautiful red roses bloomed in the courtyards. I pulled at the pink gown that skimmed my feet and darted across the garden in awe.

I glanced, once, uncomfortably at the elegant women watching me from the small, regal table across the far side of the garden. A smile spread across her face, making her cheek bones more prominent. Her red hair swayed past her waist and glistened in the light.

She waved at me once before I continued to walk, animatedly, between the different beds of roses.

How on earth did I get here? I feel like I know this place…but…something in my heart is telling me that there's somewhere else I need to be right now. Somewhere I should be, but am not.

'_You never left Kairi. All this time your heart has been __**here**__' _A woman's voice echoed through my head.

Was this usual? Or am I…going insane? Do sane people hear voices in their heads?

'Kairi be careful, I worry when you don't keep your eyes on your feet, and you aren't one of the less clumsy people in the family'

I averted my eyes from the largest bed of roses to glance at the women once more. A warm feeling flooding my heart as I did so.

'_The life you think you have lived is simply a dream, but I can awaken you princess'_

The sound of the sea echoed in my mind. Laughter, coming from ecstatic children, began to distance itself from my memories. Something was trying to come out. Something I wanted to say. Someone I wanted to see. But, I didn't know. I can't remember? Why can't I remember…_anything_?

I stopped at the huge cherry blossom tree beaming at its beauty.

Cherry blossoms are my favourite flower. Right?

The pink petals fluttered past my face, the wind carrying my hair in their direction. I laughed as the petals brushed my skin delicately.

'_You can have this reality Kairi. If you just open your eyes to the truth'_

'Kairi, are you coming inside, the breeze is picking up?'

I watched in bewilderment as the beautiful woman slowly walked towards me. I felt so impolite as I had no clue as to who she was. Or why she was here.

'Well?' She held out one hand to me. Staring at it I felt as though I had done this a thousand times over.

'_Mother?_'

**

* * *

****Soras POV**

_Why?_ Why can't we find her? Why can't we find the portal that stole Kairi from me? Why couldn't we stop her from leaving? What was so intriguing about that monster that she decided it'd be okay to desert us in the middle of the situation and follow it home? But the question that was beginning to tear away at my subconscious the most was one each of us had to try so hard to not say because neither of us had an answer. What did Kairi _see _that we didn't?

'Damn it Riku, get your nose out of those books and come help us look'

'It's past midnight Sora! For Gods sake, she's not just gonna appear out of thin air.'

'She might do'

'Please you two, stop this! For _three days_ all you've done is argue' Aerith snapped.

I ran my hands through my spiky hair and then gave an apologetic look to Riku. He smiled, closing the book and standing up to face me.

'I know you're upset, you blame yourself for letting her go'

'No. Actually I blame Kairi for everything'

Riku recoiled as if someone had punched him.

I rolled my eyes with nonchalance and then turned to face Aerith.

'I can go alone ya know, I don't need a body guard'

'Sora. How do you know she isn't going to return with a huge army of monsters and try to kill us?' Riku hissed.

'Why would she? She said she'd come back the same, she promised, plus I know her. I know _Kairi_. She'll return to me like she always does.'

Riku muttered something incoherent under his breath and then patted my shoulder playfully.

'She went chasing after a blood thirsty monster who she thought was _speaking_ to her'

'Look. I know the things she said were weird but…I believe her. I think she was telling the truth when she said she was still on _our _side'

'Her eyes were the colour of coal Sora. Her expression had been ice cold'

'Riku. Incase you are forgetting; she stopped the monster from hurting you'

'Yeh, but what worries me the most is the fact that it stopped under her command, don't you see what's wrong, the monster clearly asked her to follow it, she's on their side now, we need to prepare some kind of a defence instead of running to our deaths like pigs to the slaughter.'

I sighed in defeat. He was right as usual. But still, one last look couldn't kill me, right?

_Right?_

* * *

The park was completely cast beneath the shadow of the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a mass of grey clouds, threatening to condense at any minute. The cherry blossom trees glowed a vivid light pink beneath the stars.

'Could it be…?' Aerith gasped. Her eyes had drifted to the top branch of the smallest cherry blossom tree.

'Kairi?' Riku stuttered, completely perplexed.

I smiled smugly at Riku who dropped his keyblade in complete shock. It landed with a clatter and then the figure sitting silently in the tree turned to stare at me with bright blue eyes.

I watched as the slender figure slipped gracefully from the tree and smiled at us. I could only see her perfect white teeth in the darkness of the night.

'No.' I recognised the feeling in my heart immediately. Roxas was buzzing with delight.

'_No?_' Aerith and Riku asked in unison.

'Sora, how are you?'

'Namine.' Was the only thing I could say.

'Namine?' Riku asked, confusion lighting his face.

'Do you not get the news from Kairi or something?' I snapped, regaining control over my voice.

'I…I meant, how are you holding up?'

'Craptasticly' I groaned with impatience and then Roxas scolded me with a swift 'Jerk' and a shudder rippled down my spine.

'What are you doing here?' I blurted out so fast it took me a second to breath properly.

'I…I'm not exactly sure. One minute Kairi and I were talking…we were walking through some weird hallway. It was so big. That woman…the one from three nights ago lived there. She wanted out help but then…we entered a large room; the walls were…I think they were snowy white. But then, even though the room was completely well lit…everything went dark. I fear for Kairi's safety'

The only thing I could manage to do was nod.

'So wait, this is Kairi's nobody right?' Riku remembered.

'I prefer the term, other half thank you' Namine grinned at him from across the park.

I snickered. I couldn't help it.

'Sora, there's something you don't seem to be understanding about this situation'

'What's that?' Roxas made me blurt out without thinking.

_You could have given me time to think._

'_Sorry'_

'If I'm _here_. Then…' Namine trailed off. Unsure how to complete this sentence correctly.

Roxas understood this all too well. As he too knew the situations that occurred when he is allowed to walk freely and I am not.

'Kairi must have lost her heart!'

Silence filled the park. Aerith was completely still, her face pale white. Riku was kneeling in the grass, his hands clutching his keyblade so tight the circulation in his knuckles was cut off. As for me. I stopped breathing. Kairi has lost her heart…_again_.

Namine opened a portal and asked us to step inside. I hesitated.

'So it was you who helped Kairi get away when we refused to let her go'

Namine nodded sheepishly and then turned to enter the portal.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

'Kairi, I think you hit your head a little hard sweetie'

'No, no! I'm…um…completely fine' I lied.

Just then my head started spinning as if protesting to my choice of words. My own body was betraying me now.

I groaned aloud from the pain and my mother was instantly at my side.

'Let's get you inside'

The castle entrance was as grand as…well; grand can be. A red carpet lined the floor nicely forking outwards towards two large doors at the end of the room. Two staircases spiralled upwards from both the left and the right of the perimeter, leading to a large hallway from what I could see. My mother grabbed my hand in her own and led me up the staircase on the right. Three lilac coloured doors lined the walls at either side, one after another, each one with crystal door handles that sparkled beneath the lighting from the chandelier. I felt as though I were in a fairytale. Like none of this was…real.

'_Kairi, silly girl, don't you recognise your own home?' _

My own home? I was really questioning my sanity at this point.

'_What on earth is the matter? Why are you pulling away from your life?'_

Life? LIFE? I don't remember ever having a life. I don't even know if this is for real…or not? I hate this. I want to…I want to remember. I don't remember my family, my life…

'I don't even remember falling' I muttered aloud as I stumbled down the endless hallway.

'Oh dear, I knew you hit your head when you fell'

'Hit my head…when I fell?'

The woman who I had deemed to be my mother shook her head laughing.

'What?' I flushed a rosy pink and smiled at the woman grinning back at me.

'You are a very special person you know that; that's why I love you'

I beamed. That sounded familiar. Those three words ran through my mind. Though I was unsure of the source, I knew these words had been said to me before, frequently. They could be the key to finding my memory. But could I really go around asking everyone to tell me that they loved me?

Against my will a giggle erupted from my lips.

My mother stopped us in front of a large pink door. My name was etched into the centre in bright gold letters.

'Here we are' She grinned at me. Her blue eyes glimmering beneath her thick eyelashes.

'Here…' Where is _here_? I waited patiently as she turned the door handle and we entered the room.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

'Here?' Sora asked me in disbelief as we stood in front of the large building. It looked more like a hotel than a house. I shuddered as the familiar building sent a dark vibe throughout my body.

'Here…' I started but then stopped.

'This is where Kairi is? Are you sure?' Sora yawned. 'I'm suddenly glad we sent Aerith home to sleep!'

'Maybe we should head back and _you_ could get some rest' I gestured.

He shook his head almost viciously and then stared at me, his eyes wide.

'No way. By then it could be too late. Who knows what they've already done to her'

'_They_? You mean that woman?'

'_Woman?'_ Riku snickered. 'Hardly a woman, you mean monster right?'

'No. I mean vampire' I stated. 'Unless you want to state that Kairi too is what you deem to be a…monster'

Riku's eyebrows pulled together in disagreement and then he scratched his head in confusion. I laughed at this. It was amusing to see everyone like this, even considering the situation.

'That "monster" of yours in there must be a half blood'

'Half blood?' Sora asked. His eyes were growing wider with each question.

'When Kairi and I were imprisoned, before reuniting with you guys…we were held prisoner by a group of vampires who were…well…very loud. The head of the group, Violet, can read minds, and when she did so, she did it very loudly. Plus, we had inside information from Kaiya and Akira'

Sora chewed nervously on his lip. He didn't really like Kaiya and Akira. I could tell. Jealousy perhaps?

'And…' Riku pushed. He obviously felt uncomfortable discussing this outside the vampire infested house.

'This one time Violet had a vision of some girl…she was glowing a vicious light that dispersed and destroyed all the vampires living in this world. The girl was unrecognisable because of the light that she was emitting. The words she used to describe her were…_filthy half blood_. We didn't get any other information on this girl but Kairi knew that we had to find her, and soon! Where do you think we disappeared to every night?'

Riku understood this and rolled his eyes.

'So…What's this got to do with anything?'

I laughed at his impatience and continued.

'Vampires who are turned from a human state of mind and not born from a vampire with the human ability to reproduce…are called half bloods. Doomed to slowly turn into monsters who grow out of control and are eventually taken out by Violet's group because they are completely uncontrollable. To humans they must look like vicious monsters after their final transformation, but to other Vampires they just look like very, very thirsty vampires, killers.'

Sora's jaw tightened. He was frustrated with me. With Kairi.

'Why didn't she tell me? She knew all along…what was going to happen to her and she didn't tell _me_!' He growled.

I stepped backwards. Fear stricken as Sora's hands tightened into fists. He was really mad.

'Sora, calm down' Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders.

'All this time, all this time' He shook his head in disbelief.

'Sora. I'm…sorry, she didn't want to…she, she-'

'She knew that when the time came we'd destroy her to save everyone else. That that's what she wanted' Sora understood. His eyes began to tear up and Riku shook him swiftly.

Sora's hands shook violently and he gritted his teeth as he allowed the tears to fall.

'Kairi' He sobbed, crashing down to his knees. Tears came to my own eyes as I watched him screaming into the ground.

Roxas looked at me, his eyes shaking with worry.

I smiled at him as he held out his hand to me.

'I'm sorry' I cried, covering my face so he couldn't see me cry.

* * *

**Awwww man. Lol. I enjoyed writing Namine's Pov actually, it was fun haha. Chapter twelve will be up soon I hope, I started it a while ago but I hadn't finished editing this out, plus I was really ill. But I have more time now since I'm not in school for a week :) I've started a new story; You're A Somebody To Me. It was requested by someone from school so I started it haha. You can check it out if you want, it's RoxasxNamine :P**

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty

**OMG This chapter was soooo….I dunno, it was so hard to write :P So I'm so glad I got it done, and sooner than most of my other chapters too! So, Chapter 12 just for you guys. And this Chapter is dedicated to ALL of my reviewers. I have so many more than I ever dreamed I'd get, so thank you! I'm eternally grateful to you all!**

**Also;; Chapter 1 is officially up on my new story: You're A Somebody To Me. **

**This chapter is kinda, Namine's chapter I guess ;)**

**Alsooo I really wanted to let u know i'm taking requests for KH and I'm lookin for a collab partner ;)**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty.**_

'_Lay here and wait for me to return okay Kairi' my mother insisted. Her turquoise eyes glinting in the light of the sun shining through my bedroom window._

'_But…umm-'_

'_Kairi! Kairi!! Are you alright?' A tall, blonde male with bright blue eyes dashed into the room. His expression was that of worry. His breathing frantic and jagged._

'_Don't scare her like that' My mother snapped. _

'_S-sorry' He huffed. 'Are you alright my darling' he knelt beside my mother, his eyes were so loving. I was lost to them instantly._

'_She's alright physically, I think she hit her head though' My mother explained._

'_Oh dear, Kairi, you know how many times we've warned you about being careful. Did you hit it hard? Where did you hit it? Can I see?'_

'_I did __not _hit my head!' I hissed, pulling away. 'What are you talking about?'

'See' My mother sighed. 'Kairi do not speak to your father that way!!'

'My…what? What the…'

The voice in my head returned again.

'_Your father is always away, travelling. Don't you remember? He loves you very much!'_

'I don't remember anything, GO AWAY!' I screamed, darting out of my bed. The pink blanket wrapped itself around my ankles and I was instantly face flat on the pink carpet. 'Go away, leave me alone'

'_Kairi, don't fight the truth, the fading memories, distancing themselves are those of your dreams, wake up to the truth Kairi, wake up'_

'Kairi…' My father began. I really am clumsy. I started to doubt my own reality. My own mind. Could all of this really be because of my own, idiotic mistake?

I was betrayed by the tears that were pricking away at the corner of my eyes.

'Why is this happening to me?' I sobbed. My mother's arms were instantly around me. The first thing I tried to do was pull away, but the grief consumed my will and I buried my face into her chest, letting the tears flow viciously gasping into her shirt.

'There, there Kairi, please don't cry'

Why can't I remember anything. Why? Why can't I remember _them_. They're my parents. My chest began to ache intensely. And not from the pain of my fall. I thought my throat was going to explode from the huge lump that was swelling inside it.

'I'm sorry' I murmured into her shirt. 'I'm so sorry'

* * *

**Namine's POV**

'Namine, don't cry' Roxas whispered lovingly. 'Namine, you're drenching my shirt; man, you could cry a river if you wanted to' He laughed.

'I'm…really sorry' I sobbed. My left hand clenched a fistful of Roxas' shirt and his soothing chuckle echoed in my ears.

'Sora, pull it together' Riku demanded. His eyes averted from where I was curled up against Roxas' chest to Sora's grief riddled expression.

'Sorry Riku' Sora choked out. His false laughter pierced my ears. I had done this to him. _We_ had done this to him. The knot in my stomach grew rapidly.

'Namine, can we get up now' Roxas smiled.

'Sure' I nodded. My voice cracking.

Roxas helped me to my feet and then stared affectionately into my eyes.

He took my hand kissing it lightly before making his way to Sora, who was now stood beside a cold expressionless Riku.

'Man, you're a wreck, take care of her' Roxas laughed.

Sora nodded, a grin spreading across his flushed face.

'Look sharp' he tapped Sora's shoulder and then with a final wave my way Roxas smiled widely and a bright whirl of flashing lights took him away.

'Thank you' I beamed. 'well; shall we go in?' I asked shifting the weight of my feet back and forth numerous times.

'Ummm. I'm not sure. I think only one of us should enter first and the other's should follow behind. Are you sure you'll be alright Namine?' Riku asked, his concern meant a lot to me. Though we had never had a proper conversation, I felt close to him in some way.

'Sure. I have a feeling Kairi won't let anything happen to _me_.' I sighed. 'But Riku. They're too strong for one of any of us to take down alone' The thought screamed at me from inside. Why didn't I think of that sooner?

'I know that but…it's more dangerous if we all go in, we can't afford to have everyone here obliterated without even finding out what's going on, right Sora?'

The silence was tormenting. The only sound was the wind which was slowly biting away at my ears.

'Sora…' I started but let my thoughts trail off as his eyes, filled with sorrow, stared into my own.

'I'm not going'

'What?' Riku hissed. 'Why the hell not?'

'What's the point? We're only going to lose her anyway'

'Sora!' I gasped.

'Are you stupid?' Riku barked. His eyes filled with a sudden rage that almost frightened me.

'Sora' I grabbed his hand holding it tightly in my own. 'Think about this. Kairi wouldn't want her last few days on Earth to be spent cooked up in this place, she'd want to spend it with the people she loves. With Riku, and Aerith. _You_.'

His face suddenly gained more colour and he snatched his hand from my own.

'Sora….' Riku started.

'No' final answer.

It was no use. He was completely decided and it was all my fault.

I am so stupid.

* * *

'Fine I'll go in damn it, Sora can keep watch out front' Riku finally concluded the plan.

'I'm sorry' I muttered so that only Sora could hear as Riku tried the front door. To our luck the door was practically off it's hinges and the lock didn't even work. Then I watched with anxiety as he disappeared into the darkness of the house.

Before I had the chance to even consider following him Sora grabbed my arm.

'Be careful Namine' his eyes were pained. What had I done. The cheerful, carefree boy that I had once known, that Roxas resembled in so many ways; was slowly slipping out of reach.

I nodded not looking directly at him.

'I understand why you don't want to do this Sora. It hurts. I know. But you'll see, when Kairi comes out happy and safe; she'll thank us for this'

He nodded removing his hand from my arm.

I was cut from my thoughts when Riku suddenly came running out of the house, clutching his stomach.

'RIKU!' I screamed.

'This is all my fault' Sora gasped as Riku dropped to his knees.

'Riku, Riku are you alright?'

'Ugh' Riku gasped.

I knelt beside him, my arms frantic on his shoulders.

'I'm so sorry Riku! What happened?' Sora wailed.

'I think…I'm dying' Riku gasped.

'No' I gasped, my eyes beginning to tear up.

Suddenly he snapped his head upright, glaring straight at Sora and he grinned, -he actually grinned-removing his hands from his stomach.

'Just kidding' He laughed.

'RIKU!' Sora and I snapped.

'That wasn't funny' I cried.

'Yeh!' Sora snapped. 'Jerk'

'Paybacks a bitch Sora' he laughed. 'Come on I found the room where I think Kairi is, the rest of the house is empty, though I think she knows we're coming' He hesitated to stand as I leant cautiously over his shoulder.

'Damn it when you're almost dead on your feet you're delusional' Sora yawned out a laugh.

'Please can we get on with this' My breathing was all jagged. I can't believe anyone in their right mind would joke about something like that! Maybe Sora was right…this is a bad idea. I mean, they're totally vulnerable while they lose sleep like this.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

'I wonder what's going on downstairs'

Music was playing from below the bathroom and I could hear random voices, getting louder as they crossed the room.

I stared absently at my reflection in the small mirror. It shone a red haired girl with bright blue eyes and a wide smile back at me. Inside though I wasn't smiling, I wasn't even trying to smile. I was crying so hard it was painful. I recognised my mother in my reflection and also my father's eyes. I could see the resemblence clearly. How could I have doubted them?

Fastening the lace for my bathrobe tightly I let out a huge breath before I opened my bedroom door stepping into the room for the second time that evening. The moon was so beautiful in the sky and the stars sent a peaceful vibe throughout my body.

'AHH!' My hands automatically clasped over my mouth. I hope my mother didn't hear that. I was silent a couple of seconds before I opened my mouth to speak to the figure staring at me from beside my bedroom mirror. A beautiful blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes stared out of my window from across the room.

'How did you get in here? Who are you!?' I gasped. My heart was beating like crazy. She just stared on leaving me completely bewildered.

'Hmm' She smiled. 'This is a problem'

'Who are you?' I asked. She turned to face me completely, her hands fumbling through her hair. 'You look just like me!' I gasped finally seeing the whole of her face.

'You know my name Kairi' She hissed. 'Say it'

'_Kairi don't listen to her, she's lying, she's on of those bad people I told you about trying to take you away from your real life'_

'Go away!'

'Kairi, are you going to tell me my name or not?'

'I don't know who you-' I felt some kind of electric wave shoot through my system and a face whizzed through my head. She was drawing in a large white room. Staring at a large egg shaped crystal. Inside this crystal was a young boy…

'Do I know you?'

'Think hard'

'You're…'

'_She's nobody! Tell her to leave! She's not in this story!'_

Nobody? _Nobody._ Hmmm. That sounds so…familiar…and yet...

* * *

**Namine's POV**

There it was. The door that was the only obstacle between Kairi and the rest of the world.

Riku slammed the door open and walked inside; following him cautiously we were greeted by his loud gasp. Not a vicious vampire.

'Kairi!' Sora's eyes shed tears immediately as he darted across the room. Pools of light lit up small areas of the darkened room as rays from the moon and stars came through the window. There room reminded me of the white room back in twilight town. So serene, calm. The walls were white with golden lights on each of the four walls. None of which were turned on. There was a small lamp on the bedside table which was facing the wall. Nothing else. Strange…

'Wait, something's wrong' The dark vibe hit me like a bullet. I spun around as the door closed. I jumped out of my skin, my chest aching from the scare.

Riku's eyes scanned the room. As did mine. Sora raised his tear stained face to stare at me.

'Nothing' I gasped a sigh of relief.

I returned my attention to Sora who was holding Kairi in his arms. As if he were afraid she would just suddenly disappear again. Her body was still, but tense. I could see her chest rising as if she were sleeping. Her breathing was very deep.

'Kairi, wake up, please wake up' Sora kissed her forehead, holding her tightly to his chest.

'What's wrong with her? What's going on, why is she here alone?' Riku muttered aloud. He sat beside the small bed that Kairi was sprawled across and stared inquisitively at her lifeless body.

'Sorry' She murmured, her eyes moving beneath her eyelids.

'Kairi?' I asked, joining Sora kneeling beside Kairi. 'Kairi, what's happening?'

'_Namine?'_

'Yes Kairi?' I asked aloud. I guess I was so used to Kairi talking to me in my head I completely forgot that she wasn't conscious. And that I was no longer inside her head. But we are still connected. And always will be.

'Wh-what did you just say?' Sora gasped. 'Can you…' He was lost for words. I was oblivious to anything around me. His words just faded as if they were never even said.

'_Is that your name? Did I get it right?'_

'What do you mean? Of course that's my name, what's the matter?'

'_I'm so confused Namine. I want to tell you but I don't even know myself I feel so empty like someone's stripped the life out of me. For some reason, I feel as if…as if I __**know you **__but…_'

'Of course you know me! Kairi, I'm here with Sora and Riku' I suddenly remembered I wasn't alone in the room anymore. 'We came here for you!'

'_With who? Sora…and Riku? Who are they? Are they friends of yours? Have I met them? Namine, are we related or something you look like my father? You have his eyes.'_

'You could say we're like sisters. Your father's eyes? Really? Wait…what was that about not knowing anything?' Then it dawned on me. 'Can you…can you see me?'

'_Silly; of course I can! You're standing right there. Funny; my mother didn't say anything about sisters, how did you get in here anyway? The guards don't normally let strangers in here, that's why I think I know you…but I don't remember…ever meeting you I'm sorry, I fell and hit my head I guess. Or that's what they keep telling me'_

'You fell and hit your head? What are you talking about? Guards? Where the hell are you Kairi? What was that about your mother?'

'Her mother?' Riku asked. 'What the hell is happening Namine?'

'Shhh' I commanded. Shaking my head trying to focus on Kairi's thoughts.

'Kairi, what am I doing in there with you? Can you describe what you're seeing?'

'_Why? You can see it too.'_

'Just do it Kairi'

'_It's my bedroom. Pink curtains, pink duvet covered bed. The large mirror on the back wall. You're stood beside it, leaning against the wall. Obviously. I just came back from the bathroom and you…you startled me' _

'Large mirror?' I scanned the room. Sure enough there was a large mirror on the far side of the wall. But I wasn't stood anywhere near it.

'_Ahhh. Not again. Leave me alone! I can think for myself. GO AWAY!'_

'Kairi, what's happening? Who are you telling to go away? Kairi!'

'Ungghhh. Go…away' Kairi's hands twitched clenching into fists. Her body was rigid as if she were fighting off something that we couldn't see. Like a dream…a nightmare.

'Kairi, who's there with you? Kairi'

'_I'm sorry Namine…I ugh…Nam….Ughhh…ine-'_

Suddenly Kairi's back arched up off of the bed and her hands clasped the sheets tightly. Her lips twitched until she let out an earth shattering scream.

'_Namine don't leave me, NAMINE!'_

'I'm not going anywhere! KAIRI!' I watched as Kairi's body relaxed once more and she murmured something that sounded like 'Get out of here'

'I'm not leaving you I can't-ugh-' Suddenly I felt everything start to spin and my body felt so exhausted. I dropped forwards my head landing besides Kairi's knees. The last thing I saw was the snowy white of the sheets before completely blacking out.

'Oh my God' Riku gasped, staring out of the window.

That monster from before was making it's way down the driveway, and she was pissed off.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

'What the hell!? Namine!' I grabbed Kairi from the bed bridal style and passed her to Riku. He looked at Namine and I nodded. Understanding what he meant.

'Man, how are we gonna do this?' Riku glanced at the window. 'Um…nooo…I can't do that I might hurt sleeping beauty'

I chuckled. My eyes scanning the room for another exit. Too late. The front door of the house slammed and there was a crash below the room. 'Riku take Kairi, just do it, and then I'll pass Namine to you'

'Right' Riku dove out of the now open window, as he dropped Kairi stirred slightly in his arms. Her body lifted from his arms and I gasped. Namine began to groan ever so slightly and she turned her head to face me. Her eyes fluttering.

'What is going on?' I murmured as Riku hit the ground, placing Kairi beside him.

'Now pass Namine to me!' He yelled up.

'Make sure you catch her!' I yelled, grabbing Namine and dropping her out of the window. Sure enough Riku caught her safely placing her beside him.

'Now you!' Riku yelled. 'Jump! Ju-SORA LOOK OUT!'

Something cold grabbed my arm and dragged me into the centre of the room.

'SORA!' Riku yelled.

'You again' The monster hissed. I was abruptly flung to the other end of the room, my head aching in sudden, torturous pain.

'Gah! Umm…sorry have to go, nice seeing you again, RIKU RUN!' I screamed, feeling dizzy from the sudden smack to my head.

'I don't think so' she growled, her claws leaking a trail of blood from my arm.

'I…ow…get off of me creep' I yelled, my keyblade appearing in my left hand.

She stumbled back, bringing me with her and then growled fiercely.

'Kairi can't leave this place'

'Why the hell not? What did you do to her?'

Riku's voice was still yelling my name in the distance.

'I didn't. She's sleeping.' she glanced at the mirror. I followed her gaze. There she was. The radiant woman who should have been stood clinging onto my arm. Vicious as she looked. She didn't deserve this. None of them did.

'Let her be, she's so much happier here with her parents and her real life' she screeched at me, her claws digging further into my arm, causing some bones to crack that shouldn't.

'With her parents? What?' I yelled I can't kill her until I know what I'm dealing with. I really hope Kairi isn't going to stay asleep forever…

'In a life where you _don't_ exist, her heart is finally healing. Don't you want her to _heal_ Sora?'

'Of course I do but...'

'Don't you love her Sora?' my arm was suddenly in as much pain as my head. I swayed slightly before dropping onto one knee.

'Yes...ow...but what are you getting out of her sleeping?' I said to the floor. I was exausted.

'Simple, she can help our kind take back that which rightfully belongs to us without even knowing she's doing it, her mind is like a map in its self, all those clues and she had no idea they were there'

'Oh yeh what's that, what could you possibly gain from a girl who had no idea who she was for a long time?'

'Nothing for your kind to know about'

'Oh yeh, well how the hell do you expect Kairi to help you while she's asleep'

'Because with her out of the way, we can do anything we want and have complete access to her mind and memories'

'Oh really' I grinned. 'So she's that frightening to you' I snickered. That's my girl.

'Really' She bragged. Her teeth glinted as she stared at me, suddenly making the smack to my head much more noticable. I'm not sure what she was but she looked and smelled rancid.

'So...can you fly?' I asked; my eyes darting to the window opposite the one Riku dropped from.

'Yes I can-wait what did you say?'

I kicked against her rough chest hard enough to almost break my foot, sending her tumbling backwards. Swinging my keyblade I forced her backwards until she fell through the window, her ear shattering screech echoing through the darkened sky.

'Guess not' I jumped from the opposite window and landed, dizzily, beside Riku.

'Let's go tend to that wound' Riku passed me Kairi and then took Namine into his own arms and we dashed to the gate…making our way home.

Sleeping beauty was finally coming home.

* * *

'Kairi? Namine?' I whispered into the girls ears. It was like watching twins playing at sleeping lions. Only…they weren't pretending to sleep.

Namine groaned and then rolled over, fluttering her eyelids until I was staring into pools of deep blue.

'Roxas!' She sat upright, her arms wrapping around my neck.

'Uhhh…ow Namine, ouch!…Close enough I suppose' I chuckled to Riku, rubbing my bandaged arm.

'Don't let them take me away again, don't let me go back there' Namine cried.

Roxas chuckled, sitting beside her.

'Over here' he was practically laughing. His presence was stronger now thanks to Kairi being so close by.

'Oh!' She spun around to stare at him with a choked giggle.

'Easy mistake I suppose' Roxas chuckled, pulling her into his arms. 'It's okay now, Shhh'

'It was dark and there were all these faces screaming at me, and then…'

'And then, what?' Riku asked, his yawn echoing throughout the room followed by my own. Yawning really is contagious.

'Kairi was there. But she wasn't the same. She was so scared. Like everything around her was dangerous. So dangerous, it was so scary, and then she called out to me, it was the most awful sound ever, like she couldn't find her own voice' Namine cried into Roxas' chest.

Kairi rolled over on the sofa and her hand suddenly touched my arm.

'Yikes' her touch was ice cold against my flushed skin. 'Kairi damn it that hurt' I laughed staring at her scrunched up expression. She looked so innocent and at the same time so frightened.

'Roxas, she's living inside a dream world; that she thinks is real. She told me that she's with her parents and that she's in a castle'

'Castle?' Roxas whispered. 'Hmmm'

'Kairi, It's me Sora. Riku, Namine and Roxas are here with me. We're all worried about you'

'Kairi please wake up' Namine sobbed.

'Come on Kairi, come back to me' I took her hand in my own, it warmed beneath my touch.

Her mouth twitched into a crooked smile and she turned her head to face me, her eyes still tightly closed.

'Ugh...who am I?' She asked, her chest rising as if she were suddenly cut off from the oxygen around her.

'Oh Kairi please come back to me...to us' My head dropped at such a speed I didn't even notice the darkness begin to take over. And then I entered another one of those nightmares without _her_, the ones where somewhere, a small, conscious, part of me, knew that the real world would be less welcoming than even this.

* * *

**Oh dear 0____0**

**Well it's just one ordeal after another isn't it. I'm sorry to say that I will possibly be planning the end for the story soon hahaha :P Lol. I will do ATY one shots and stuff tho lol! So, anyways, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: BIG Mistake

**Okaaay sorry this is taking a while to upload but I have exams now :/ -wish me luck lol-**

**So this is dedicated to all of my fantastic reviewers I love you all, and also my alerters and favourites I have so many now! I enjoyed writing my recent chappies since it's a nice break from revision and course work -laughs- so on with it then ;)**

**Also I have a myspace now in my readers name so anyone who wants to get to know me or whatever copy and past this into your search box, and PUT IT ALL TOGETHER!:**

**www . myspace . com / XbreathlessWhispersX**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 13: Big Mistake.**_

_**Sora's POV**_

_The sun shone brightly through the small window in the back of the room. _

_What time is it? _

_A welcoming warmth and bright light flooded throughout the perimeter. Cutting off whatever rest I wanted to continue having. With a large groan and a stretch of my tight, aching muscles I was off of the floor and making my way over to Riku, who had fallen asleep beside Aerith on the sofa. My head was spinning. I could hardly remember anything from the night before. Staring down at my arm, which, for some reason was throbbing like crazy, I gasped. There were large scars that had clearly released blood, which was dried in numerous different places. _

_Then it hit me. I spun around to face the sofa, sleeping beauty laying there peacefully. Her face was tranquillity itself, she looked so at ease. My heart ached. How much I longed to hear her voice out loud. Namine stirred beside her. Reminding me that Kairi wasn't going to be here forever, this feeling ripping away at my already shattered heart. _

_There was a sudden knock on the front door startling me. I turned to face the source of the noise and my body tensed. Visitors? Or…__Vampires?_

I highly doubted vampires would knock. Helping Namine from the ground we shuffled past Kairi, Riku and Aerith and made our way to the front door. I opened the door slowly, stifling a yell as excited arms wrapped around my shoulders. Yuffie pulled back to stare at me. Is she drunk? I guess we locked them out…I wonder why they didn't use their own key?

'Sorraaa!' she squealed. 'I missed you! What happened while we were gone; anything nice?'

I winced and Leon came into the house, holding a strange looking book.

'OH MY GOD! KAIRI! YOU LOOK SO CUTE WITH BLONDE HAIR!'

That did it, I gasped, a traitor tear escaping my tear ducts.

'Sora! Help!' Namine cried. 'Pleeaasseee!?'

Yuffie stopped. 'Kairi, did your voice…change?'

Namine, now able to breathe, held her head in what looked like a lot of pain and stared at Leon. Then at the counter, her eyes never leaving the cover of the book.

I risked a glance too, only to notice that when I turned back, unable to find the attraction, Namine's attention back on Yuffie's face.

'Yuffie, does she look like a leech to you?' Leon hissed. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Namine' she bit her lip. An old habit of Kairi's. 'And I don't appreciate the use of the word leech'

Go Namine…

'Sora…' Yuffie stared at my face, watching as another tear trickled down my face. Last nights events were catching up to me so fast I could barely breath let alone answer her question.

'What happened to Kairi?'

'She…' I couldn't answer, my voice was caught in my throat.

'_**I'm**_ Kairi, or what's left of her anyway, the Kairi you know is in there' Namine pointed to the open door of the living room. Leon placed the book he was holding firmly on the counter and then stalked into the living room. Probably hoping to see Aerith, she was less energetic, especially considering she was fast asleep on the sofa.

Yuffie eyed Namine inquisitively for a second.

'How can Kairi be in there when you-'

'Kairi has lost her heart, I'm the empty shell left behind'

'Her nobody?' Yuffie guessed.

Namine nodded.

'So why is Kairi in there? Isn't she a heartless?'

I shook my head in unison with Namine. 'No' We both sighed.

'She didn't change into one the last time, something to do with her heart never leaving me' I explained. It was a little perplexing even to me.

'I'm confused'

'Well; I think because Kairi is a vampire, her heart wasn't beating anyway, she's already dead, So I guess, in a way she _is _already a heartless; plus she's strong and it was a vampire who put her into the state of coma' Namine interpreted her thoughts clearly for Yuffie.

'Coma? What the-'

'Come on, we'll show you'

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

_This moment, this one moment sitting with him; I will cherish for eternity. The person I want to remember, the person who is just for me. I will never forget this time we spent together. Or the time we should spend together, but can't._

'Are you joking?' I asked, a smile breaking across my face. 'You must be freakin' joking, I did that? Really?'

'Of course, would I lie to you?'

'Maybe…I dunno'

'Are _you_ joking?' a cheeky tone matched my own. The same tone I had been listening to the past three hours. Since eight this morning to be precise.

I stared up from my place on the bed. Crossing my legs and arms in unison.

'Did I sound sardonic at all to you?' I snickered. He answered my glare with a small pout.

'Okay then…what do you want me to say?' He grinned. I was really perplexed by this stranger's appearance. By all the other strangers who had appeared before me.

'Umm…tell me who you are'

'I can't do that; that's up to you'

'What? Are you trying to tell me I get to name you?' I laughed. 'Okay, I call you…fluffy' I snickered.

'Kairi, you silly girl' warm comforting hands ruffled my hair. I stared into the blue iris' reflecting my face back at me. The sun was higher in the sky, indicating it was almost midday now. The curious looking boy, apparently that was all I was going to get, sat beside me on my bed. I tugged at the collar on my pink set of pyjamas nervously.

'I'm so confused'

'Oh? Why's that?'

Nausea rocked through me, my head spinning. He gave me the cheesiest grin I've ever seen and then turned completely to face me.

'I…Can you answer questions? Is that…_allowed?_'

'Well, apparently so' he chuckled, his left hand brushing strands of stray hair from my eyes.

'Am I supposed to feel like I can tell you anything?' I bit my lip, my heart was in my throat, threatening to dive out and run off.

'I hope so' he grinned.

I stared in wonder. So; he's someone I know. Apparently I'm close to him. We live near one and other. He likes adventures…and the beach? That's all I have to go on. At least Namine had given me all the information I had requested without all the riddles.

'_Kairi, how would your mother feel if she found you here with a boy?'_

I rubbed my temples. That stupid voice was giving me a migraine.

'So that's a yes' I beamed. 'Please, just tell me your name' I had begun to put the pieces together. This migraine and the presence of new faces usually equalled sudden disappearance of strangers and alone time for me. Again. Then confusion and weird voices again.

'Sorry Kairi, it's up to you to figure this all out. If I help…well; then that's cheating'

'This is a game?' I snorted. 'This is a game?!' I was pissed off. I just wanted to know why my memory was on the Fritz. Is that too much to ask?

'Kairi! Come on, you were never this blonde'

'Hey! Namine wasn't dumb and she _is_ blonde'

'Namine? You met Namine too?'

I nodded. Perplexed by his sudden change of tone.

'Come on Kairi, there has to be something in there' he prodded my forehead lightly 'about me.'

I rolled my eyes. Something was there. It was one of those things, ya know, when you really want to remember what it is, and it turns out to be so simple you can't believe you forgot it.

'Ugh' my head swam suddenly. I knew what this meant. Blood splashed across my eyes and I sucked in a scream. Bones crunched in my mind and sudden gushes of light blurred my vision. Tears welled in my eyes and I shuddered. He was leaving me. This, happy, childish, beautiful angel was going o leave me before I get my answers.

'Your leaving' I gasped. His face flashed through my mind. I know him. I know him. I know that I know him. I know him, I have to know him.

'No I'm not going any-'

Sure enough, right on queue, the brunette, blue eyed angel before me began to disappear from site. He grabbed my hands quickly. Obviously not expecting this abrupt…complication.

'I'm sorry about this, I wish we could talk longer.'

'Me too!' I gasped as his hands felt lighter over mine. The blur of my vision making me sway.

I know him. I know him…I…I…

'I'm sorry Kairi; It looks like our game of guess who is officially over' His voice was just a whisper.

I…I love him…

'Yeh…' I leant forward, my lips brushing his, his transparent eyes widened in shock. 'I love you'

'And I you'

And then…he was gone. I curled up in a ball on my bed, the bed that's in the middle of my now very lonely room, the bed he sat upon and cheered my dreary mood. This very bed, where my heart had stuttered and suffocated from love and I cried away all of my sorrows.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

'Sora! Sora! Wake up!' A soft voice…so beautiful. Kairi? Kairi. I tried to move my lips but they wouldn't move at my own will. I can't move. Why can't I move.

'Sora! WAKE UP NOW! SORA!'

'Kairi.' I managed to mouth.

'Is he still breathing?' Riku's voice was just a quiet whisper in my head.

'God! No!' Namine's was the next to enter my head clearly. 'Wait…Sora?'

I groaned, opening my eyes to numerous frantic expressions. Aerith, apparently awake now, was beside Leon and Yuffie, her face tear stained.

'How did you do that?' Namine asked, her voice choked. She sat upright on her knees, brushing back strands of her hair.

'Do what?' I asked, my head swimming.

'You…you weren't here, you weren't breathing, you died Sora!' Riku gasped from behind Namine.

'What _are _you talking about?' My throat _did_ feel dry.

'Well, we came in to show Yuffie and Leon about Kairi's situation and then she murmured your name and you…well…you fell. She was talking with you too wasn't she!' Namine clapped her hands together.

'That's a good sign' Aerith whispered quietly.

'That or Sora's going bonkers' Riku snorted.

'I can't believe you went through this much all by yourselves' Yuffie murmured.

So they had told them everything.

'Where are you?'

Everybody scanned the room for the quiet voice that echoed throughout the room. Staring at one and other we all turned to face Kairi who was stirring in her place. False alarm. She was still sleeping.

Leon sighed, leaving the room with Aerith and Yuffie.

'Where is who?' Riku asked.

'What did she tell you?'

'I…don't know. I just remember seeing her face and thinking I was dreaming. I mean I was. I guess. It was so vivid. She was all princess like and she told me things about her family and well…it was creepy.'

'Tell us exactly what happened!' Namine demanded.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I stood silently over the balcony that I had recently discovered beside my bedroom. Behind the curtains I had never thought to pull. The sun was blazing down on my skin and I could feel the summer breeze pull through my hair.

All that I could think about was the boy I had realized I was in love with. Why didn't I remember someone so important? What on earth is going on?

'Kairi! Are you coming downstairs? We have someone we want you to meet'

I spun around, startled by the sudden disturbance. My mother was stood with a red rose in her hand.

'Someone…you want me to meet?'

'Yes'

'I'll be there in a second' Of course, that was a lie.

My mother left the room sighing. She read my mind it would seem.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' I screamed so that the words echoed throughout the sky.

A blurred image ran across my eyes and I fell backwards. The sudden presence in my head so strong I screamed.

'Sky?' What did that mean? The word sky had just bounced into my head as if someone had shouted it.

_Hands. Holding onto me. So tightly. The warmth is incredible._

'_This is real' I murmur into brown locks of hair._

What? What's happening? Voices. So many voices…

'_I'm always with you too I'll come back to you. I promise!'_

'_I know you will!'_

Tears welled in my eyes. Why can't I remember anything. I stared at the cold hard stones I was sitting on, my tears splashing beside me, and another image clouded my mind. A distant memory…

'_Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me.'_

'_Not today, sorry.' I replied, shaking my head apologetically. _

'_Aw, why not?'_

'_Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?'_

'_Riku?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him.'_

'_He's far away. But I know we'll see him again.' I smiled._

'_Sure. Of course we will.'_

'_And the other boy?'_

'_What other boy?' The other girl turned to face me, her eyes anxious._

'_The one who was with Riku and me all the time…we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself; I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him.' A warm feeling flooded my heart. _

'_Are you sure you didn't make him up?'_

'_Namine?' This voice I didn't recognise at all. The girl before was someone I know. But…this time. I had no clue as to who it belonged to. _

_My head began to spin horrifically and I collapsed into what felt like warm sand._

'_Namine...? What's happening to me?'_

'_Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi.'_

'_Kairi... I know you. You're that girl __**he**__ likes.'_

'_Who? Please, a name!'_

'_I'm Roxas.'_

'_Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?'_

'_You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an __**S**__!' Another voice. The one of the boy from before._

I jumped up from the ground and ran back into my bedroom.

_What was happening?_

I screamed into my hands. What is happening to me?

Sky? Begins with an S? Is that his name?

'_It's a trick Kairi don't listen to those…hallucinations'_

'You're the one who's going insane!' I screamed at the voice, my right hand clashing with the mirror. Unravelling my hand from the tight fist it was stuck in in I glared at the blood running around the pieces of glass.

'Silly girl'

I spun around. No one. The voice. He was so close. I held onto my chest, my heart beating wildly. The blood running to the ground.

'Begins with an S. Right _**Sora**_!'

**

* * *

****Sora's POV**

'Sora. Sora…Sora'

'KAIRI!'

'Sora! Sora!' She screamed.

I watched as blood rinsed from her hand and ran onto the ground. What? She…she can bleed now too? Whats happening to her?

Leon came running in, his eyes wide and frantic. Riku not far behind him. He threw the open book at me, his hands shaking.

'Wake her up! Wake her up now!' Riku snarled.

'I? What? This isn't my fault'

'DO IT SORA!'

'I can't' I gasped. 'Namine help…Namine?'

_Gone._ Roxas acknowledged that fact for me with his quiet sigh.

I stared at the book below me. The title scared me:

_The apocalypse._

'They're trying to turn her into a monster, they want her to lead them into a battle! She is the key to unlocking either true hell, or utter bliss and I vote the second one thank you!' Leon yelled.

Riku stared at Kairi, who stirred in her place. The blood from her hand caching his eye.

'What's going on? What's happening?' he asked.

'I'm not sure, She said my name, she knows my name! Kairi. Kairi I love you!' I leant over sleeping beauty, my lips firm on hers. Tears escaping my eyes. Kairi can't be turned into a monster. I won't allow it. No way!

I pulled back and stared at Kairi as she stirred once again before sitting upright. Her eyes bloody red. Tears fell from her eyes and she glared at us all, frightened. Just like when he first came here. When we were first reunited.

'No! I won't do it!' She screamed. 'Huh?'

'Sora!' She gawked at me. Leaping from the sofa and running into my arms.

I almost died from the shock of my heart smashing my rib cage.

'This is real. This is where I belong. This is real.' She was trying to convince herself.

'Yeah' I muttered. Unable to bring myself down from cloud nine.

'No! No! Wait. This is bad. If I'm here, then so is _she_. This is…no…no; put me back to sleep! Put me back to sleep! Where is Rin? Where is she? I'm not supposed to be here yet! No! Didn't Namine tell you?' She gasped.

'Rin?' I stared at her now black eyes. She was thirsty. 'Tell us what?'

'Kairi calm down!' Riku gasped. His eyes were filled with worry.

'But we were…we were saving you' I gasped.

'I didn't need saving. I am strong enough to fight Violet's manipulations off! You don't understand. Rin was saving me. She put me to sleep so Violet and the other's couldn't use me, they were going to make me kill everyone. It was awful.'

'But she told us that-'

Kairi placed her finger over my lips, her blood running down my chin.

'Violet see's things. We were keeping it a secret so Violet wouldn't be able to guess our plan'

My voice caught in my throat.

'But it…it says here that they can convert good vampires into bad ones, just by…stripping them of their human memories completely and breaking their hearts, their spirit' Riku pointed to the book. 'It says that there is a vampire so strong that she would wipe out the entire race of humanity. That…or she would be destroyed. We woke you up so that we could be sure. Be sure you weren't going to have that fate'

'You are so stupid. It clearly states here that the purest of heart are the only ones strong enough to fight this off, that's how Rin knew I'd be alright, where the hell did you get that anyway?'

'Leon found it'

Leon grunted and stared at me. His eyes narrowing as Kairi pulled me closer to her. If that was at all possible. An abrupt gasp screeching in my ears.

She knotted her fingers into my hair and then whispered into my ear. Her voice frozen in fear.

**'They're coming'**

* * *

**OOOOHHH I love cliff hangers :P So REVIEW PLEASE! Or you won't get to find out the rest? I reckon two more chapters will sum this up nicely. If you have any questions just ask. Who is **_**she**_**? Hmm. Guess you'll have to find out soon enough :P**


	14. Chapter 14: Sorry

**Here it is, almost time for the final chapter! Oh My God! 0_0 lol! Anyways; I want 5 or more reviews on this chapter before I upload the final chapter, I want to see if you're worth it or not lol and if the story is ;) Of course I know most of you are worth it! I love you all! I think I'm gonna cry! I cried writing this :P Just to warn you, I dunno, my heart is Kairi's heart for now :)**

**Sorry I hate to ask I Just don't get why people can fave and alert but not write one word in a review :O lol**

**So here we go :D**

**A/N: PLEASE READ CAREFULLY -YOU WILL SEE WHY AT THE BOTTOM A/N!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: Sorry.**

'Kairi! How can you ask us to do something like that?' Riku hissed.

'If you don't leave, if you don't find somewhere safe to stay before it's too late, I'll lose you forever' I held my hands to my chest, my un-beating heart was shattering into a thousand tiny pieces.

'But we don't want to lose you!' Sora retaliated, defending Riku's argument.

'If you don't leave I'll make you leave'

'I only just got you back Kairi; I don't want to lose you again'

'It's too late for that; even if you stay the damage that will be done is too great'

_Kairi! Kairi! There's something terribly wrong in here!!_

'Namine?' I clutched my head. Her voice was a loud shriek.

Sora held his stomach. Roxas was reacting to whatever pain Namine was in.

'Roxas wants to protect Namine' he explained as his hand suddenly grabbed hold of mine.

'He's-' Sora seemed to be fighting himself. 'He's too strong' Sora was slung forward and into my arms as Namine's voice screamed into my head.

Then he was still. I was so scared, his body slid to the floor as Roxas appeared before me, his hands suddenly around me. Staring at Sora I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. A shudder, so fast I barely felt it, rushed down my spine.

_Well, well, well, trying to protect your friends are we?_

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed. 'Stop hurting her! I'll kill you' Roxas stepped back from me, staring at me confused.

Sora stirred on the ground as he disappeared. Riku and Yuffie helped him up from the ground.

_Sweet little princess. Always trying so hard to be human. But you're not. I'm not going to stop this from happening ya know, I will die, I foresee some other interference . This is all your fault. She'll destroy us all and then, you'll lose everything and everyone you care about, the whole universe will be destroyed. But you know how to stop that…don't you?_

'I don't know what you're talking about now get out of my head, freak!'

'Kairi!' Sora lunged forwards, tugging against the hold of Riku and Yuffie. Aerith was stood beside Leon, paralyzed. I'm just…a burden on them. On all of them. I should have left from the beginning; I wish I'd never shown up on the island all those years ago. I wish I'd never fallen in love with Sora. I wish…I wish…

'I HATE THIS!' I yelled.

_Your decisions will change the future. I told you that from the first day I met you. You are special. I see great things for you, so hurry and get them to leave…okay?_

'Whose side…are you on?' I felt suddenly very weak as an intense flash knocked me to the ground.

_Running. So fast. Must keep running._

'_Hurry! HURRY!'_

Where am I?

'_HURRY!'_

_A pain, so vast it would have knocked a human unconscious, struck the back of my head. I fell to the ground spinning around to face dark crimson eyes. A grin, mischievous and conniving, met my gaze. _

_Cold hands, even cooler than mine, lifted my head to meet the red, glowing eyes that sneered at me._

'_Hmmm, you I can work with'_

'_You what?' I stuttered. The fear escaped from the back of my throat and a whimper slipped through my lips._

'_Sweet little princess, wanted to learn all about her past, little did she know, she wasn't going to last'_

'_I didn't, that's not it…I didn't do anything!'_

'_You have no idea what lies inside your new body Kairi, no idea, and soon it'll all be mine'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_You will be the end of us all, or…you won't…teehee'_

'_What the hell are you talking about?' I hissed, standing from the ground and throwing a right punch towards the mysterious girl._

_She was, so young, so fragile looking…inevitably she was hell itself, all inside this little body._

'_Things aren't always what they appear to be'_

_I gasped, a tear escaping my eyes._

'_Kaiya?'_

'_Maybe so'_

_Another gasp followed my a whimper, I couldn't hold the tears any more._

'_Akira?' seeing them again was too much to bear._

'_You already destroyed two people you care about physically'_

'_I didn't mean to!'_

'_But Kairi, who will be the third to go?'_

'_Why don't you mind your own business'_

'_You are my business now'_

'_What?'_

'_After midnight, you won't remember a thing, so cherish what you have for today, because…teehee…tomorrow never comes'_

* * *

I have until midnight to get Sora and Riku and everyone else back on the islands.

'YOU HAVE TO GO!' I yelled, sitting upright from the couch. Looking around I found no one. Just the bare walls and the TV which had been left on.

'News Flash! Good afternoon everyone, I'm Yakumo Harishi and I'm here to bring you news of a terrible fire coming from the old warehouses downtown'

I snapped my head right to stare at the vicious little girl emitting from the flames. Her hair, long flowing, a golden red. Her eyes the same colour, contrasting with her beautiful glowing skin.

'Kairi, I'm coming for you next' she chuckled. The same voice from my vision…

The woman was thrown to one side, the girl still miles away. I gasped as the TV flicked off by itself and then I let out an ear splitting shriek.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I needed more time. I need another day.

My thirst shot at me abruptly. Pulling my thoughts onto a new strategy. Sora and Riku dashed into the room, my eyes averted towards them. I could my eyes being transformed to the colour of my thirst, as it grew swiftly.

'You must leave NOW!' I leapt towards them. Sora diving out of the way.

'I'll kill you if you stay'

'Kairi! Sora!' Riku gasped as I lunged towards Sora again.

'We'll die anyway, we'll all suffer'

'I don't want to leave you!' he pulled me forwards, imprinting his lips upon mine. At first I had to struggle so hard to give in to the feeling I needed to stow away in my heart. It has been so long since I kissed him like this…but then the vision smacked me in the face, awakening me.

'I hate you! I don't want you to stay with me, if you hadn't told me you loved me none of this would have happened' I pushed him away; every word was a lie…

He stopped, abruptly dead on his feet. I could hear the thumping of his heart as it affected the fire in my throat.

'In that case' arms wrapped around his throat and he began to gasp for air. I yelped as I was knocked into and through the back wall. Riku's screams shattering my thirst.

'I'll take him off your hands'

'NO!' _it's her_, _the girl_, her beauty so blinding I was silenced immediately.

'Check you later Kairi sweetie, love ya' she giggled to herself disappearing out the door.

'SORA!'

Riku stared at me, his eyes wide with fright.

'What happening in here?' Leon yelled at the hole in his living room wall.

'I'll tell you what happened' I choked on my rage. I was in front of Leon immediately, Aerith and Yuffie staring at me from behind him.

'You. Didn't. Leave. When. I. Said. So' I snapped, my hands curling around his neck tightly.

'Kairi. No!' Riku yelled, grabbing my arms trying to loosen my hold on Leon.

'And because of this, Sora, my beautiful Sora, is going to die'

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I couldn't protect you. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry. Forgive me…Kairi…

I was thrown into another wall, the blood from my head causing the pain to become even more incredible.

I could hardly breathe as I was tossed kinetically through the air once more.

'So little man giving up already?'

'What do you want from me?'

'I want Kairi to come looking for me that's what'

'But why?'

'Because I can't last without her' she giggled, her smile was incredible. Someone so innocent…how could they be so bad? So evil?

I grabbed my keyblade but the girl just giggled.

'You think _that_ can defeat me? The great Suzuki? Ha!'

'Suz-suzuki' I stuttered. 'Leave her alone' I demanded.

'What?' she gasped. Stumped by my words. 'Her?' Confused by my emotions.

'You should worry about yourself lover boy. In the end, Kairi will choose to let me consume her body. Because in the end, there will be _nothing_ left to live for'

My heart stuttered. _Nothing_?

'All the people of this world will disappear; nothing can stop me, nothing. Because I'm the devil herself so to speak. I'm your worst nightmare'

'What do you want from us?' I yelled once more. My arms aching from the agonizing bruises and fractures throughout my body. 'What use is this world, and the rest, when…you have nothing to destroy us for?'

She stopped to think about what she would say next. Her eyes glimmered excitedly.

'Little boy, you're incredibly stupid'

'What did you say?' I hissed, causing my ribs to ache.

'I want this world; so that my people can reunite and we can live once more'

'Your…people?'

'My world was destroyed, my family was scattered, I'm what you may call an invader of human hosts'

'You're a what?!'

'In other words, the invader with the strongest host wins. My current form, a young girl with incredible courage, won't last much longer…I need a more…permanent one. Your sweetheart awakened me when she entered this world, her presence so strong I could smell her soul a mile away'

'Are you joking? That is so sick!'

'Quiet' she snapped, throwing me into the door. I could no longer hold my head upright. The agony and blood were both beginning to make me nauseated. I was so going to wretch.

'She's coming! Oh goody, how delicious' she giggled. 'I can't wait to destroy the other worlds with her beautiful body; she's gorgeous and so powerful'

'She's also _**mine**_' I threw my keyblade towards her, it ripped her arm from her body and she yelled in pain. The shriek so loud I swear my ears were bleeding.

'So hands off' I tried to stand up but she caught me in a strong hold against the door.

'I no longer need your service little man. I was considering just killing you, but this will suffice just nicely, you brought this upon yourself'

'What will-' I stopped as something sharp grazed my neck.

The familiar burn of blazing acid rushed through my veins as her fangs slipped into the skin of my neck. Then I was flying, so fast I felt the palpitation of every artery.

'Suffer, the darkness will eventually consume your body and you will die, but, this is a much slower way to go Mr King of hearts'

I gasped the pain so strong my back arched and my fists curled. The darkness was blurring my vision. I didn't want to die yet. I want to see Kairi. To make sure she's okay. To be by her side…always. Then something made sense. The visions I had. They weren't to tell me Kairi would die. They were trying to warn me, of the dangers, to test me and make sure I would always stay by her side. But I failed her…

'Because your heart is pure, it will take longer, though, unlike the princess, **you will become a monster straight away**, because luck you _**I'm**_ the one who bit you'

'I'm sorry Kairi. So sorry.'

'Apologizing for his own death, how pathetically human, I'm so glad I decided to get rid of you wretched humans, and the pathetic breed that call themselves vampires…they have never known what it means to be pure like me…useless fools' the arm I had torn from her body reattached and she chuckled to herself.

'It's time'

'Sorry!' I yelled as the burns became too much and I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Kairi's POV

'Sora!' I yelled, slamming open another door. Yet again I was met by the stench of blood. But no matter what, there was never anybody there. Riku's hands clasped my shoulders as he muttered something incoherent to Leon.

'I won't let him die for me! NEVER!' I yelled, dashing to the next floor of the hotel. The only place that hadn't been completely destroyed.

_Kairi!_

_Namine?_

_Yeh! I believe in you Kairi, you can save him. There has to be a way to destroy this girl, but I'm not sure how, Violet's presence has completely vanished, she destroyed them so easily_

_How are we going to defeat her?_

_I'm pretty sure we have something she doesn't…_

_Oh yeh what's that?!_

_The power of love. We can use that against her, I'm sure of it._

Then I found what I was looking for…or maybe not quite.

'You!' I snarled at the girl who was waving to me from inside the room. I could hear Riku's footsteps closing in on the room too. The door slammed shut and locked. I stared at the girl. Her powers are a lot like Kaiya's. She focuses on something and it happens, but, she's so much stronger than her.

'Looking for your man Kairi?' she asked casually. 'Or should I say death?'

'What's that supposed to mean?! You cocky bitch'

'I think you know what it means, and here I thought we could be friends'

'Friends? Not likely. You took something that belongs to me, give him back' I hissed.

There were bangs on the door. I stepped forward distracting the girl.

'Oh Kairi, poor pathetic love sick girl, I'm Suzuki, pleased to meet you' she held out her hand. I took it, rolling my eyes, anything to keep her away from Riku and Leon.

'Oh yeh, you know me, Kairi's the name, I'll be kicking your ass now'

'I don't want to fight you Kairi I want to be connected with you, like your sister, only, we won't be individual'

'You sick-'

The door swung open and Riku gasped as Suzuki tossed him into the back wall. Leon threw his sword, it was swung back at him full force, and I lashed out watching as it bounced off of my arm. Leon had come along with us as backup, but right now, I just wanted Sora alive, not him dead too. Despite our differences.

'I'm so gonna kick your ass' I snarled at Suzuki.

She was in my face immediately her large eyes gazing down on me viciously, but playfully.

The door swung shut and I heard a thud as Leon and Riku hit something.

'KAIRI!' Riku yelled.

'Look for Sora!!' I demanded while swinging my leg at Suzuki. She caught it, flipping me onto my back.

'Stupid little girl, you're mine now' she lunged at me, her teeth, so much larger than any other vampire's I have seen; grazed my neck and I shuddered.

'Where's Sora' I pushed her off of me, rolling us over so I was holding her body to the floor.

'It's too late for him; you can't have what doesn't exist'

'You-No!' I continuously punched her in the face. Anger consuming me.

I could hear three heartbeats. Riku's and Leon's were recognisable but there was another, closer than theirs. It was very fast. So fast it didn't sound like a heart at all. Almost as if it was trying to reach its last beat. I could smell blood and upon my distraction I was knocked backwards across the room. No contact closing the distance between my enemy and me.

'Never let your guard down, we'll have to work on that'

'If you've hurt Sora-'

'You'll have nothing to live for I know' she skipped over to me. The nerve.

'I'll kill you' I smashed my fist into her nose and she stumbled backwards screaming.

'So powerful' she groaned at the broken but soon healed bones. 'That actually hurt' she pouted. 'Wait till mama hears about this'

'Mama?' Then I was thrown forwards, Suzuki's hands gripping my throat. I kicked and yelled until I was thrown back into the door. My ribs were aching from the sudden blows.

'This is your destiny Kairi, you escaped me once and I won't let it happen again'

Once? I have never seen this girl in my entire life. Never…

'_MAMA! MAMA!'_

_Mother? What's happening here? My heart ached as I watched my mother drop to the ground. The flames consuming her body. My father lifted me from the ground, whispering things that made no sense. _

'_It'll be okay, she's just sleeping'_

'_MAMA!' I screamed again as her face grew distant. I knew better. I knew what my dad was saying was a lie._

_A beautiful girl appeared from within the flames. Her eyes glowing with evil. She smiled at me. A wink followed by a sudden gush of darkness that approached us at a vast speed. My father swerved out of the way as I screamed for my mother again. The castle burned into oblivion as we raced towards the ocean. My father's hands growing weak as he carried me away. A boat? Why is he taking me to a boat? I was placed inside the wooden boat. Magic surrounding me for protection. _

'_I love you, I will always love you, be safe my beautiful Kairi'_

'_Daddy?' The boat itself rose into the air and flew over the ocean. Waves hit me as I became no longer air born. The essence of magic still surrounding me. The fire approached the sands and burned viciously. And with it, so did my father._

_It became dark before long and when I awoke I was met by a magnificent voice. Warm sand beneath my hands and the sea crashing against my legs._

'_Hey, who are you?'_

_I looked up to meet baby blue eyes._

'_K-Kairi…' but that was all I could remember…everything else had fled my mind. Everything._

'_I'm Sora. Pleased to meet you'_

* * *

'You killed my parents'

'Oh it's all coming back to you now is it!'

I plunged my hand deep into her chest, finding her heart I pulled it from her body.

'You heartless monster; you will pay for this'

She fell to the floor immediately. She wasn't gone for good. I could tell. But until she healed I had time to find Sora and also strategise. Tears escaped me as I ran to where Riku and Leon were. It felt as though time had stopped. My parents were destroyed by the very girl who wants to use me for her own advantages. It's her fault I met Sora. Her fault I don't know who I am. Her fault. It's all her fault!

I made my way into the room where there was a strong scent of Sora's blood. Red pools dripped from every wall and there in the centre of the room was my beloved angel. Riku's face was red from tears. No. _**No**_!

She can't take someone else I love away from me. No one else. Why did she try to destroy my family in the first place? Why? How did she know to come for me here?

I dropped down beside Sora. His face so pale he looked like me. The new me.

'She bit him' Leon pointed to the gash in his neck.

'NO!' I pulled him into my arms, Tears flowing like waterfalls. I don't want this for him. He can't become a monster. I need him here, alive, well, happy, and smiling. All the times, all the memories, they all hit me at once.

Leon's hand came to my shoulder and I shrugged away from him.

'Sora…Sora please wake up! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! Please don't leave me…I…please don't leave me!' I said between sobs, I began to suck out as much venom as I could, avoiding any temptation I had for his blood.

A hand, barely warmer than my own touched my cheek.

'Sora' I sobbed, I couldn't breathe. His eyes fluttered open slightly. They were coal black. He feigned a smile.

'K-Kairi' his voice was so distant. I cried more, gnawing onto my bottom lip.

'Riku' he chuckled. 'Pull it together'

Riku grinned, more tears escaping his eyes. Leon turned away, unable to show his face.

'Sorry'

'For what? Why are you sorry?'

'I couldn't protect you Kairi, I couldn't be there for you' his breathing accelerated and his heart gave two final stutters before his whole body grew limp and dead.

Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. Words wouldn't pass my lips as I stared, unable to comprehend the event before me. I was the one who couldn't protect him. I was the one who should have apologised. I did this. I caused this. And now. I was going to end it. Once and for all…

'SORRRAAAAAAAA!'

In my arms I held an angel. The love of my life. My meaning. My existence, it was all over. **He was gone**…

**

* * *

**

**LISTEN UP PEOPLE!**

**Some of you are being_ waaaaayyy_ out of line and clearly didn't read this correctly! I can't tell you why exactly but people for gods sake Sora is NOT DEAD!**

**People keep saying that but he's not as it clearly stated when Suzuki bit him! Please stop cussing and screaming at me because he IS SO NOT DEAD! If you read it wrong and need reassuring read it again the final chappy will be up soon since it seems none of you are enjoying the change!! o.O I PUT A PHRASE IN BOLD DURING THE PHASE OF THE BITING FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND BETTER!**

**Now I can't say anything more as it will ruin the end and there'll be no point in a story but if I don't have some bad things happen then whats the point it won't be a story jeez! Please be nice!**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Beginning

**The final chapter, I have had so much fun writing this story, my first real fan fiction that has had any attention :P So I'd love to thank each of the readers especially those who reviewed and alerted etc!**

**I had quite a few PM's asking me to confirm the sequel, yes there will be one, not sure what to call it though…So, look forward to it, if you love this one and want the sequel author alert me, so you are aware that it has been posted, I will post the link to the sequel in another chapter alright :P So here we go lol ;)**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: A New Beginning.**

**Riku's POV**

I have never seen anything as strong as Kairi's heart was in this moment of my life. Darkness would never consume something as precious. Even Sora's, one of the purest of hearts; could not have beat what I was seeing before my eyes.

Windows smashed, walls cracked, doors flung to the side, flying from their hinges. My ears bled from the sound. I stared up, red hair blowing rapidly through invisible wind. Red eyes staring down on me, lusting for my blood, but also for my safety. Her hand, paler than before, if that was at all possible held out to me, the other one holding Sora over her shoulder securely. I had never seen anything as terrifying and yet, I was comforted by the fact that her feelings for my safety were as strong as ever. Leon had left before this horrifying event, hoping Aerith and Yuffie hadn't been attacked by anything, since there was no sign of Suzuki anywhere, but also to search for that book he had uncovered. For answers.

A blinding light emitted from her body, causing me to fly across the room backward.

The lines from the book Leon had read aloud ran through my head a thousand times over.

_'She is the key to unlocking either true hell, or utter bliss'_

It was up to Kairi. Her choices, her actions, would determine what happened next. She was becoming a monster, as would Sora. If there is a way to stop this, she has to be the one to do it. There were so many secrets yet to be unlocked. Her past needed to be uncovered. Where was she those years before she turned up on our Island and was taken in by our Mayor?

I clambered forwards, the light and winds coming from her body inflicting pain on my hand as I took hers. I will be strong. I will hold on till my last breath if I have to, to save my friends.

**

* * *

****Kairi's POV**

There is no way, no way, that I am allowing Sora to have the same fait as me. No power could overcome what was flooding through my heart at that moment. Vengeance, revenge, love, protection.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I screamed the tears flowing like a waterfall. Riku clambered forwards and finally took my hand, which I had held out to him. Sora stirred over my shoulder. The darkness I could feel consuming my heart was eating away at the confused emotions inside my head.

Riku winced, holding my hand tighter.

'You can do the right thing Kairi'

Upon his words entering my mind and cancelling out some of my revenge filled heart I was thrown backwards into the wall. My arms shielding Sora and Riku from harm.

'Kairi, bad girl!'

'Suzuki!' Riku hissed in pain.

'Damn it' I stood up. 'Leave them alone!'

'Okay let me think….Um…no!' she flung me across the room, I stared, my eyes blurring slightly as I watched her make her way over to Sora.

'Leave him ALONE!' I screamed, my key blade once in my hands burning at my skin. I really was becoming a monster.

'Oh sweetie it's almost midnight! What'll it be?'

I winced as she held Sora upright in her hands and he stirred. His mouth opened slightly revealing growing teeth.

'Please! Save him!' I cried.

Riku stared at me, paralysed in what I presume was fear, or shock.

Suzuki eyed him curiously.

'Don't you dare' I hissed, standing upright, my hands were trembling. I was so scared. Scared of what I could do, frightened by the thought of what I was becoming. I tossed my key blade, the speed unreal. It took the hand she was using to hold Sora in the air and pinned it into the wall. Her pain filled screech making my ears ring.

I was instantly in her face, baring my teeth, blood red eyes reflecting back at me. Stunning me a moment before I grabbed her neck, Sora falling to the floor and screaming, no distractions, I needed to end this.

'You kill me and you won't be able to save yourself, or him' she eyed Sora who was riving in pain right now. His eyes wide open and darkening with every passing second.

I brought my key blade to her throat and snarled at her.

'Save him' I didn't require an answer, this was an order. 'Or I'll kill myself and you won't be able to live on either' I switched the key blade and held it over my chest. Riku stood tall, his eyes widened again.

'No…Kairi!'

I brought the key to my chest and winced in pain. I didn't want this…either.

'No! No!' Sora yelled, his whole body rigid and squirming. He was staring at me, tears flooding his eyes.

'It's time Kairi; don't do this, you can save him' Suzuki chirped.

'Who do you think you are?' Riku hissed. 'You have ruined everyone's lives, I hope you're happy' he pulled out his own key blade, swinging it at her, but I brought myself forward, causing the action to stop.

'Do you promise, not to hurt any of my friends, or the people I love, like you did my family'

'Of course, you will have a say in what we do also…though…you will have no control over it directly'

I snarled. I didn't want to live on forever as this bitch's puppet. But what else could I do?

'Save him then' I ordered. 'I promise I will give my life willingly if you do'

'You…will?' Riku turned to grab my hands, holding them to his chest.

'Don't do this' I sobbed. 'I love you guys, it's my turn to save you now'

'No! Don't Kairi! Please'

'Petty human emotions ruin this world' Suzuki snickered, leaning over Sora who's eyes were even darker in colour and his whole body was paling more and more. I wanted this for him. I wanted him to live on, to save lives, to help others. He needed to live. He could stop Suzuki and I afterwards. He would do it, because he wouldn't want me to suffer. He will.

Suzuki stared at me, I nodded, confirming my promise. She leant over, her lips touching Sora's wound. I didn't look, I didn't want to see her even touch him. Instead I turned to Riku, who was crying now too.

'Don't worry Riku, you'll do the right thing'

'What does that mean…Kairi?'

I smiled at him. 'You'll know, you'll know'

His expression was perplexing. I turned to face Sora, who was sat upright now. His eyes widened when he saw me, my eyes, anger filled, bloody red. I frightened and disgusted him. I could live with that. I had to. But hopefully not for long.

'Can I have a second?'

'That's all you have dear' Suzuki snickered.

I knelt before Sora. His eyes still wide. His hand, warmer now than before, his skin natural coloured again, touched my tear stained cheek. His eyes locked with mine.

'Your eyes are…'

'Horrible I know'

'Beautiful, they look so pretty on you'

I snorted. 'Yeh right; I'm a monster'

'No…never, You're who you are because you Kairi; can be whoever you want, don't forget that'

I leant forward, as did he, our lips meeting, his warm temperature burning against my skin. He ran his hands through my hair and I pulled away. He looked rejected and worried.

'It's not over Sora, I have to go now' I stood up, as did he. His steps mimicked mine.

'Stop, please stop' I moved backwards more and so did he. His hands grabbed mine, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

'I love you'

'As do I' I muttered. Unable to comprehend anything but his arms.

'Kairi, what is going to happen to you?'

'I'm not sure, just promise me something…'

'Anything?' I knew he'd regret that when I told him what was in my heart.

'Kill me…' I said it so low he must have just heard it.

'What?' He gasped as I pulled away and stepped over to Suzuki. I turned to wink at Riku.

'Thankyou' I told Suzuki. Not many bad guys would have given me that moment.

'Don't thank me, there's just more for you to suffer from right now' she chuckled. Should have known…I guess this was the end…perhaps.

But with an ending, brings the birth of another beginning. With the night comes the day. With the winter comes the spring…with the moon comes the sun and the darkness always brings the light. This was one of those times. I was doing the right thing.

'Do what you have to do' I whispered.

She stepped forwards, her hands brushing the hair back from my shoulders. I shuddered. He fear making my body tense. She brushed her lips again my neck, her large fangs breaking some of the skin there.

'Ready?' She giggled against my skin.

'Ready' I smiled as Sora and Riku stood by one and other, staring at the scene before them…and then her teeth entered my neck, bringing me to a a strange and painful high.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' So faint I barely managed to make the sound into a word. It was the last thing I heard before I fell into complete darkness. Nothing there but myself. I could feel my own feelings drowning me. My memories crushing my heart and drowning me in sorrow. For eternity.

'Kairi? This wasn't the choice I had in mind'

'Namine?'

'Sill girl, it's now or never, make the right choice this time, you can do it'

'Namine?!' I yelled. She was still here. With me.

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV

I screamed on and on as Riku held me back. Knowing that if I interfered I would be hurt or killed. Still I struggled against his hold. Kairi was doing this to keep me alive and safe. I didn't want to live if she was to die.

The pain, heartbreaking as it was doubled as Roxas yelled out for Namine. Who, for some reason, had disappeared with Kairi's presence.

Suzuki's body had turned to some kind of magical dust, entering Kairi so fast I barely got a chance to blink back the tears.

**

* * *

**

Suzuki/Kairi's POV

It felt so good to be whole again. So strong. Her heart was very pure. I could feel her presence as if she were really, physically there in my head. But there was something else there too. Someone I had never heard before.

I glanced at the boys.

_Sora and Riku _Kairi reminded me.

'Who want's to die first?'

_NO YOU PROMISED!_

'You said we were free to go, Kairi made sure of that' Riku hissed.

I liked this boy, so full of energy. He would do well as one of us.

_Just try it pig face._ Kairi snapped. _You'll only lose some teeth and a few limbs._

I winced. This girl was an irritation already.

'They wouldn't hurt you' I said aloud.

_Yeh and I will be for much longer bitch, don't bet on it, they're willing to kill me if it means ending you're idiotic scheme._

'Shut up' I hissed. 'stupid girl'

'_Sora!'_ my lips unwillingly moved as Kairi yelled for this boy. My heart, which was of course her heart, yearned for this boy. So much so that it hurt my chest.

'Kairi? I can't'

'_JUST DO IT!'_

'Her presence is overpowering Suzuki, we have to strike now, I think I know what to do'

'No!' I screamed. 'Don't you dare, you don't want to kill this girl do you?'

Sora watched Riku frantically as he stepped forwards.

There was a ruckus below the room. Someone else was here. I recognised the scent of the boy before.

'Sora!' the voice was so close. I couldn't use my powers anymore, her heart wouldn't allow it.

'Damn it' I snapped. 'Kairi stop holding back'

_Sorry Suz, I guess we really are one now. Total twinnys_

Why that little…

_Aww sorry am I annoying? Well tough luck._

My legs suddenly moved by themselves. She was taking me towards Sora.

'What are you doing Kairi?' I hissed.

_I know what Leon is going to say sweetie, I read the book over, I just never thought any of it out until now. Since ya know, plenty of room in my head now that **you** do the thinking. Look there's a spare room here for guests!_

What? Her whole plan rushed through my mind and I gasped, the overpowering vision of my death causing me to tumble.

'Sora! You have to overpower Suzuki with Kairi's memories, allow Kairi o overcome Suzuki!'

'How?'

I was thrown forwards again, my hands suddenly grabbing Sora's arm. He recoiled away and Kairi managed to overpower my lips once more.

'_Sora! Kiss me! Do it fast, she's pushing me away…hurry!'_ Whenever Sora kissed Kairi it would make her feel alive, the memories would surely overcome me...

No!! Stupid ignorant girl, stop what you are doing this instant.

'_I'll hold in place. Trust me!'_

The boy hesitated. Clearly mistrusting me. He was clearly studying whether or not to believe me.

'_Sora it's me! Kairi! Honest. I'm always with you!'_

'That's her' Riku pushed Sora forwards into me causing us to fall over. My heart, thumping so fast I was unable to move skipped a beat. Lusting for this boy, who I barely knew. Confusing emotions rushing through my mind.

_It's called love, which you wouldn't know. Now take this._

As his lips rushed on mine, so hard it was almost violent Kairi's essence fluttered in my heart. Every painful, loving, simple memory crushing my control. I found myself fading. The kiss grew more intense and I was forced further into Kairi's mind.

Kairi forcefully pushed to the front of her head, spreading the memories further. So many events had taken place in her mind, many of which she was confused and curious about.

Her past was unclear. She had no idea where she had come from. This affected my control even more. I was hurting for this girl. My ego was crushed. I was forced backwards, my entire essence fading into nothing. Then I saw a light so bright I could barely breath as I was forced through it.

* * *

'Kairi!' Sora whispered against my lips.

'Sora' I gasped, regaining control of my actions. He forced my head to the side, his lips brushing my neck. Giving me time to breathe. I gasped from the unfamiliar urgency.

'Thankyou' I whispered.

'No problem' his lips came back to mine and I felt an uneasy tug in the pit of my stomach.

'I'm back'

'Let's just make sure you're really here for a little longer'

I giggled against his lips. I felt so alive.

Riku screamed behind us and Sora's hands freed themselves from each side of my face.

I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and turned to stare at Riku. Suzuki, back in her old host, was clinging to his feet. Desperate for a new host it would seem. Sora turned throwing his key blade until it entered her body and she literally combust. The outcome to strong the walls crumbled and we all fell, landing with hard thuds to the ground. The world was in such a state I dare not think of the fates of it's citizens.

I laughed, so hard it hurt my chest. I couldn't believe it. I was alive and happy. Everything was back to normal, or, as normal as it could get.

**

* * *

**

Sora's POV

I clambered over to Kairi, leaping at her, so pleased to see her vibrant and laughing. We rolled backwards and down the hill, Riku racing past us with Leon on foot. When we finally hit the bottom, Kairi squirmed beneath me and I heard something flutter in her chest. So loud at first I thought I was dreaming.

Her heart…was beating?

'It hurts' Kairi held her chest, gasping when she felt the beating of her own heart.

'A hearts a heavy burden' I chuckled.

'I love you' she leant upwards kissing my cheek. I blushed. As did she. The blood rushing to her cheeks was a comforting and happy sight for me. I couldn't believe it. Some kind of miracle? Perhaps…

'This will be a problem' she muttered, touching her warm cheeks.

'Not for me!' I leant forward, my lips on hers immediately. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around my neck. The warmth of her skin unreal. It was unbelievable. So much emotion at once can't be healthy.

Riku and Leon laughed beside us. There were screams as Aerith and Yuffie made their way towards us, laughing and waving. The sun was rising, so bright in the sky the light was almost blinding. Another beginning to another day. Another journey. This time I would do it right.

Kairi recoiled away from me suddenly, blinking numerous times before rubbing her eyes. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

'Mom?!' she gasped turning and standing upright, running over to something I couldn't see. When I stood tall, Yuffie and Aerith hugging me happily; I saw it. The exact double of Kairi. She was just as beautiful. Riku glared in utter awe his mouth wide open.

Someone else, a man, with features related to Kairi's also, lifted her from the ground, spinning her around. Her smile was perfect, so large it could have consumed her entire face.

This really was another beginning. Perhaps this time, we will get the answers we are looking for. This time we'll be able to understand things we didn't before.

She started running towards me, holding her mother and father's hands tightly. Grinning like a three year old when they hit the park. The three of them stood before me, she introduced us and it was like nothing had ever happened.

But this made me wonder. What exactly happened all those years ago. The memories Kairi forgot. Why did she forget them? Where were her parents all these years and why are they here now?

I needed answers, Kairi deserved them. I knew things were perfect when she began to tell her mom all about the events of her life and the grin on her face looked as though it would be there forever. But something still churned in the back of my heart, telling me this wasn't the end.

Riku's hand came down on my shoulder, his grin widening as he watched Kairi and her parents converse happily with one and other.

'Kairi, why don't you come home with us?'

The peace shattered. Once again. Nothing lasts forever. I stared in disbelief as these two "strangers" asked Kairi to live with them. I gawked, unable to speak as Kairi stared between us. Unable to find her voice.

'But…I don't know you guys'

With the light there comes darkness.

With the good times come the bad.

But no matter what…

With the end…comes a new beginning.

* * *

**Hmmm. So did you like it? Look forward to the sequel, which will be all about finding Kairi's past and answering the questions that are still unanswered. Some more vampires may still exist? Lol. So anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!! -I love happy endings and I guess this sort of was one!!-**


	16. UPDATE PLEASE READ

**.THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE FOR FANS.  
**

**I'M SO SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO_ LOVED_ THIS STORY.**

I have been studying a lot and so I haven't had time to write the sequel.

(Plus its been so long my inspiration for this story is lacking)

I do have a _new story_ in the** Legend Of Zelda** world, please do check it out if you have the time.

ALSO – _**if**_ I get at least **5 reviews** on** THIS CHAPTER** so I know if I still do have fans out there,

and** more reviews on my Legend Of Zelda story** I will write multiple **Addicted To You one shots** to keep you all pacified!

I love you all, thank you for standing by me as I wrote this story years ago!

**FOR UPDATES YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER**: [CarlyChantelle / my homepage link]

I'll follow you too if you'd like. Thank you for reading this!


	17. ABOUT THE ONESHOTS

**The ADDICTED TO YOU CHRONICLES** are now up!

A **series of one-shots** derived from my story featuring original characters mentioned and so on.

Also, feel free to PM me if you'd like me to write a particular one-shot for this series.

I'm up for writing practically anything within reason.

Please do _check it out from my page_ and **review** when you read them!

THANKYOU xoxoxo


End file.
